Final Fantasy IX - Livre 1 - L'envol de l'oisillon
by Stele33
Summary: Novélisation de FFIX. Mon but a été que ça se tienne en tant que roman de fantasy, sans forcément être fidèle aux détails du jeu. Je me suis permis de rajouter du contexte, tandis que certains éléments ont sauté. C'est censé être lisible même si on n'a pas joué au jeu. 15 chapitres prévus pour ce livre 1, mise à jour chaque mercredi si tout va bien.
1. Préparatifs théâtraux

**Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs théâtraux**

_ De l'eau. De l'eau tout autour, déchaînée, grondante. Des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut, portées par un vent rugissant. Au-dessus, le ciel noir et lourd d'un déluge apocalyptique. Une pluie battante qui s'abat sur la surface de la mer. Des éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel... Le meilleur des marins refuserait de sortir par un temps pareil, et pourtant, au milieu de tout cela, un frêle esquif lutte désespérément pour ne pas se briser comme une vulgaire coquille de noix. Guère plus, en vérité, qu'une barque avec une voile à moitié déchirée, et à son bord deux personnes terrorisées. Une femme brune, avec de grands yeux noirs, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la peur, portant une cape rouge et blanche qui la protège bien mal de la pluie qui lui bat le visage, tente dérisoirement de diriger l'embarcation ballottée par les vagues. Portée jusqu'au bout d'une lame particulièrement haute, la barque tombe de plusieurs mètres en contrebas, faisant hurler la deuxième personne, une fillette d'une demi-douzaine d'années dont la ressemblance avec l'autre est frappante. La barque finit par rencontrer la surface avec fracas, soulevant des gerbes d'écume à l'intérieur. La femme n'a que le temps de se jeter sur la petite fille, tout aussi terrorisée qu'elle, pour la protéger de l'eau qui déferle._

ooo

Grenat se réveilla en sursaut, haletante. Elle regarda avec un reste d'appréhension autour d'elle mais elle était bien dans sa chambre à coucher aux luxueuses tentures et au moelleux lit à baldaquin. Un environnement confortable, familier et rassurant. Elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux, et tenta sans grand succès de se remémorer les détails de ce cauchemar qui déjà fuyait de sa mémoire. Un cauchemar qu'elle avait peut-être déjà fait, lui semblait-il.  
La jeune fille se leva et alla ouvrir la haute fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant les lueurs de l'aube emplir la pièce et la fraîcheur agréable de l'atmosphère dissiper les derniers lambeaux de son mauvais rêve. Elle regarda quelques oiseaux blancs matinaux, perdue dans ses pensées.

On toqua à la porte, et une servante entra dans la pièce.

– Princesse, vous êtes réveillée. Puis-je vous aider à vous habiller ?

La princesse Grenat, fille unique de la reine Branet d'Alexandrie, lui fit un signe de tête, sans un mot, toujours pensive. La femme de chambre l'aida à enfiler une ravissante robe blanche qui rehaussait sa beauté naturelle et mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux foncés et ses grands yeux noirs.

Elle enserra sa chevelure dans un diadème argenté et mit à son cou son pendentif d'or enchâssé d'une émeraude. Puis elle donna congé à sa servante en la remerciant et retourna s'accouder à sa fenêtre. Elle regarda au-dehors la cour du château, les tuiles des toits de la ville qui s'étendait, et au-delà le manteau de brume qui recouvrait le continent. Son regard se perdait vers le sud-ouest, en direction du royaume voisin de Lindblum. Elle guettait quelque chose de bien particulier, et de très important.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son seizième anniversaire, et comme chaque année, une représentation de théâtre allait être donnée dans la cour du château en son honneur. Ce soir, c'était la troupe de théâtre des Tantalas qui venait spécialement de Lindblum interpréter la pièce « Je veux être ton oisillon », de Lord Hayvon, la préférée de Grenat, qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur. Elle attendait leur venue avec impatience, et son regard qui scrutait l'horizon avait une expression d'excitation mêlée d'appréhension.

ooo

Ailleurs dans le château, c'était l'effervescence, les préparatifs de la représentation du soir allaient bon train. De nombreux invités étaient prévus, principalement des nobles, avec un fort contingent venant de Tréno, l'autre grande ville du royaume. L'ensemble des pièces du château était décoré pour parer à cette arrivée imminente et les cuisines étaient sens dessus dessous.

Au milieu de la salle du banquet, qu'une nuée de serviteurs paraient de guirlandes, la très laide et très irascible reine Branet aboyait des ordres. À ses côtés, une femme plus jeune et bien plus belle gardait son flegme au milieu de ce tumulte. D'ailleurs, la générale Beatrix était réputée garder son flegme en toute circonstance.

– Tout est prêt pour l'accueil de la délégation de Tréno ? lui demanda la reine entre deux vociférations à destination du petit personnel.

– Oui, ma reine. Le secrétaire Brody est chargé de les accueillir dès leur arrivée aux portes de la ville. Il les guidera jusqu'aux portes du château.

– Et pour les autres spectateurs ? La procédure a bien été doublée comme je l'avais demandée ? Souvenez-vous des problèmes que nous avons eus l'année dernière. Je ne veux pas que des petits malins puissent s'infiltrer.

– Oui, ma reine. Tout a été fait selon vos souhaits. L'installation du guichet de contrôle est presque terminée. Les billets seront vérifiés une première fois, et seront ensuite recontrôlés à l'entrée par mes femmes.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de dire « mes femmes » en parlant des soldats du corps exclusivement féminin des amazones placé sous ses ordres.

– Ainsi, poursuivit-elle, nous réduisons le risque de faux billets et les situations embarrassantes où nous aurions plus de spectateurs que de sièges prévus.

– Très bien, répondit la reine en claquant des mains. Générale Beatrix, comme de coutume, vous allez assister à la pièce dans la loge avec moi. Vous serez affectée à ma protection et à celle de ma fille. Pour vous seconder...

La souveraine marqua une pause, et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle sembla finir sa phrase.

– Allez me chercher Steiner.

ooo

L'armée d'Alexandrie, en plus des amazones, possédait un unique contingent masculin, les brutos. Le chevalier Steiner, leur capitaine, était un solide gaillard de trente-quatre ans, grand et au visage large. Musculeux, la mâchoire carrée, le regard gris perçant, il était très impressionnant, en particulier quand il était énervé. Et pour l'heure, il se trouvait avec ses hommes dans une petite salle de garde, et il était furieux.

– Espèce d'incapable !

Le soldat brutos Weimar, que son capitaine dépassait d'une tête, tenta de se faire plus petit encore.

– Un garde, rugit Steiner, c'est fait pour garder, pas pour conter fleurette ! Surtout si la fille est complice du brigand qui te passe sous le nez !

Il laissa ses paroles s'imprégner dans l'esprit de Weimar et des autres soldats présents, puis il continua sur le même ton.

– Imbécile ! Quand j'étais une jeune recrue, ce genre de stupidité valait la radiation !

Oh que oui, c'était la vérité, mais à présent, les choses étaient un peu différentes. La reine favorisait tant les amazones au détriment des brutos que devenir brutos ne faisait plus rêver. Il en était devenu le capitaine, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et se retrouvait à la tête d'une compagnie ridicule. Huit soldats, pas un de plus. Le regard mauvais de Steiner balaya la pièce et s'attarda sur chacun de ses hommes. Outre Weimar, le coureur de jupons, le capitaine avait face à lui deux commères incurables, un fainéant pathologique, un colosse idiot et un vieil asthmatique. Heureusement que le petit nouveau, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, relevait un peu le niveau. C'était un oiseau rare, engagé par vocation. Ce qui faisait sept gardes. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, réalisant que le compte n'y était pas.

– Où est Lauda ? demanda-t-il.

– À la bibliothèque, probablement, lui répondit-on.

Steiner serra les poings. Lauda le poète. Avec lui, le capitaine était bien avancé. Il repensa une énième fois à sa situation avec dépit. Beatrix, elle, au moins, avait des troupes compétentes et entraînées. Des troupes qui la respectaient et faisaient en sorte qu'elle les respecte. Et elle avait l'oreille exclusive de la reine. Quelle situation pitoyable...

La porte de la salle de gardes s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant passage, justement, à la générale. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, comme de coutume. Son port altier, ses longs cheveux noisettes et ses formes agréablement mises en valeur par son armure de cuir légère lui permettaient de capter aisément l'attention. Steiner lui-même, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture, était assez sensible à son charme, mais il lui lança néanmoins un regard noir car il n'aimait pas être dérangé. La générale n'expliqua pas tout de suite les raisons de son irruption. Elle regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes et sembla comprendre ce qui se passait, avec Weimar face au capitaine et les autres plus en arrière. Elle lança au soldat un regard de mépris de son unique œil violet, puis se tourna enfin vers Steiner.

– La reine veut vous voir, dit-elle simplement.

– J'arrive, lui répondit-il machinalement avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Retrouvez-moi Lauda et remettez-vous tous à vos postes. Quant à toi, Weimar, ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents, nous reparlerons de tout ça.

Puis il emboîta le pas à Beatrix et claqua la porte derrière lui. Les deux officiers franchirent des dédales de couloirs et de salles en pleins préparatifs, le personnel s'écartant sur leur passage. L'armure de Steiner cliquetait à chaque pas, de sorte que les gens pouvaient être préparés à son arrivée, et sa mâchoire crispée et son énervement actuel finissaient de leur donner envie de déguerpir.

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous réprimandiez Weimar ? lui demanda Beatrix au détour d'un corridor.

– Cela ne vous regarde pas, maugréa Steiner.

Il n'avait aucune intention de laisser à la générale un droit de regard sur la discipline qu'il imposait à ses hommes. Ce contingent, aussi maigre fût-il, était sous sa responsabilité unique, et il entendait bien conserver cette dernière parcelle d'indépendance. La générale, en réaction à ces paroles, s'arrêta brusquement et le capitaine faillit la percuter. Elle se retourna et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Écoutez, Steiner, ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Si vous le réprimandiez, c'est pour une bonne raison, et peu m'importe laquelle, je vous fais confiance quant à vos standards de probité. Si je lançais ce sujet, c'est parce que je pourrais bien vous donner un autre motif de le blâmer.

Elle se remit en route et s'expliqua.

– J'ai moi aussi à redire de son comportement. Il est sans arrêt en train d'essayer de courtiser mes femmes, et ça nuit à leur travail. Je souhaiterais que cela cesse.

Le capitaine se garda d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, à savoir que ce n'était malheureusement pas une ou deux amazones déconcentrées qui empêcheraient les galons de la générale de briller, et se contenta de continuer de la suivre en silence. Ils passaient maintenant la grande arche qui marquait l'entrée de la salle de banquet. La générale ralentit le pas et baissa un peu la voix.

– Cet homme est votre subordonné. Je vous laisse voir ce qu'il convient de faire.

En traversant la pièce, le capitaine se promit de réfléchir aux mesures à prendre concernant Weimar. Même s'il était agacé par l'intervention de sa collègue, il devait bien admettre qu'il fallait faire quelque chose à son sujet.  
Les deux officiers rejoignirent bientôt la reine. Ils restèrent tout d'abord à quelque distance, car cette dernière parlait avec ses deux bouffons. Elle semblait contente des nouvelles que ces deux petits personnages lui apportaient, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle les éconduisit et se tourna vers Steiner.

– Capitaine, je suis ravie de vous voir.

– Majesté, répondit le capitaine un peu maladroitement, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

– Capitaine, vous savez que ce soir, j'assiste à la pièce de théâtre. Ma fille et moi serons dans la loge officielle. La générale Beatrix sera responsable de notre sécurité. Je veux que vous la secondiez dans cette tâche. Vous serez tous les deux dans la loge avec nous.

– Merci, Majesté, répondit Steiner en cachant son soulagement.

Il avait craint que ce privilège, qui chaque année lui revenait naturellement, ne lui soit retiré au profit d'une adjointe de Beatrix.

La reine fixa le chevalier d'un regard perçant.

– N'allez pas croire que je fais ça pour vous offrir du divertissement à la meilleure place, Steiner. Je vous rappelle que vous serez responsable de notre sécurité, sur votre vie. Des gardes, amazones et brutos, seront disposés un peu partout pour éviter tout problème, mais vous devrez avoir l'œil. Comme d'habitude, de nombreux citadins seront sur les balcons et les toits autour du château. Un assassin pourrait très bien se glisser parmi eux, avec un arc. Ce ne sera pas une sinécure, Steiner !

La reine, depuis quelque temps, devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Mais Steiner avait une réponse toute prête.

– J'en suis conscient, Majesté. Je ne vous remerciais pas de me permettre d'assister à la pièce dans la loge officielle. Je vous remerciais de l'honneur que vous me faites en m'accordant votre confiance, en mettant la sécurité de votre fille et de vous-même entre mes mains.

– C'est bien, conclut la reine, avec un léger sourire satisfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le chevalier fit son plus beau salut militaire et se retira. Il parcourut le château en sens inverse jusqu'à la salle des gardes. Il s'assit quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées au clair. Il avait beaucoup à faire avant le soir, et beaucoup d'ordres à donner.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, l'effervescence du château se retrouvait dans la cité toute entière. Les rues étaient encombrées et les gens papotaient, excités par l'événement à venir. De nombreux commerçants avaient sorti leurs étals pour proposer de la nourriture, des vêtements, des éventails, et bien d'autres articles. Un petit attroupement s'était fait autour d'un vendeur de potions, qui attirait la foule aux cris de « Antipâme ! Venez acheter l'antipâme, pour ranimer les gentes dames en pâmoison ! » Le commerce des potions magiques était depuis longtemps florissant. La magie de l'enchantement, une des principales branches de magie, était relativement simple, et permettait d'obtenir des breuvages avec toutes sortes d'effets, tels la guérison des blessures, de l'empoisonnement, de la paralysie... Ici, l'antipâme était tout simplement une potion de réanimation, rebaptisée pour l'occasion et, bien entendu, vendue plus cher...

Au-delà des rues commerçantes et de l'artère principale menant de l'entrée de la ville à la grand-place face au château, on trouvait des rues plus tranquilles. Bâtie au bord d'un lac, la cité avait des faubourgs qui s'étendaient sur ses rives. Ces quartiers résidentiels fourmillaient de maisons cossues, de deux ou trois étages en général. Les plus hautes et les plus proches du château auraient bientôt les balcons envahis de badauds.

Au bord du lac, les passeurs avaient leurs longues barques à quai. C'étaient pour la plupart d'anciens marins nostalgiques du temps, qu'ils n'avaient pas connu, où tout bateau naviguait sur l'eau. À présent, la plupart des bateaux volaient sur la brume, mais certains avaient perpétué la science de la navigation. Ils étaient habituellement en charge d'emmener leurs clients, traversant le lac jusqu'à l'autre entrée du château. Mais aujourd'hui, la garde avait interdit cette voie, pour mieux canaliser le flot de spectateurs. Ceux-ci devaient se présenter sur la place centrale au guichet de contrôle des billets, puis emprunter l'entrée principale.

Le guichet était à présent entièrement installé, et le guichetier, un homme à forte carrure avec une tête de fauve aux crocs aiguisés, discutait avec deux brutos. Il avait à la main des billets pour la pièce qu'il examinait d'un œil connaisseur.

– Certaines séries sont habiles, mais certains de ces faux billets ne tromperaient qu'un enfant.

Les gardes de la ville avaient démasqué un trafiquant de billets contrefaits qui avait monté une arnaque à grande échelle. S'ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'attraper, ils avaient au moins mis la main sur une partie de son stock.

– C'est ce qui me semble aussi, répondit l'aîné des gardes. Vous pourrez en détecter la majorité, je pense.

– Oh oui, répondit le fauve en souriant, dévoilant un peu plus ses canines. Ce n'est juste pas de chance pour ceux qui auront des faux. La plupart sont de bonne foi.

– Il faudra les diriger vers les balcons encore libres, suggéra l'autre brutos. Du côté de la rue des cloches, il reste encore pas mal de place, je pense.

– Je ferai ainsi, répondit le contrôleur. Bon, je vais continuer de regarder ça. J'ai encore quelques heures avant l'arrivée des gens de Tréno.

ooo

En effet, à environ deux heures de là se trouvait un convoi de carrioles qui venait de Tréno, emmenant un groupe important de nobles invités de la reine, et quelques autres personnes qui en profitaient pour faire le déplacement. Ce convoi était en route pour la traversée des hauts plateaux du royaume d'Alexandrie, évitant les basses vallées noyées sous la brume pour aller de Tréno vers la capitale.

Dans une des voitures, une baronne finissait juste de se calmer. Elle avait en effet eu une grosse frayeur en montant à sa place et en découvrant un de ses compagnons de voyage. Ce personnage était très étrange. C'était un petit être, probablement un enfant, qui portait un pantalon rayé, un ample manteau bleu et un très grand chapeau pointu d'un brun clair, tellement grand, en fait, qu'il ne réussissait pas à tenir dressé et se repliait vers l'arrière. Entre le manteau et le chapeau, là où on se serait attendu à voir le visage de l'enfant, il n'y avait qu'une ombre noire percée de deux petits yeux jaunes. Ce n'était pas ça, cependant, qui avait effrayé la baronne, car il y a toutes sortes d'êtres étranges en Alexandrie – d'ailleurs son époux le baron était lui-même une sorte d'ours. Non, ce qui avait effrayé la baronne, c'était le fait que le petit bonhomme portait à la main un bâton noueux rouge, surmonté d'une gemme d'un vert brillant. La baronne avait reconnu là, à raison, un bâton de magie noire, probablement capable de déchaîner les flammes ou la foudre, ou un quelconque autre sortilège du genre. Ceux capables de maîtriser un tel bâton étaient très rares, à la fois craints et respectés. Devoir côtoyer un adepte de la magie noire pendant le trajet n'était vraiment pas du goût de la gente dame, et elle s'en était ouverte à son mari. Celui-ci avait tâché de la rassurer, faisant remarquer que ça semblait n'être qu'un enfant et qu'il avait l'air complètement inoffensif.

– Si vous voulez mon avis, ma chère, il a plus peur de vous que vous de lui, lui avait-il dit.

Et il semblait avoir raison. L'être était resté dans son coin de la calèche, sans dire un mot, à regarder le paysage, et avait évité le regard de ses compagnons de voyage. À plusieurs reprises, le baron avait tenté d'engager la conversation. « Et donc, mon petit monsieur, vous allez à Alexandrie ? » avait-il demandé. Question idiote, puisque c'était la seule destination du convoi. « Oui », avait simplement répondu l'enfant d'une toute petite voix, en fuyant le regard du baron. « Et vous y allez pour voir la pièce ? » avait-il poursuivi, déterminé qu'il était à arracher plus d'un mot à son interlocuteur. Là aussi, la question était purement rhétorique, car on pouvait voir le billet d'entrée pour la pièce dépasser d'une poche du manteau bleu du petit être. « Oui », avait également été la simple réponse. Le baron avait récidivé quelque temps plus tard. « Et vous vous nommez ? » avait-il demandé. Le petit bonhomme lui avait répondu « Bibi » d'une voix presque tremblante. Le baron s'était alors tourné vers son épouse et l'avait regardée d'un air entendu. Il n'y avait décidément rien à craindre de l'enfant au chapeau pointu. Et celui-ci, dans son coin, n'avait ensuite pas reparlé de tout le trajet.

ooo

Quelque temps plus tard, le convoi arriva en vue d'Alexandrie. Bibi, qui venait pour la première fois, ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé devant ce château à la façade immaculée, surmontée d'une immense colonne d'apparence cristalline qui s'effilait à son extrémité, telle une gigantesque lame de diamant. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ni d'aussi grand, et garda son regard rivé sur l'édifice jusqu'à ce que sa calèche fasse halte devant l'entrée de la ville. À ce moment, il y eut un peu de tumulte, chacun rassemblant ses petites affaires tandis que les conducteurs mettaient les chevaux au repos. Bibi n'avait rien de plus que son bâton et descendit donc sans attendre, s'attirant le regard un peu courroucé d'un cocher qui s'avançait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir à ses passagers. Il se fraya un chemin entre les voyageurs et les serviteurs occupés à décharger les bagages, et s'avança vers la haute porte de la ville, gardée par deux femmes vêtues d'armures de cuir légères et armées d'épées. Elles n'avaient pas particulièrement l'air revêches, mais firent néanmoins forte impression au mage noir, qui s'avança entre elles à tous petits pas. Derrière, la première vision qu'il eut de l'intérieur de la cité fut une grande place entourée de maisons de deux étages, encombrée de badauds qui allaient et venaient dans un chahut incessant, et d'enfants excités qui couraient en tous sens. Au milieu de tous ces gens, bien loin du calme de son chez lui, Bibi se sentait tout petit. Il s'avança vers le centre de la place, qui était orné d'une statue à la gloire d'une générale amazone décédée il y a longtemps lors de la neuvième guerre de Lindblum. Tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers la statue de pierre qui semblait l'observer d'un air sévère, une ombre obscurcit le ciel.

Bibi leva les yeux, comme tout le monde dans la place, et vit un énorme bateau volant qui s'approchait de la ville. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant la taille de l'engin et resta planté là à l'admirer tandis qu'il voguait lentement vers sa destination.

Non loin de là, dans le château, à travers une des fenêtres de la salle de bal, la princesse Grenat le vit aussi. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la vitre, afin de mieux pouvoir admirer l'énorme édifice aux multiples hélices qui s'approchait paresseusement, et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

ooo

Le vaisseau était l'aérothéâtre Prima Vista, un des plus gros navires volants de tout Héra, d'un tonnage équivalent aux plus gros porteurs de la flotte personnelle du roi de Lindblum. Il était reconnaissable à sa figure de proue, une femme portant des ailes déployées et une queue de poisson. Il pouvait transporter presque trois cents personnes, et contenait le théâtre itinérant de la bande des Tantalas. Il était propulsé par de nombreuses hélices alimentées en énergie par la brume recouvrant le continent. Quand il s'aventurait, comme maintenant, hors de ce manteau de brume, il en stockait en prévision dans d'immenses sas contenus dans sa cale.

Au poste de pilotage, le chef de la troupe supervisait la descente en douceur dans la cour du château d'Alexandrie. La manœuvre était difficile, d'autant qu'il avait fait remplir les réservoirs de brume plus que de raison. Il aurait en effet besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pendant la pièce, et aussi pour les événements qui suivraient. Quand il se fut assuré que tout se passait bien et que les techniciens au sol étaient au rendez-vous pour aider à l'atterrissage, il laissa la barre à un de ses hommes et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Arrivé au niveau des chambres des membres de la troupe, il descendit un autre escalier pour arriver à une petite salle d'entraînement, où quatre de ses hommes étaient en train de discuter. Ils se retournèrent en l'entendant arriver et il leur montra une porte au fond de la pièce. Tous se rendirent alors derrière cette porte, dans une salle de réunion attenante.

La salle était exiguë, avec quelques meubles encombrés de bric-à-brac contre les murs. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite table ronde sur laquelle était posée une réplique du château d'Alexandrie en modèle réduit. On pouvait reconnaître sans peine les quatre tours blanches entourant la lame de cristal. Autour de la table, les quatre membres de la troupe attendirent leur chef, et se poussèrent un peu pour lui laisser de la place – ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu compliqué vu son embonpoint. Puis le briefing commença.

– Les enfants, nous allons bientôt atterrir. Tout le monde connaît bien son rôle ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

– Ce soir, nous zouons pour le public alexandrien la pièce « Ze veux être ton oisillon » de Lord Hayvon, dit un des personnages. Il y aura foule. Leurs altesses royales seront dans la loze officielle. De nombreux spectateurs, surtout des nobles trénoliens, occuperont les tribunes, et une foule d'habitants occupera les balcons. Tous les regards seront tournés vers le pont du bateau, la scène, et en particulier sur le personnaze principal.

– Ça, c'est moi, dit son voisin. J'ai le premier rôle, rien de bien compliqué pour moi, je joue comme d'habitude. Et si les yeux seront braqués sur moi, c'est pour mieux ignorer les deux vraies stars de cette soirée.

Il se tourna vers les deux personnes qui n'avaient pas encore pris la parole.

– Tous les deux, nous nous éclipsons après la grande scène de combat, et nous nous introduisons dans le château, dit l'un d'eux en montrant son camarade.

– À l'entracte, je lâche ça dans les loges officielles pour distraire la garde, poursuivit ce dernier en montrant une bourse dont le contenu semblait grouiller. Je dois dire que je déteste ces bestioles, ajouta-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

– Et pendant ce temps-là, reprit l'autre, je me faufile ni vu ni connu et j'enlève la princesse Grenat.

– Exactement, conclut le chef, la plus belle princesse de l'histoire d'Alexandrie... le plus beau coup de l'histoire des Tantalas !


	2. Le mage noir sur le toit

**Chapitre 2 : Le mage noir sur le toit  
**

Bibi était resté planté là à regarder le Prima Vista passer jusqu'à ce que le bateau disparaisse derrière les maisons en descendant vers sa destination. Le mage noir revint alors à la réalité et regarda autour de lui pour repérer son chemin. Il y avait quelques rues qui partaient de la place où il se trouvait, et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de laquelle emprunter, même s'il se doutait qu'une des rues qui étaient orientées vers la silhouette imposante du château devait être la bonne. Regardant les personnes présentes sur la place, il remarqua un attroupement de nobles qui venaient de Tréno comme lui. En particulier, il repéra, un peu à l'extérieur du groupe, la personne qui avait tenté de lui adresser la parole pendant le voyage. Ce dernier avait une carrure massive, presque intimidante, mais ses petits yeux rieurs, à demi cachés par le pelage brun clair de son visage, semblaient sympathiques. Quand il lui avait parlé tout à l'heure, Bibi avait cru déceler une certaine gentillesse dans sa voix, et il décida qu'il ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer de s'approcher de lui pour lui poser une question. C'était toujours mieux que de risquer de se perdre.

Il avança donc à pas prudents vers le baron, et une fois arrivé à côté de lui, s'adressa à lui d'une toute petite voix.

– Excusez-moi, monsieur...

Le baron se retourna vers lui et l'examina quelques secondes en souriant.

– Vous savez même faire des phrases, on dirait ! répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, mon petit bonhomme ?

– Euh... fit Bibi, un peu découragé par le ton de l'aristocrate.

– Tu cherches ton chemin pour aller voir la pièce ? demanda le baron sur un ton plus encourageant.

Le mage noir hocha la tête.

– Quelqu'un du château doit venir nous chercher pour nous accompagner à bon port. Tu peux toujours suivre notre groupe, tu arriveras probablement à destination, dit-il plus aimablement, et avec un petit sourire.

– Merci m'sieur.

– Je t'en prie, mon petit, dit-il en se retournant à demi. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que le voici qui arrive.

S'approchait en effet du groupe un grand oiseau en habit d'apparat portant à la main une petite trompette. Il joua quelques notes pour attirer l'attention des gens, et s'adressa à eux d'une voix forte.

– Honorables visiteurs de Tréno, je suis le secrétaire Brody, et au nom de sa majesté la reine Branet, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre grande cité d'Alexandrie. Je vais vous guider jusqu'à l'entrée du château, et je suis chargé de rester à votre disposition pendant toute la soirée. N'hésitez pas à me solliciter à tout moment si vous avez la moindre question ou la moindre requête, je tâcherai de vous satisfaire au mieux. En attendant, mes chères mesdames, mes chers messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Il joua de nouveau quelques notes et se mit en route en direction du château. À ce moment, le groupe s'ébranla, et le baron ne fit plus attention à Bibi qui avança de même, un peu en retrait. Suivaient également quelques curieux, et une bande d'enfants excités par la présence de personnages importants, et braillant « des nobles, des nobles ! ». Une petite fille accrocha Bibi par la manche.

– Toi aussi tu es un noble ?

Bibi se retourna, un peu interloqué. Il vit la gamine bientôt rejointe par quelques garçons, dont un plus grand à l'allure d'hippopotame. L'un d'eux prit la parole avant que Bibi ait eu le temps de répondre.

– Mais non ! Regarde ses vêtements, c'est pas des habits de nobles. Pareil pour son chapeau.

– Je sais pas, intervint un autre. Ils sont tous habillés bizarrement. Peut-être leurs enfants s'habillent comme ça ?

– Mais non, tu délires, dit un troisième, un enfant noble, c'est comme un noble en plus petit, forcément !

Bibi assista impuissant à ces argumentaires et, en espérant que ces enfants le laissent tranquille, il leur dit qu'il suivait juste les nobles tout comme eux. En vain.

– D'accord, on va faire la course, alors, dit l'hippopotame.

Bibi fit un pas dans la direction du groupe qui s'était déjà éloigné, mais le garçon le rattrapa par la manche.

– Ah non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tricher ! On part tous ensemble.

Il fit une pause pour regarder l'ensemble du groupe.

– Trois... deux... un... partez !

Les gamins filèrent à grandes enjambées, bousculant un peu Bibi qui partit dans la même direction, mais il avait les jambes assez courtes et n'était pas très habitué à courir. Il savait qu'il pouvait aller vite, mais était d'un naturel assez maladroit. De plus, les pavés de la rue étaient par moments inégaux, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Bibi trébucha et s'étala face contre terre. Il poussa un gémissement, de douleur bien sûr mais aussi de dépit face à sa propre maladresse.

Une petite fille au visage timide sortit de la maison voisine et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'aida à se relever et ramassa son bâton et son billet qui avait volé et atterri un peu plus loin. Elle les lui tendit en le dévisageant.

– Merci, dit simplement Bibi en époussetant son manteau.

Il prit le bâton d'une main ferme et remit son billet dans sa poche. La petite fille lui fit un petit sourire.

– Moi aussi je vais voir la pièce, mais j'attends que ma grand-mère finisse de retoucher ma robe, lui dit-elle d'une voix lente.

Son ton donnait une impression saisissante de calme comparé aux excités qu'il avait subis avant.

– On s'y verra peut-être, conclut-elle.

Elle lui fit un petit salut de la main et retourna dans la maison, où on pouvait en effet voir une vieille dame affairée à des travaux de couture.

Bibi réajusta son chapeau et regarda le long de l'avenue. Les gamins s'étaient dispersés, certains continuaient à courir en tous sens, et d'autres badauds encombraient la voie. Le groupe de nobles était hors de vue, mais il savait quelle direction générale ils avaient prise. Bibi se remit en route avec circonspection, faisant bien attention d'éviter à la fois les pavés disjoints, les grandes personnes qui lui encombraient la vue et les enfants qui bousculaient tout le monde.

C'était peine perdue. Un autre enfant, cette fois-ci un souriceau coiffé d'un étrange chapeau orange, le percuta en courant et le fit tomber à nouveau à la renverse. Comble de l'ironie, bien loin de s'excuser, il se retourna pour invectiver Bibi d'un couinement acerbe.

– Tu vois pas que tu gênes ?

Puis il repartit à la même allure, laissant cette fois Bibi se relever seul. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Il se releva péniblement, sans avoir aucunement l'idée de crier contre l'enfant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et de toute façon l'autre était déjà hors de vue. Il se mit à nouveau en route, plus prudemment que jamais, et remonta la rue sans autre désagrément majeur. Il longea de nombreuses habitations, et partout régnait la même agitation. Des personnes se parlaient d'une voix forte d'une fenêtre à l'autre, d'autres étendaient frénétiquement du linge à leurs balcons, certains traversaient prestement la rue juste devant Bibi, sans le voir, pour aller discuter avec un voisin. Bibi fut finalement très content de sortir de l'avenue en débouchant sur une petite place où trônait une taverne, avec quelques personnes attablées en terrasse, et probablement d'autres à l'intérieur. La devanture, qui affichait « La Vénus rayonnante », était imposante et décorée comme il sied pour un jour de fête. En face de la taverne, l'hippopotame que Bibi avait rencontré plus tôt s'était assis dans un coin d'herbe avec ses amis et commençait à jouer aux cartes. Bien qu'il fût pressé, Bibi se laissa gagner par la curiosité et s'approcha.

– Vas-y, Hippo, c'est à toi de jouer.

– D'accord, répondit Hippo, je place ma carte gobelin ici.

– Hé hé ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Dans ce cas, je vais placer ma carte phacoche juste à côté.

Bibi n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer à ce jeu pourtant populaire sur le continent, et particulièrement à Tréno. Il regarda un moment, intéressé, tandis que les autres enfants étaient absorbés par la partie et ne faisaient pas attention à lui. La carte jouée par le garçon était plus puissante que celle de Hippo, et la « captura », la faisant ainsi changer de camp. Il y avait des règles complexes de statistiques des cartes et d'angles d'attaque, que Bibi ne songea pas à essayer de comprendre pour l'instant. En tout cas, après que chacun eut posé d'autres cartes, il se produisit un retournement de situation, par lequel Hippo, d'une seule carte, réussit à capturer une grande partie du jeu adverse et finit ainsi vainqueur. Le vaincu, boudeur, dut lui offrir une carte de sa possession comme prix de sa défaite. Hippo, levant les yeux, remarqua alors Bibi qui avait observé la partie.

– Tu aimes les cartes, petit chapeauté ?

– Euh... je sais pas... répondit Bibi, hésitant.

– Tu n'as jamais joué ? Mais il faut absolument que tu essayes ! C'est un jeu génial !

– C'est que... commença Bibi un peu dépité en sortant le billet de sa poche.

– Ah. Dans ce cas c'est pas grave, on jouera demain.

L'énorme garçon se releva péniblement, faisant souffrir les coutures de sa salopette, et choisit deux cartes de son jeu qu'il tendit à Bibi avec un franc sourire.

– Tiens, je t'offre celles-ci. Tu pourras commencer une collection.

Bibi prit les cartes des mains potelées de Hippo et les examina un instant. La première représentait un gobelin, une petite créature humanoïde agressive habitant les zones sauvages du continent. La seconde figurait une sorte de loup à trois longues oreilles – on appelait ça un « meiden », put-il lire. Il y avait des chiffres et des flèches sur les cartes, mais Bibi songea qu'il avait bien assez perdu de temps, et ne chercha pas à les décrypter pour l'instant. Il fourra les deux cartes dans une de ses poches, remercia le gros garçon et se remit en route.

Au-delà de la petite place, la rue se poursuivait vers le château jusqu'à un rempart. Au niveau de ce rempart une haute porte était percée, un passage de pierre flanqué de deux horloges. Bibi regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore en retard, d'autant que derrière le passage se trouvait la place centrale de la ville, avec en son centre le guichet de validation des billets.

Bibi traversa le proche et entra sur la place. Il y avait un peu de monde. Quelques personnes faisaient la queue devant le guichet, tandis que quelques nobles retardataires étaient en train de franchir le pont au fond, qui menait à l'entrée du château proprement dit. Bibi regarda les autres bâtiments. À sa droite, il y avait l'échoppe d'un forgeron, et le propriétaire était en train de fermer à clef, son épouse à son bras, tous deux habillés en tenue de soirée. De l'autre côté, un hôtel faisait angle avec une autre rue. Un homme à tête de poisson et fumant la pipe était en train de poser un grand écriteau « complet » à l'entrée. Bibi examina enfin le guichet de plus près. Celui-ci était sous la forme d'un chapiteau rouge, avec un personnage de haute stature et au visage léonin derrière un comptoir. Bibi attendit un moment que les personnes devant lui aient fait tamponner leur billet, trompant son ennui en regardant des petites filles en train de jouer à la corde à sauter dans un coin de la place. Enfin, le petit homme en costume vert qui était devant lui récupéra son billet validé et ce fut au tour de Bibi.

Il s'avança vers le guichetier sans dire un mot et, tendant son bras au-dessus du comptoir, lui donna son billet. L'homme le lui prit des mains, l'observa un instant, et parut soudain peiné. Il regarda alternativement Bibi, le billet, puis à nouveau Bibi. Puis il soupira et s'adressa au mage noir d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre moins rauque que d'habitude.

– Je suis désolé, mon petit, mais il y a un souci, dit-il en saisissant un autre billet sur le comptoir. Ceci est un billet d'entrée pour voir la pièce, et celui-là, c'est celui que tu viens de me donner. Tu comprends le problème ? C'est un faux billet... Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer.

La différence était assez évidente, le billet de Bibi ne pouvait convaincre que quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu de vrai billet. Bibi secoua la tête de déception et poussa un profond soupir.

– Écoute, petit, expliqua patiemment le caissier, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'il y a de nombreuses personnes qui vont voir la pièce alors qu'ils n'ont pas de billets. Ils vont juste la voir d'un peu plus loin, tu comprends ? Dans les rues par là-bas, il y a plein de monde qui va s'installer sur les balcons et les toits qui donnent sur la cour du château. Ce que tu devrais faire, c'est aller tenter ta chance là-bas. Tu trouveras sans doute quelqu'un qui te fera une petite place sur son balcon.

Semblant deviner que Bibi n'était pas d'Alexandrie, il crut bon d'ajouter une précision.

– Tu sais, les gens d'ici ne sont pas bien méchants. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui acceptera de t'aider.

ooo

Bibi, complètement démoralisé, se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par le guichetier. Il y avait tout un tas de rues qui longeaient les murs du château, avec de grandes maisons proches des remparts. Bibi s'engagea dans ces rues. Il passa devant les grandes portes de ces maisons. Son regard fut souvent attiré par des heurtoirs en métal. Mais que c'était difficile pour lui de vaincre sa timidité ! Une fois, il osa s'approcher de la porte, mais à ce moment, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et une femme en robe élégante en sortit, probablement pour se rendre chez des amis. Une autre fois, Bibi vit un couple bien habillé taper à une porte. Elle s'ouvrit et une personne les accueillit avec forces embrassades, remarques sur l'élégance des uns et des autres, et diverses autres marques de contentement. Bibi n'osa pas s'avancer, et de toute façon, le temps de rassembler son courage, la porte s'était déjà refermée. Une troisième fois, il faillit se lancer quand une dame debout sur les marches de son perron lui lança un regard bienveillant. Mais la foule et le tumulte à l'intérieur de la maison le découragèrent, et il passa son chemin.

Il finit par faire une petite pause dans une ruelle calme, où un ouvrier perché sur une échelle était occupé à fixer une enseigne. On pouvait lire « Petit théâtre d'Alexandrie – ouverture prochaine ». Perdu dans ses pensées, honteux de sa propre timidité, Bibi s'assit contre le mur d'en face et ferma à demi les yeux. Le bruit assez régulier des coups de marteaux de l'ouvrier – un homme à tête de chien, remarqua-t-il – avaient pour lui un côté étrangement relaxant. Il se laissa bercer par le bruit sourd et monotone, se prit la tête entre les mains, et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Se faire violence n'était pas dans sa nature.

Finalement, l'ouvrier sembla avoir fini son travail et poussa un grognement de plaisir.

– Ah... Fini pour aujourd'hui !

Il redescendit l'échelle et s'étira avec un sourire de contentement. Puis il rangea le marteau dans sa sacoche et s'éloigna. L'échelle, quant à elle, resta en place. Bibi regarda l'homme s'éloigner et remarqua, à l'autre bout de la rue, une petite silhouette à demi cachée dans l'ombre, qui observait également la scène.

Quand l'ouvrier eut complètement disparu, la silhouette sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers lui. Bibi reconnut avec une certaine surprise le souriceau qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt.

– Tiens, bonjour, toi !

Il regardait alternativement Bibi et l'échelle.

– Tu n'allais pas voir la pièce ? couina-t-il.

– En fait... mon billet était... faux, répondit Bibi d'une voix complètement dépitée.

– Ah... désolé pour ça, répliqua le souriceau d'un ton qui démentait le propos. Tu veux quand même voir la pièce ?

Il y avait un accent de conspiration dans sa voix.

– Euh... oui, répondit Bibi avec une pointe d'espoir. Tu connais un balcon où on pourrait être tranquilles ?

– Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Tu veux voir la pièce, dans la cour du château, avec les invités ?

Bibi ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

– Tu peux faire ça ?

– Peut-être bien. Ça dépend. Si tu veux profiter de l'occasion, il va falloir que tu acceptes de devenir mon serviteur.

Bibi réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait, mais cela valait toujours mieux que de rester à se morfondre. Il hocha la tête.

– C'est réglé, alors. Mais en tant que mon serviteur, il va falloir que tu m'obéisses.

Bibi hocha à nouveau la tête, dans l'expectative.

– Va au coin de la rue, expliqua le souriceau, et fais le guet. Vérifie que personne ne vient.

Bibi hocha une troisième fois la tête et se dirigea vers le bout de la ruelle pour guetter. Son compère se dirigea à l'autre extrémité et fit de même. Bibi regarda de son côté. Derrière le coude que faisait la rue, il voyait d'autres maisons, et quelques passants étaient visibles au fond, mais aucun ne semblait avoir l'intention de venir dans cette direction. Le souriceau l'apostropha :

– Quelqu'un vient ?

Bibi regarda vers son nouveau « maître » et secoua silencieusement la tête.

– Bien, reprit le souriceau avec un accent de satisfaction dans la voix, on suit le plan.

Il se redirigea vers le milieu de la ruelle d'un pas leste, bientôt rejoint par Bibi qui ne savait absolument pas en quoi consistait ce fameux plan. Le souriceau s'approcha alors de l'échelle, l'attrapa par les montants et la fit basculer sur ses épaules. Bibi fut impressionné par la force physique insoupçonnable de l'enfant, qui ajusta l'échelle au mieux et partit en courant, invitant son nouveau serviteur à le suivre.

– Dépêche-toi !

Le souriceau traversa quelques rues au pas de course, et Bibi réussit à peu près à tenir son rythme. Finalement, il s'engouffra sous un porche. Il s'arrêta de l'autre côté, posa son échelle et reprit son souffle. Bibi entra à son tour dans une petite cour couverte de graviers, avec un clocher en son centre qui rejoignait les toits. Des barreaux permettaient de monter jusqu'à une lourde cloche de métal, au sommet du beffroi. Les deux enfants haletèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que le souriceau montre le clocher à Bibi.

– Allez, grimpe.

Bibi s'avança vers l'échelle, mais au moment de mettre les mains sur les premiers barreaux, il entendit une voix venant d'au-dessus de lui.

– Attention, je descends !

Bibi eut à peine le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter un petit être au pelage rose qui lui tombait dessus à toute vitesse. Au dernier moment, le personnage se mit à battre des petites ailes qu'il avait dans le dos, ce qui lui permit finalement d'atterrir en douceur.

– Ça va, coubo ? Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il à Bibi.

– Tout va bien, merci, répondit celui-ci en se relevant.

– Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, coubo.

Bibi dévisagea le nouveau venu. La petite taille, l'aspect rondouillard, la tête de chat... Il s'agissait d'un mog, membre d'une race bien connue pour s'occuper du courrier sur Héra. Son grand-père lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Il disait toujours qu'il fallait les respecter, car c'étaient les êtres les plus érudits qui soient.

– C'est mon premier serviteur, intervint le souriceau. Il va falloir bien vous entendre. Puis, se tournant vers le mog : j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, on va pouvoir y aller... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

– Vraiment pas, non... Je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis.

– Comme tu voudras, conclut l'autre en s'avançant à son tour vers l'échelle du beffroi.

Il posa sa propre échelle à la verticale, attrapa un premier barreau d'une main, tint son fardeau de l'autre main, et commença à grimper avec une agilité étonnante, suivi du regard par Bibi.

– Je m'appelle Coubo. Et toi ? dit le mog en l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

– Bibi.

– Tu vas voir la pièce ?

– Oui, dit-il d'une voix qui se fit plus hésitante. Si j'ai bien compris, le chemin passe par là-haut.

Son regard se porta à nouveau vers le haut du clocher, et il parut encore moins sûr de lui qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Oui, coubo, répondit le mog. Là-haut par les toits. C'est drôlement haut, attention à ne pas tomber.

La voix du souriceau retentit d'en haut.

– Alors ! Ça vient, oui ?

Bibi réajusta son chapeau, prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers l'échelle. Il grimpa les barreaux prudemment et arriva enfin au sommet, au niveau de la cloche, où l'autre l'attendait. Derrière celui-ci s'étendaient des toits de tuile, et au loin, le soleil avait commencé à disparaître à l'horizon.

– Allez, si on se dépêche pas, on va rater le début de la pièce ! Ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tout ça et d'arriver finalement en retard.

Le souriceau reprit l'échelle au-dessus de sa tête et sortit du clocher sur le toit attenant. Il marcha sur les tuiles jusqu'au rebord. Là, une paire de planches posées rejoignait la toiture voisine. Il traversa avec agilité, puis se retourna et fit une petite révérence.

– Bienvenue dans mon royaume. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Dépêche-toi !

Bibi hésitait, regardant la venelle déserte en contrebas avec une certaine appréhension.

– T'as pas le vertige, quand même ? Allez, t'inquiète pas, il suffit de penser que c'est pas haut.

Bibi s'engagea lentement. Les planches craquèrent sous ses pas, mais le bois tint bon, et il se retrouva sain et sauf sur l'autre bord. Il n'était quand même pas rassuré, bien conscient de sa propre maladresse.

– Allez, on n'a pas le temps de se reposer. Ça va bientôt commencer, et je veux être sur place.

Il repartit à vive allure sur l'arête du toit jusqu'à un autre assemblage de planches du même genre qui passait au-dessus d'une rue étroite. Le bois avait l'air encore plus branlant que le précédent, mais là encore, il traversa prestement et sans aucune hésitation. Bibi le suivit sur l'édifice à pas très lents, de peur de basculer sur le bord. Une fois presque arrivé de l'autre côté, il entendit un craquement sinistre produit par le bois sous son pied, et se projeta en avant, se recevant in extremis sur les tuiles du toit voisin. Les planches tombèrent en contrebas avec fracas, et des vociférations retentirent. Le souriceau ne sembla pas y prêter trop d'attention mais semblait quand même ennuyé.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de blessés. Juste des mécontents. Par contre, il va falloir que je réinstalle ce passage. Ces deux ponts étaient là depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il. J'ai une planque à moi un peu plus loin. C'est pour continuer encore au-delà et atteindre le château que j'avais besoin de planches ou d'échelles supplémentaires.

Il sembla enfin remarquer que Bibi avait failli tomber.

– Ça va, toi ? finit-il par demander.

– Je crois que oui.

– Au fait, fit-il après un instant de réflexion, je t'ai pas encore demandé... comment tu t'appelles ?

– Bibi.

– Bibi ? C'est marrant comme nom. Moi, c'est Puck. Allez, il faut se presser.

Ils continuèrent sur le toit jusqu'à un endroit complètement plat où Puck avait installé un peu de mobilier, comme un fauteuil et une table basse. Derrière, au-dessus d'une autre ruelle, d'autres planches étaient posées.

– À partir d'ici, les ponts ont été installés ces derniers jours. Il va falloir faire plus attention car ils ne sont pas vraiment éprouvés.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas de nature à rassurer Bibi. Cependant, ce pont-ci en tout cas fut traversé sans encombre par les deux enfants. Puck était toujours aussi agile, malgré l'échelle dans ses bras, et Bibi suivait comme il pouvait.

Ils traversèrent ainsi quelques autres toits, se rapprochant toujours plus des remparts. Dans ce quartier-ci, les toitures n'étaient pas occupés par des gens assis pour voir la pièce, car les maisons n'étaient pas assez hautes pour voir par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau du dernier toit, le plus proche de leur but. En contrebas, on pouvait voir l'eau saumâtre des douves, et même de là-haut, on pouvait sentir une légère odeur assez peu ragoûtante. Face à eux, au niveau du rempart, un échafaudage était installé pour une réparation d'une partie du mur qui s'était effondré. Il était juste un petit peu trop loin pour envisager de l'atteindre en sautant, même pour quelqu'un de l'agilité de Puck. Mais avec l'échelle, le problème allait pouvoir être résolu.

Puck ajusta les pieds de l'échelle du mieux possible au niveau des tuiles devant lui et, lentement, posa l'extrémité sur l'échafaudage. Il éprouva ensuite la solidité de l'édifice en forçant sur un barreau.

– Voilà qui devrait tenir le coup... espérons. Prêt ?

Bibi hocha la tête, avec un peu plus de conviction qu'avant. Avoir réussi à traverser les toits sans encombre lui avait redonné un peu de courage, et maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait quand même pas reculer.

– Je passe le premier, reprit Puck. On verra bien si ça tient sous mon poids, avant que tu me suives.

L'échelle avait l'air solide et Puck n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre l'autre côté. Arrivé là, il réajusta tout de même légèrement l'échelle afin de la caler un peu mieux, puis fit signe à Bibi qu'il pouvait le suivre sans difficulté. Le mage noir gravit alors à son tour les échelons, et à son grand soulagement, ne rencontra pas lui non plus de problème particulier. Les deux grimpèrent alors l'échafaudage jusqu'au sommet du rempart, qui était aménagé pour qu'on puisse y circuler.

– C'est un chemin de ronde, expliqua Puck, mais il est désert car c'est le seul secteur où il est censé ne pas y avoir de problème.

Partout à l'exception de cette aile, les derniers étages des maisons surplombaient le rempart, et des foules se pressaient aux balcons pour voir la pièce. En bas, la cour du château était occupé par la silhouette massive du Prima Vista, arrimé aux tours du château par de solides câbles ornés de guirlandes. Face au pont du navire qui faisait office de scène étaient installés des sièges qui commençaient à se garnir de spectateurs. La nuit était presque tombée et le spectacle n'allait pas tarder à démarrer. Bibi regarda plus attentivement et vit en face de lui un balcon du château qui faisait office de loge officielle, où quatre personnes prenaient place. Il devina sans trop de peine que la femme ventripotente coiffée d'une couronne était la reine Branet, et la regarda s'installer sur son siège en se disant qu'elle était vraiment repoussante – même d'aussi loin, on pouvait noter le visage bouffi et la chevelure disgracieuse. Le mage noir regarda les autres personnes. Un chevalier à la forte carrure et à l'armure lustrée avec soin était debout d'un côté, et de l'autre se tenait une femme en pourpoint de cuir avec un bandeau qui lui cachait un œil. Ce détail révéla à Bibi l'identité de cette personne : il avait entendu parler de Beatrix, la générale commandant les armées d'Alexandrie, et de son œil unique. Enfin, il y avait une quatrième personne, et c'était nécessairement la princesse, mais celle-ci était à demi cachée derrière la balustrade. C'était dommage, car Bibi était curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Puck l'interrompit dans sa contemplation.

– Il faut descendre et se mêler à la foule, dit-il en montrant un escalier qui descendait dans la cour. On va trouver un coin tranquille au niveau des gradins, et ensuite... on va profiter du spectacle. Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas se faire pincer par les gardes.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, rayonnant de fierté d'avoir réussi son entreprise. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son compagnon, et les deux descendirent l'escalier discrètement. La représentation n'allait pas tarder à commencer.


	3. Les Tantalas entrent en scène

******Chapitre 3 : Les Tantalas entrent en scène  
**

Dans l'aérothéâtre, on s'affairait aux ultimes préparatifs. Bach, le chef de la troupe des Tantalas, était en train de se grimer. Dans la pièce « Je veux être ton oisillon » qui allait être jouée, il était le premier à entrer en scène, sous les traits du méchant roi Lear. Il enfila un surcot de tissu raffiné et se regarda dans un grand miroir. Il était décidément fait, songea-t-il, pour jouer le rôle d'un roi, avec sa haute stature et sa bedaine avantageuse. Son goût de la bonne chère, sa voix forte, son rire puissant, tout correspondait à merveille au personnage. Et, en pensant au machiavélisme de l'ignoble roi Lear de la pièce, il en vint à se dire, sans aucune modestie, que son intelligence était également à la hauteur.

Un demi sourire sur le visage, il caressa pensivement son épaisse barbe rose. Sa figure, avec cette barbe, ce nez retroussé et ces petites oreilles pointues à la manière d'une chauve-souris, était un peu déroutante, tout en étant malgré tout pas trop déplaisante à regarder. Il se surprit à se demander si ce pouvait là être le visage d'un roi. Le roi Cid de Lindblum avait bien plus de prestance que lui, c'était certain. Mais la reine Branet d'Alexandrie, avec son visage flasque et violacé, ne méritait même pas la comparaison. Cependant, ce qu'il préférait avec son visage, ce n'était en fait pas des considérations de beauté, qui sont sans importance, mais c'était ce côté un peu ridicule : les gens, en général, ne se méfiaient pas de lui.

Il prit une perruque poudrée, et la mit sur sa tête, recouvrant ainsi ses cheveux roses ramenés en queue de cheval. Il n'aimait pas cette perruque, elle lui donnait des envies d'éternuer, mais il allait devoir la supporter pendant la pièce. Il l'ajusta correctement, passant ses oreilles dans les orifices prévus à cet effet, s'examina encore dans le miroir, et parut satisfait. Enfin, il saisit un grand manteau rouge bordé d'hermine dans la penderie et le mit majestueusement sur ses épaules.

Bach quitta enfin sa chambre et rejoignit dans une salle d'entraînement trois des quatre garçons avec qui il avait été en réunion un peu plus tôt. Markus, l'acteur principal de la pièce, relisait son texte dans un coin. Les deux autres, les principaux exécutants de l'enlèvement, s'entraînaient à l'épée, préparant leur chorégraphie. Bach resta quelques instants à admirer la fluidité de leurs mouvements, particulièrement ceux de Frank, qui avait une grande habitude du maniement de cette arme – en fait, il utilisait pour le spectacle son arme personnelle. Son adversaire, Djidane, semblait un tout petit peu moins habile. Mais c'était trompeur : il était en réalité habitué à manier des armes plus courtes, et avait une prédilection pour une paire de grandes dagues recourbées. Mais pour les besoins de la scène, il avait dû les troquer contre cette épée longue, qu'il maniait tout de même honorablement bien. Ils firent encore quelques passes d'armes, le métal dansant et s'entrechoquant entre leurs doigts, jusqu'à ce que Frank tombe à la renverse en arrière.

– Eh, dit-il d'une voix forte, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ton personnage n'a pas de queue, donc pas question d'utiliser la tienne.

Djidane avait en effet utilisé sa longue queue de singe – la seule chose non humaine dans son apparence – pour subrepticement accrocher la cheville de son ami et le faire tomber.

– Pas ma faute si tu tiens pas debout ! répondit Djidane, goguenard, en se mettant à rire.

Il tendit la main à Frank qui la saisit, se releva prestement, et rit de bon cœur avec lui, bientôt rejoint par Markus, qui avait posé son livre et les regardait à présent. Ces trois-là, admira Bach, étaient les meilleurs amis qui soient.

Il les regarda avec la fierté d'un enseignant devant des élèves particulièrement doués, mais aussi d'un père devant ses fils qui ont si bien réussi. Car voilà exactement ce qu'il était pour eux, à la fois un professeur et un père, et au sein des Tantalas ils trouvaient à la fois une école et une famille. Bach avait créé la bande des Tantalas après la perte de ses parents, pour se reconstituer un entourage. Il avait recueilli des orphelins, des enfants ayant fui leur foyer, des repris de justice n'arrivant pas à se réintégrer, des mendiants que tout le monde ignorait... Et tous ceux-là avaient trouvé plus que leur compte : une structure, une famille, des amis, un logis, une subsistance. À son contact, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils étaient devenus quelqu'un, même si on pouvait lui reprocher d'en avoir fait des brigands. Oui, des malfrats avant tout, malgré leur couverture de troupe de théâtre.

Bach se souvint de la chance qu'il avait eu d'acquérir cet aérothéâtre. Il avait ainsi pu avoir une façade légale à l'activité des Tantalas. Un nouvel essor, de nouveaux horizons. Les membres avaient appris le métier d'acteur, et ils y avaient pris goût. On pouvait même dire qu'ils aimaient beaucoup ça, et leur jeu était de qualité. Ils étaient ainsi devenus assez célèbres dans le royaume de Lindblum. Et aujourd'hui ils se produisaient à Alexandrie.

Quand Bach leur avait annoncé leur voyage à l'étranger, et la mission qui allait avec, il avait pu ressentir chez eux de la tension et des sentiments contradictoires. Ils étaient fiers de se produire à Alexandrie, impatients de réaliser leur coup le plus ambitieux, mais aussi inquiets : selon la manière dont se déroulerait l'enlèvement, cette représentation dans la grande cité du nord serait peut-être aussi la dernière. Et ils avaient fini par s'attacher à leur activité annexe. Lui aussi avait longuement réfléchi à ces conséquences, mais la mission était de la plus haute importance pour son commanditaire.

Cina, le mécanicien de la troupe, entra dans la salle, encore en tenue de travail. Bach fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas monter sur scène vêtu de cette manière, même si son rôle était complètement annexe dans la pièce. Déjà que son visage digne d'un clown était suffisamment grotesque pour le condamner à la figuration ou à des rôles comiques, il ne pouvait pas ajouter au ridicule en paraissant ainsi vêtu.

– Cef, ça va bientôt démarrer. Z'ai vu le capitaine des gardes qui m'a dit qu'il donnerait le signal de départ dans une dizaine de minutes.

– Très bien, répondit Bach en claquant des mains. Les enfants, en route ! Cina, tu vas dire aux frères Nero qu'ils se tiennent prêts avec les feux d'artifice avant de te poster aux commandes d'ouverture. Djidane, tu vas vérifier que Rubis a fini de se repoudrer. Quant à moi, je vais dire à Vardig et son groupe de se mettre en place.

Bach monta à la coursive où se tenaient les musiciens, en espérant en son for intérieur qu'ils se surpasseraient malgré leur inquiétude. C'étaient en effet ceux qui avaient émis le plus de réserves sur la mission. Anciens mendiants, ils se retrouvaient à jouer pour des têtes couronnées et avaient peur de perdre cette occasion inespérée de prendre leur revanche sur le destin. Leur chef d'orchestre, ancien compositeur tombé dans l'oubli, les avait remotivés, mais n'était lui-même pas rassuré le moins du monde.

Bach les trouva à leur poste, leurs instruments en main, dans l'expectative, et s'adressa à eux à voix basse, car d'ici le son portait beaucoup vers l'extérieur.

– Tout va bien ?

– Pas de problème, chef, répondirent-ils, quasiment à l'unisson, comme à leur habitude.

– Vous nous jouez quoi en introduction ? Ça ressemblait au « Roi de la Montagne »...

Ils avaient répété toute la journée un morceau qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Bach.

– J'en ai composé une adaptation, en plus gai, dont je ne suis pas peu fier, répondit Vardig d'un ton important.

Bach sourit. Vardig aimait bien utiliser certains des morceaux qui avaient fait son succès par le passé. Et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'un spectateur qui reconnaissait sa musique. C'était cependant très rare.

– Bien, reprit Bach d'un ton plus sérieux. Tenez-vous prêts, on va bientôt avoir le signal de démarrage.

Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée en compagnie de Vardig, et regarda vers l'extérieur. La nuit était tout à fait tombée, à présent, et les derniers spectateurs étaient en train de s'installer. Il fouilla du regard le balcon de la loge officielle et vit facilement le capitaine Steiner, debout, l'épée bien droite.

– Fidèle toutou de sa majesté... murmura-t-il.

Puis il le montra du doigt au chef d'orchestre.

– Tu vois le grand à l'air idiot dans son armure là-bas ? C'est de lui qu'il faut que tu guettes le signal.

ooo

À l'autre bout de la cour, Steiner était loin de se douter des qualificatifs injurieux à son égard. Debout légèrement en retrait de la reine Branet et de sa fille, il assumait avec fierté sa responsabilité de garde du corps. Et il tenait à avoir une attitude irréprochable et une vigilance sans faille, ne serait-ce que pour tenir la dragée haute à la générale Beatrix, qui était placée non loin de lui. Pendant toute la soirée, avait-il décidé, il aurait un œil sur les spectateurs des balcons et un œil sur les spectateurs dans la cour, pour parer à tous les dangers. Et un œil sur la pièce, aussi, car les acteurs qu'il avait rencontrés ne lui avaient pas fait bonne impression. Plus des têtes de vauriens que d'artistes, à son avis. Et un œil sur la reine et la princesse, aussi, bien sûr, songea-t-il.

Il lança un regard vers la princesse, qui avait pris place aux côtés de sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche brodée de vert, et son diadème brillait comme jamais sur sa chevelure brune qui se déversait en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Elle avait, du haut de ses seize ans, de quoi faire se tourner tous les regards, mais le capitaine remarqua aussi qu'elle avait un visage triste et songeur, absolument pas en harmonie avec la soirée. C'était son anniversaire, on allait donner à l'instant sa pièce préférée, elle n'avait donc pas de raison de se laisser aller à la mélancolie ! Enfin, ça n'allait pas durer, la pièce allait démarrer et la princesse allait retrouver sa joie de vivre habituelle, il en était convaincu.

Son attention se reporta vers les spectateurs dans la cour. Il n'y avait plus de mouvement, signe que tout le monde était maintenant confortablement installé. Il fit un pas en avant en direction de la reine.

– Majesté, faut-il faire démarrer la pièce ?

– Faites, Steiner, faites, répondit la reine sans cesser d'agiter un large éventail.

Steiner se tourna alors vers le Prima Vista et pointa son épée vers le bateau, comme convenu avec le chef de la troupe. Quelques secondes plus tard, un feu d'artifice de gerbes multicolores éclata sur le bateau, éclairant la scène. Au même moment, la coursive des musiciens se suréleva et de là retentirent les premières notes de l'introduction, tandis que les spectateurs accueillaient le début de la représentation par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La reine elle-même, ravie par ce feu d'artifice préliminaire, fit un large sourire et se mit à danser au rythme de la musique. Steiner, qui s'était remis à sa place, était heureux que la représentation démarre enfin, ne serait-ce que pour égayer un peu le visage de la princesse. Mais il déchanta rapidement en regardant à nouveau en direction de celle-ci, car elle avait baissé les yeux, l'air plus abattue et pensive que jamais. Elle semblait presque se désintéresser du spectacle...

ooo

Bientôt la musique d'introduction cessa, et le silence se fit sur le pont du Prima Vista comme dans l'assistance. Alors s'avança sur la scène Bach, interprétant le roi Lear, pour une narration préliminaire des circonstances de la pièce. Il salua les spectateurs et prit la parole avec emphase.

– Mesdames, messieurs, très chers spectateurs ! La pièce que nous allons jouer devant vous ce soir se déroule dans un lointain passé... L'héroïne de cette histoire, la princesse Cordélia, et son amant Markus sont sur le point d'être séparés. La princesse décide alors de fuir le château familial, mais elle est ramenée devant son père le roi Lear. La pièce de ce soir commence alors qu'ayant appris cela, Markus est sur le point de croiser le fer avec le cruel souverain.

Bach se tourna tour à tour devant chaque côté de l'assistance, levant la main à l'attention des spectateurs.

– Et à présent, Votre Royale Majesté, Princesse Grenat, nobles gens de l'assistance et vous qui nous regardez du haut des toits, les Tantalas vous présentent fièrement « Je veux être ton oisillon ».

Bach salua alors à nouveau bien bas, tandis qu'une musique tragique se mettait à retentir. Il alla se placer à gauche de la scène, où il fut rejoint par les frères Nero. Benero et Senero étaient des humanoïdes petits et musculeux, avec une tête animale, peut-être de porc ou de mouton, mais il était difficile pour l'assistance de s'en assurer. Ils portaient en effet sur leur visage un tissu noir, à la manière de bourreaux, laissant uniquement voir une paire d'yeux féroces. Ils s'avancèrent, jetant leurs meilleurs regards noirs à l'assistance, faisant ressentir au mieux leur caractère hostile, et vinrent se flanquer de part et d'autre du roi Lear, dont ils étaient les fidèles serviteurs. Alors s'avança Markus, qui fit une impression plus agréable aux gentes dames dans le public – malgré sa mâchoire prognathe laissant entrevoir quelques dents pointues. Grand et robuste, il jouait l'amant de Cordélia, un homme de basse extraction opportunément nommé Markus lui-même. Il avait donc choisi de s'habiller exactement comme d'habitude. Il portait en l'occurrence un surcot bleu, un pantalon de même couleur et son éternel foulard brun sur la tête qui cachait sa calvitie précoce. Il vint se placer face aux trois autres et tous se dévisagèrent, attendant l'apparition des autres acteurs.

Alors, le fond de la scène s'éclaira, révélant trois autres personnages, campés par Djidane, Frank et Cina, vêtus aussi ordinairement que Markus, et brandissant un armement de circonstance.

– On t'a privé de ton père ! On t'a privé de ta mère ! commença Frank. Markus, c'est maintenant ton amour qu'on t'arrache !

– Toujours le sort s'acharne ! continua Cina, avec un effort de diction notable. Quel espoir te tiendra en vie à présent ?

– Pour notre ami... dit Djidane à son tour en levant son épée, puissions-nous plonger cet acier dans le cœur de l'exécrable roi Lear !

Les trois coururent alors rejoindre Markus, qui dévisageait ses adversaires, l'arme dégainée. Frank l'interpella.

– Nous sommes avec toi, camarade !

– Je vous prie, répondit Markus, rangez vos lames ! Ce fourbe est à moi seul !

– Non, camarade, reprit Cina, j'ai moi aussi perdu un frère des mains de ce scélérat !

Bach, brandissant son arme d'un geste de défi, fit retentir sa voix puissante.

– Comment donc ? Hors de ma vue, vermine ! Vous osez lever vos épées contre votre roi ?! Tous ceux qui se dressent sur mon chemin disparaissent dans les ténèbres !

Markus dégaina à son tour.

– Traître Lear, lança Djidane, vois la souffrance qui habite le cœur de notre compagnon ! Et sois maintenant instruit de cette douleur !

La musique d'ambiance se fit plus rythmée, épique, et Djidane se lança contre Bach, qui para son coup d'épée de sa lame, tandis que les autres commençaient également à se battre. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le roi et ses sbires se révélant être non seulement de redoutables combattants, mais également des sorciers, lançant des sortilèges de foudre ou de flammes sur leurs adversaires, du plus bel effet pour les spectateurs. Bach et les frères Nero, bien sûr, n'étaient pas des adeptes de la magie noire, mais ils s'étaient entraînés à maîtriser des sorts simples qui donnaient l'illusion de puissants sortilèges, tout en étant absolument sans conséquences.

Néanmoins, le combat tourna à l'avantage des jeunes vengeurs, Benero puis Senero tombant inanimés sous leurs coups, et bientôt le roi lui-même fut mis à mal. Il rompit le combat, grondant sa rage à son ennemi

– Jamais tu n'auras mon pardon, Markus !

Et il s'enfuit par un escalier, poursuivi par Djidane.

– Reviens donc !

Frank s'interposa alors, empêchant le jeune homme de poursuivre le roi plus avant.

– Hors de mon chemin !

– Réfléchis donc ! intima Frank. Si la princesse Cordélia épouse le prince Schneider, nos deux royaumes vivront enfin en paix !

– Quelle folie ! Si la chose était si aisée, nous pourrions même bannir la souffrance de ce monde !

Tout en montant les marches, les deux commencèrent un nouveau combat. D'un ample mouvement du bras, Djidane fit un coup à plat en direction du torse de Frank, qui se baissa pour l'éviter et répliqua par un coup pour trancher les jambes de son adversaire. Celui-ci sauta haut par-dessus la lame et tenta une estocade en plein cœur, forçant Frank à reculer. La chorégraphie tant préparée avait commencé. Ils firent encore quelques passes d'armes, puis levèrent leurs épées en même temps, assénant leurs coups lame contre lame dans un bruit très convaincant de métal meurtri. Frank saisit alors la balustrade et sauta à nouveau en bas, sur la scène, Djidane à sa poursuite. Ils continuèrent alors le combat juste devant les premiers rangs de spectateurs, pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci.

– En garde !

– N'espère pas quartier de ma part !

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, dans un désordre spontané absolument factice. Que l'un se baisse pour éviter un coup mortel de l'autre, que l'un se fende, forçant l'autre à une esquive inespérée, que les lames s'entrechoquent ou que Djidane évite un coup redoutable d'un saut périlleux arrière dont il avait le secret, tout était en fait minutieusement prévu dès le départ. Le combat dura le temps qu'il fallait pour que l'assemblée soit pleinement satisfaite et finalement Frank rompit l'affrontement.

– Nous en finirons plus tard !

Il partit en courant le long de l'allée.

– Je ne te laisserai pas fuir !

Djidane le poursuivit jusqu'à ce que les deux sortent de vue vers une entrée du château. La scène suivante, une émouvante rencontre entre les deux amants, allait pouvoir démarrer. Et ainsi distraire l'assistance quant à la disparition de Frank et Djidane, qui avaient à présent d'autres projets.

ooo

Les deux compères arrivèrent rapidement à une porte du château, gardée par deux brutos en faction. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, le souffle court et pantelants de sueur.

– Sacrée performance, hein ? demanda un des gardes.

Djidane acquiesça de la tête et posa une main sur le mur en tentant de maîtriser sa respiration.

– Il y aurait, demanda-t-il en haletant, un endroit où on pourrait s'asseoir deux minutes avant de repartir sur scène ?

– Et un peu d'eau serait pas de refus, ajouta Frank.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant, et haussèrent les épaules. L'un d'eux montra un passage juste à droite dans l'entrée du château.

– Notre salle de garde est juste à côté, dit-il. Venez donc, mais pas longtemps. C'est qu'on n'est pas censés quitter notre poste, vous comprenez.

Ils se mirent en route et bifurquèrent tout de suite à droite dans le passage, qui menait à une solide porte en bois. Le garde l'ouvrit, laissant voir une petite pièce faiblement meublée qui servait pour le briefing des brutos. Djidane et Frank s'assirent sur un simple banc dans un coin de la pièce. L'autre brutos servit de l'eau dans des gobelets en terre cuite, que les deux acteurs burent d'un trait, avec délectation.

– On va s'en remettre, ne vous en faites pas. À la limite, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on reprend notre souffle un instant, et on retrouvera bien notre chemin tout seuls.

– Pas possible, répondit le garde en secouant la tête, on a des ordres. On est obligés de vous attendre, mais dépêchez-vous, du coup.

Djidane lança à Frank un regard appuyé signifiant « On passe au plan B ».

– On va pas vous embêter plus longtemps, alors, dit un Frank encore à bout de souffle. Vous nous aidez à nous relever ? ajouta-t-il en tendant le bras.

Les deux brutos s'avancèrent pour les assister. L'un prit le bras de Djidane, qui l'agrippa et le fit tomber à la renverse face contre le banc, assénant en même temps son autre poing sur l'arrière de la tête. Au même moment, Frank enfonçait son genou dans l'estomac de l'autre, et lui envoyait un crochet au menton. Les deux tombèrent inanimés, tandis que les Tantalas se relevaient, pas si épuisés que ça.

– Pas très efficace, ce casque, dit Djidane dans un sourire.

Frank était déjà penché sur le corps inconscient de son infortunée victime.

– Au point où on en est, on va leur piquer leurs uniformes, ça nous permettra de passer inaperçus.

Ils s'affairèrent ainsi et bientôt les deux brutos furent en petite tenue sur le carrelage de la salle de gardes. Djidane et Frank s'habillèrent, prirent les petits boucliers ronds des soldats, mais gardèrent leurs propres épées. Frank, en tenue complète, pouvait faire complètement illusion, le casque cachant suffisamment son visage. Djidane semblait hésiter à mettre le sien.

– Mon casque pue un peu...

– Et le mien sent la rose, peut-être ? Allez, on a du boulot, dépêche-toi !

Frank plaça sous son armure la bourse remplie d'insectes qui lui servirait pour sa diversion. Djidane, quant à lui, sortit une fiole de somnifère qu'il rangea délicatement dans une poche de la sienne, mais préféra laisser son casque sur la table.

– De toute façon, un brutos est un brutos. Bon, on est partis. À moi la princesse et son somnifère. À toi les puluches dans la loge.

– Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je déteste ces bestioles, répondit Frank à cette évocation.

Les deux camarades ramassèrent les corps des deux soldats, et les déposèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

– Tout va bien, ils dorment comme des bébés. Ça va nous laisser un peu de temps.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent de la salle de garde. Un peu plus loin à droite se trouvait un grand escalier qui montait à l'étage. Les marches étaient en marbre et un épais tapis rouge en recouvrait les trois quarts. Frank le montra du doigt.

– La loge royale est par là-haut.

– Pressons-nous.

– Oui, ajouta Frank, la mission doit absolument être finie avant la fin de la pièce.

Frank s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'au couloir principal, mais battit tout de suite en retraite et se cacha derrière un pilier avec Djidane, tandis que deux gardes amazones passaient devant eux. Il attendit quelques instants, et jeta un coup d'œil avec prudence. Il fit signe à Djidane de venir.

– C'est bon, elles sont passées.

– Jolies filles, dit Djidane, j'aimerais bien que les gardes soient aussi agréables à regarder à Lindblum.

– Comme si c'était le moment...

Les deux brigands s'avancèrent à nouveau dans le grand couloir. À leur gauche, ils pouvaient voir la sortie vers la cour, à présent non gardée. À leur droite, le couloir débouchait dans une grande salle dont le mur du fond était orné d'un portrait de l'imposante reine Branet avec un chat noir dans les bras.

– Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils pensent à redécorer...

Ils gravirent le grand escalier, qui tourna bientôt sur la gauche, passant devant une haute fenêtre. À travers la vitre, ils pouvaient voir la scène, où Markus donnait la réplique à la princesse Cordélia. Djidane jeta un coup d'œil et étouffa un ricanement en voyant son ami embrasser Rubis. Lors de leur représentation précédente, c'était le personnage de Djidane qui embrassait celui de Rubis, et depuis, ils vivaient une amourette. Bah ! Si l'histoire venait à se répéter, il la laissait volontiers à Markus... Tandis que Frank vérifiait que personne n'arrivait, Djidane continua de monter et atteignit un nouveau couloir à l'étage.

Juste à ce moment-là, une grande double porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche, laissant le passage à une jeune femme à l'air pressé. Elle portait un manteau blanc, avec une capuche relevée sur la tête. Au niveau de la taille et sur les bords du vêtement étaient brodés de multiples triangles rouges. Un accoutrement étrange, pensa Djidane, ni un habit de servante, ni de garde, ni de noble... Il dévisagea la jeune femme, en lui barrant à demi la route vers l'escalier, où elle semblait vouloir se diriger. Elle avait un beau visage à la peau claire et aux grands yeux bruns, et une mèche de ses cheveux noirs dépassait de sa capuche. Un visage magnifique, songea tout de suite Djidane, si magnifique...

– Pardonnez-moi, mais... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser passer ? demanda la jeune femme.

Djidane hésita, absorbé par la contemplation de ces traits fins et ce regard envoûtant.

– Aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

– Non, mais...

Djidane hésita encore. Une foule d'idées se pressaient dans sa tête. Il avait souvent été attiré par des filles, mais jamais il n'avait eu des sensations pareilles, avec la respiration qui s'accélère, le cœur qui bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et comme un creux dans l'estomac. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer de manière satisfaisante, il était plus habitué à la drague facile qu'à l'analyse sincère de ses sentiments. Mais il sentait confusément qu'il ne fallait pas laisser filer cet instant particulier.

– Je me demandais si c'était pas toi que j'attendais...

La jeune femme regarda Djidane avec stupéfaction. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et un petit sourire, un charmant sourire, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Pardon ? Vous... m'attendiez ?

– Ouais ! Depuis ta naissance ! J'ai toujours su qu'on se rencontrerait ici...

La jeune femme avait un regard de plus en plus perplexe, mais Djidane, tout à son trouble actuel, y décelait encore plus de beauté.

– Vous joueriez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je... Non... Pas du tout...

Il contemplait toujours le visage de la jeune femme, rêvant de faire plus amplement sa connaissance...

– Alors, je vous prie de m'excuser ! répliqua-t-elle en tentant de l'écarter de son chemin.

– Attends ! dit Djidane en lui barrant toujours le passage.

Une autre idée commençait à se former dans son esprit, une idée pour l'instant nébuleuse.

– On s'est pas déjà rencontrés ? continua-t-il.

– Non... je...

– Ah bon...

Djidane sembla un instant s'avouer vaincu, puis il se ravisa. quelque chose le dérangeait, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il chercha à gagner du temps.

– Et puis non ! Je vois pas pourquoi je laisserais filer une jolie fille comme toi !

C'est à ce moment-là que Frank, qui était resté à faire le guet plus bas, monta rejoindre son ami.

– Djidane ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme, ainsi apostrophé, tourna machinalement la tête pour regarder en direction de Frank. Sautant sur l'occasion, la jeune femme le bouscula et s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans l'escalier. Au passage, elle poussa également Frank qui tomba assis sur une marche. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Djidane, qui s'élança à sa poursuite.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?! fit Frank. Qui c'est ?!

– Reste pas là ! C'est la princesse ! lui répondit Djidane en dévalant l'escalier.


	4. La disparition

******Chapitre 4 : La disparition**

– Je t'en prie, Markus, ne m'appelle jamais plus « princesse » ! Es-tu capable de me chérir, moi, la fille du roi ? Ou est-ce trop illusoire de ma part de l'espérer ?

– N'aie pas d'inquiétude. Débarrasse-toi des contingences de ta royauté, et je t'envelopperai de mon amour, et jamais je ne te quitterai. Je t'en prie, sois l'oisillon à jamais dans la cage de mon cœur ! Embarquons dans le premier navire avant que l'aube ne révèle notre fuite.

Steiner s'ennuyait ferme, ces mièvreries n'étaient vraiment pas à son goût. Il regarda les deux acteurs s'enlacer en se disant que c'était vraiment stupide. Une princesse avec un vaurien... Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger les spectatrices. Les gentes dames dans l'assistance semblaient ravies, et la reine elle-même montrait des signes de vif contentement. Steiner, cependant, ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la princesse Grenat, car elle s'était absentée quelques minutes. Des minutes bien longues...

ooo

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du château, deux personnages étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Pile et Face, les deux bouffons jumeaux de la reine, avaient eu des informations de la part de gardes selon lesquelles la princesse Grenat avait pris le pendentif du trésor royal, frappé aux armes d'Alexandrie. La raison en était un mystère, pourquoi la princesse aurait-elle eu besoin de ce joyau ? Ils étaient alors allés jeter un coup d'œil dans la loge officielle. La princesse n'y était pas.

Préoccupés, les deux petits hommes se rendirent alors dans les appartements royaux. La chambre de la princesse Grenat était ouverte et la femme de chambre habituelle de cette dernière, une jeune femme au visage timide, était en train de passer le balai. Pile l'apostropha d'une voix criarde :

– Vous avez vu la princesse ?

La femme de chambre n'aimait pas les deux bouffons jumeaux, elle en avait un peu peur, et de manière générale n'appréciait pas leurs manières, comme beaucoup d'autres domestiques dans le château. De petite taille, ils avaient chacun un costume à carreaux et un bonnet à clochettes, comme il sied à leur fonction. Celui de Pile était bleu et celui de Face, rouge, et ils portaient des peintures de même couleur en travers du visage. Mais ce qui les rendait presque inquiétants, c'était leur visage longiligne et blafard qu'aucun sourire ne venait jamais éclairer, et leurs petits yeux blancs effrayants. La soubrette s'avança d'un pas.

– Oui, je l'ai vue il y a quelque temps, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

– Racontez-nous ça ! lança Pile.

– Oui, racontez-nous ! renchérit Face.

– Eh bien, expliqua la servante, j'étais déjà en train de balayer dans cette chambre, et mademoiselle est entrée et m'a demandé de la laisser et d'aller m'occuper de la chambre de la reine en attendant. J'ai obéi et quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle me laissait poursuivre ma tâche.

– Vous l'avez vue partir ? demanda Pile en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Non, j'ai juste vu la porte d'entrée de l'antichambre claquer en passant. Elle devait probablement sortir des appartements tandis que je retournais dans sa chambre.

– Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle y faisait ?

– Je m'occupe de ce qui me regarde, répondit la servante d'un ton qui signifiait « contrairement à certains ».

Pile renifla bruyamment et les deux tournèrent les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Ils ressortirent des appartements royaux et coururent à l'entrée principale du château, questionnant au passage quelques gardes amazones, qui n'avaient rien à leur apprendre. Les gardes à l'entrée leur firent le même discours : ils n'avaient pas vu la princesse de la soirée. À ce moment, ils furent franchement effrayés.

– C'est horrible ! dit Pile.

– C'est horrible ! renchérit Face. Sa Majesté ne va pas être contente. Pas contente du tout.

Généralement, c'étaient les bouffons qui faisaient les frais de ses colères. Mais malgré cela, il était bien sûr de la plus haute importance de la prévenir.

– Oh non. Pas contente du tout. Dépêchons-nous, pressons-nous, hâtons-nous, conclut Pile.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre la loge officielle aussi vite que possible avec leurs petites jambes, et s'y engouffrèrent, à bout de souffle.

– Votre Majestééééé ! cria Pile à l'attention de la reine.

– C'est une catastrophe ! continua Face.

Leurs braillements étaient heureusement trop faibles pour importuner les spectateurs de la pièce, et la reine elle-même était trop absorbée par le dialogue entre Markus et un de ses compères pour prêter attention à eux.

Le capitaine Steiner leur fit face et prit son visage le plus autoritaire. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ces deux avortons.

– Elle ne veut voir personne ! Revenez plus tard ! dit-il d'un ton ferme et ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

La générale Beatrix, de l'autre côté de la loge, avait également entendu et s'était avancée à son tour.

– Est-ce urgent ?

Trouvant une oreille plus attentive, les deux bouffons vinrent se planter devant elle, au grand dam de Steiner, qui aurait préféré qu'elle le laisse gérer ça tout seul.

– Exactement ! glapit Face.

– Je dirais même, c'est une urgence urgentissime ! renchérit Pile du même ton. La princesse...

– Est introuvable ! acheva Face.

Beatrix resta pensive une seconde, puis leur demanda de s'expliquer. Les deux bouffons racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient en quelques mots, et la générale leur assura qu'elle allait s'en occuper, leur demandant de ne pas bouger. Elle retourna aux côtés de la reine, qu'elle salua militairement.

– Je regarde la pièce, revenez plus tard ! glapit la reine d'un ton peu amène, sans la regarder ni cesser de s'éventer.

– C'est que... la princesse semble avoir disparu.

La reine lui prêta enfin attention.

– Vous voulez dire qu'on ne l'a pas vue depuis un certain temps ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il semble qu'elle soit partie en emportant avec elle le pendentif du trésor national.

La reine cessa tout à fait de suivre la pièce.

– Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ? dit-elle, perplexe.

Elle se caressa le menton pensivement, puis appela Steiner. Elle ordonna alors à ses deux officiers de retrouver rapidement sa fille et de la ramener ici.

– À vos ordres ! répondirent les deux soldats d'une même voix, saluant leur souveraine avant de se retirer.

ooo

Non loin de là, dans une petite salle de gardes, deux brutos venaient péniblement de se remettre debout. Ils analysèrent leur situation, qui n'était pas brillante. Ils étaient en sous-vêtements, et les deux gredins qui les avaient agressés n'étaient bien sûr pas restés là pour s'excuser. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec le regard contrit de celui qui sait qu'il va se faire tancer dans peu de temps, et en plus pour de bonnes raisons.

– Brutos, rassemblement ! rugit le capitaine Steiner depuis le couloir proche.

– Voilà qui n'aura pas traîné... gémit l'un d'eux.

Ils sortirent de la salle, tout honteux de leur tenue, et se présentèrent devant leur capitaine qui descendait vivement l'escalier. Sous les yeux moqueurs d'une amazone qui passait par là, ils se mirent au garde à vous. Le regard de Steiner, lui, n'était pas du tout amusé.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce laisser-aller ? Vous vous croyez où ? tonna-t-il.

Les deux soldats prirent un air piteux, et le capitaine ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

– Ordre de Sa Majesté : il faut retrouver la princesse Grenat qui a disparu. Fouillez tout le château et les alentours ! Et plus vite que ça !

Et il partit au trot, sans leur permettre de raconter ce qui leur était arrivé. Un des deux gardes envisagea bien de l'interpeller, car il se disait qu'il y avait sûrement un rapport entre cette disparition et leurs mésaventures, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, s'il y avait réellement un lien, alors son collègue et lui étaient encore plus en faute. Il estima donc plus sage de ne rien dire.

ooo

Steiner était bien décidé à fouiller chaque pièce, à interroger chaque personne, à retourner chaque pierre du château, s'il le fallait, pour remplir sa mission. Il commença son enquête dans le grand hall, où il interrogea deux amazones en faction, leur demandant de lui rapporter tout fait étrange survenu dans la soirée. La première garde, au visage enjoué, lui déclara avoir vu deux brutos en petite tenue, et l'autre, au regard un tantinet dédaigneux, l'informa qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée était passée par là en courant, poursuivie par deux autres de ses hommes.

– Et vous n'êtes pas intervenue ?! demanda le capitaine, stupéfait et outré.

– J'ai supposé, répondit l'amazone avec un sourire narquois, que les deux brutos sauraient très bien gérer ça tout seuls. Aurais-je eu tort ?

Le capitaine encaissa l'allusion acerbe aussi stoïquement que possible, c'est-à-dire qu'il se contenta de lancer un regard furieux à la femme et à sa voisine qui réprimait un fou-rire, et qu'il tourna les talons. Il envisagea un court instant de parler aux deux jeunes femmes de la disparition de la princesse, mais se ravisa bien vite : la générale, après tout, saurait très bien gérer ça toute seule... Il nota cependant l'information donnée par l'irrespectueuse amazone dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport, mais c'était toujours intéressant.

Il vit alors un de ses hommes qui traversait le hall au pas de course. Il le laissa s'approcher un peu et reconnut Toghebon, sa dernière recrue. Il l'apostropha.

– Holà, soldat, au rapport ! Nous avons pour ordre de retrouver la princesse.

– Je sais, capitaine. Le sergent Bayroyd et moi, on vous a entendu. Je la cherche dans le château, et il est parti fouiller à l'extérieur vers les jardins et les dépendances.

– Très bien, mon garçon.

Il allait le laisser partir, mais le retint un instant encore.

– Cette amazone, là-bas, vient de me dire que des brutos poursuivaient tantôt une personne portant une capuche blanche, c'était toi ?

– Non, capitaine, pas entendu parler.

– Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est peut-être rien. Continue de chercher, mon gars.

– Oui, capitaine, répondit le garde avec un salut avant de repartir.

Décidément, ce jeune était un bon élément. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas de tous ses hommes, et il put s'en apercevoir une nouvelle fois en attrapant l'un d'entre eux en train de resquiller de la nourriture sur les tables du banquet qu'une foule de commis était en train de dresser. Il le réprimanda vertement et l'envoya en mission comme les autres, puis alla fouiller dans les cuisines. Là aussi, une armada de cuisiniers étaient aux fourneaux. La pièce était étouffante et bruyante et n'importe qui aurait pu se cacher ici. Cependant, Steiner doutait que la princesse soit là. Il interrogea quand même le chef-cuisinier, un kwe bedonnant à l'allure de crapaud. Le chef, occupé à goûter les sauces, lui assura que la princesse n'était pas ici, de la voix croassante si particulière aux kwes.

– On ne chôme pas, ici, miam. Si on avait eu la princesse dans les pattes, on lui aurait poliment demandé de partir.

Steiner comprit également l'allusion le concernant, et alla chercher ailleurs. De toute manière, il était toujours mal à l'aise face aux kwes. Ces gens-là, à la pointe de la gastronomie, donnaient toujours l'impression de vouloir avaler leurs interlocuteurs.

À l'étage en dessous, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. La princesse était très férue de livres de toutes sortes, et passait souvent de longues heures dans les rayonnages. À l'entrée, l'archiviste le renseigna. La princesse était venue plus tôt dans la journée pour lui emprunter une nouvelle fois « Je veux être ton oisillon », mais il ne l'avait pas revue depuis. En parcourant rapidement la grande pièce pour le principe, Steiner trouva Lauda, le soldat poète, et s'avança avec mauvaise humeur pour l'envoyer en mission. Celui-là avait probablement raté sa vocation, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y réfléchir. Cela dit, Lauda put lui confirmer que la princesse n'était pas venue ici dans la soirée. Le capitaine lui ordonna de fouiller les différentes pièces des environs, « puisqu'il connaissait si bien les lieux », et se dirigea quant à lui vers la sortie du château.

ooo

À l'extérieur, sur les rives du lac, on entendait bien les acclamations des spectateurs de la pièce. Steiner savait qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver la princesse avant la fin de la représentation, pendant que la reine était trop occupée pour se mettre en rogne. Il alla au bord du lac donner ses ordres à un autre soldat qui était en faction pour empêcher les barques d'aborder de ce côté-ci, et lui laissa la charge de la fouille des jardins. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la plus proche des quatre tours. La princesse était peut-être montée voir la pièce d'une position plus haute. Steiner en doutait, c'était vraiment trop haut pour y voir suffisamment bien, mais il fallait bien chercher quelque part.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée de la tour, quand il entendit des mouvements derrière des buissons proches de l'allée. Il s'approcha à petits pas, et écarta d'un coup les branchages, révélant deux personnes allongées l'une sur l'autre, en train de s'embrasser avec fougue. Ce n'était à l'évidence pas la princesse. Le capitaine poussa un rugissement, reconnaissant Weimar avec une amazone.

– Sortez de là, tous les deux !

Les deux gardes poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, et se redressèrent vivement en réajustant leur tenue quelque peu débraillée. Le capitaine attrapa son subordonné par l'oreille.

– Je te reprends encore, gronda-t-il, et je t'enferme dans une cellule le temps qu'il faudra, au pain sec et à l'eau ! Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

Le soldat trembla de tous ses membres, en se massant douloureusement l'oreille. Steiner lança un regard furieux à l'amazone, une jeune femme blonde au visage assez agréable, et pour l'heure rouge de confusion. Officiellement, il n'avait aucune autorité sur elle, mais au vu des circonstances, il n'allait pas priver de faire comme si.

– Retournez à votre poste ! lui hurla-t-il. Tout de suite !

La jeune femme ramassa rapidement son casque et partit sans demander son reste.

– Prends tes affaires et mets-toi au travail, au trot. La princesse a disparu, il faut la retrouver au plus vite.

Weimar ramassa à son tour son casque et son épée, salua en tentant de reprendre contenance, et partit à vive allure. Steiner se dirigea quant à lui vers la tour proche et pénétra dans un couloir mal éclairé. Il ignora une porte verrouillée sur sa gauche et atteignit un large escalier en colimaçon qui montait au sommet. Il monta à toute vitesse et, à peu près à mi-chemin du sommet, il croisa le sergent Bayroyd, le doyen des brutos, en train de reprendre son souffle.

– C'est plus de mon âge, capitaine, dit-il avec un petit sourire peiné.

– Je vous relaie, sergent. Je vais en haut de cette tour. Vous n'avez qu'à chercher ailleurs.

Il était désireux d'épargner des efforts inutiles à son aîné à la constitution si fragile.

– Bien, capitaine, fit le soldat en redescendant les marches.

Steiner continua à monter, luttant à son tour pour garder une respiration calme. L'escalier était très raide, et l'armure qu'il portait n'était pas précisément adaptée à ce genre d'exercice. C'est tout essoufflé qu'il arriva au sommet de la tour. Il s'accorda alors une petite pause, regardant les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête et le Prima Vista dans la cour en bas. La scène était à présent occupée par le roi Lear et ses gardes, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Du reste, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation immédiate. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, songea-t-il en se redressant vivement.

C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par le sommet de la tour voisine. Une jeune femme vêtue de blanc courait le long du parapet, poursuivie par un malandrin aux cheveux blonds. À cette distance, le capitaine ne pouvait être sûr de rien, mais à la faveur de la lumière de la lune, il crut reconnaître le visage de la princesse Grenat.

– Princesse ! Tenez bon ! Je viens à votre secours ! cria-t-il en vain.

ooo

Djidane commençait à en avoir assez de courir le long des créneaux de la tour, après une furie qui ne se laissait pas attraper, encore plus avec son inconfortable tenue de soldat. Il songea que son compère, qui était resté en bas à faire le guet, avait le rôle facile, et envisagea une autre approche. Il alla se placer au sommet de l'escalier, coupant toute retraite à la princesse. Ainsi, il pouvait reprendre son souffle sans risquer qu'elle s'échappe. Il en profita pour retirer rapidement le pourpoint de brutos qui l'oppressait, et respira profondément, soulagé. La princesse s'arrêta également à l'autre bout de la tour, et lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit de bonne grâce. Ensuite, elle grimpa sur le parapet. Djidane vit les pans de son manteau blanc claquer au vent frais qui soufflait à cette hauteur, et se redressa pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait les mains derrière le dos, et regardait à nouveau le brigand avec un sourire qui respirait la sérénité. Puis elle se laissa tomber du haut de la tour.

Djidane se précipita sur le rebord de la muraille, songeant avec terreur qu'il ne réussirait jamais à la rattraper. Il se pencha par-dessus le muret en tendant machinalement le bras, sans voir ni entendre le capitaine Steiner, sur l'autre tour, qui poussait un cri de désespoir.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'étrécirent alors, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Petite futée... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Cette princesse était décidément pleine de ressources. Elle s'était accrochée à un des câbles garnis de fanions qui partaient du Prima Vista jusqu'au sommet des différentes tours du château et servaient à la stabilisation de l'aérothéâtre. Elle avait détaché le câble du mur, et volait à présent vers la façade arrière du navire. Djidane se décida rapidement, saisit un autre câble, et se jeta dans le vide à son tour.

ooo

Sur l'autre tour, le capitaine Steiner vit la silhouette de la princesse s'élancer dans les airs. Passé le cri de frayeur initial, il comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Une entreprise bien risquée, songea-t-il, qui dénotait qu'elle devait être acculée aux dernières extrémités, tant elle était effrayée par le malandrin. Il vit ensuite avec mauvaise humeur ce dernier entreprendre de la suivre par la même voie. C'était inadmissible, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sans réagir ! Il choisit donc de se saisir à son tour d'un câble et de voltiger lui aussi vers le Prima Vista. Pendant son vol, il vit du coin de l'œil les deux jeunes gens se réceptionner sur une façade en toile, mais lui-même attaquait la descente d'un tout autre angle. Il vit avec frayeur une façade en bois du navire s'approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse, murmura un juron en grimaçant et en plissant les yeux, et s'écrasa dans un grand fracas de bois brisé, traversant tout à fait le mur.

ooo

Djidane atterrit bientôt dans la coursive des musiciens, les dérangeant dans un morceau plutôt enjoué. Tout en continuant à battre des mains, le chef d'orchestre lui lança un regard interrogatif. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, et eut la surprise de ne voir personne d'autre que ses camarades. Il resta quelques secondes à observer tout autour de lui : où était-elle donc passée ?

C'est alors qu'il reçut un coup formidable sur les épaules. La princesse venait de lui tomber dessus. Elle se releva, ouvrit une porte juste à côté, et continua son chemin. Djidane se redressa, prit un instant pour masser son épaule endolorie, et repartit à sa poursuite.

– Eh ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?

C'était la voix de Rubis qui retentissait de la pièce voisine. Djidane trouva l'actrice par terre, probablement suite à une collision avec la princesse. Il l'aida à se relever et à épousseter son costume de Cordélia.

– C'était qui cette fille ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton assez peu amène.

– Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, lui répondit Djidane en faisant mine de repartir. Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

– Pardon ?

Il était notoire que Rubis était d'une jalousie maladive.

– Pas le temps, Rubis, on en parlera plus tard !

Il se maudit intérieurement car il avait certainement dû perdre sa cible le temps d'aider Rubis. Il dévala quatre à quatre les marches d'un escalier voisin, et aboutit dans une petite pièce sombre.

À sa grande surprise, la princesse était là, arrêtée, à bout de souffle et prise d'un point de côté. Il ralentit le pas, s'approchant lentement d'elle, en songeant qu'au moins, elle était dans le Prima Vista, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait de la manière prévue.

– Alors, vous êtes calmée ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle se retourna, se redressa, et le regarda avec un petit sourire. Il remarqua que sous son manteau, elle portait un chemisier blanc à manches longues, sous un habit orange sans manches et près du corps, combinant à la fois le pantalon et le haut. Des vêtements fonctionnels, sans aucun attribut précieux convenant à son rang. Des vêtements de voyage, songea-t-il. Il remarqua même une protubérance sur un côté de sa hanche, ce qui devait dénoter la présence d'une arme. La princesse envisageait donc probablement d'avoir à se défendre dans un avenir proche. Djidane se demandait ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier, quand, un peu hésitante, elle prit enfin la parole.

– Vous... vous faites partie de cette troupe, n'est-ce pas ?

Djidane hésita sur la marche à suivre. Plus question de lui faire avaler un somnifère. Peut-être valait-il mieux simplement répondre à sa question. Cependant, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Peut-être le savez-vous, reprit-elle en relevant sa capuche, mais en vérité, je suis... Grenat di Alexandros, princesse d'Alexandrie.

Elle joignit les mains en signe de prière.

– Et j'ai une requête à vous présenter... Ne pourriez-vous pas m'enlever sans délai ?

– Quoi ?!

Elle lui prit les mains.

– S'il vous plaît. Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, juste de m'aider... Je vous en prie.

Djidane resta interloqué, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il se passa quelques secondes étrangement silencieuses où la jeune femme, dans l'expectative, garda un regard plein d'espoir rivé sur les yeux du jeune homme, mais ce silence fut bientôt rompu par une voix retentissant au loin.

– Princesse ! hurlait la voix. Où êtes-vous ?

– Oh non, reprit Grenat en rabaissant sa capuche, c'est le capitaine. Il vient par ici. S'il vous plaît... cachez-moi !

Djidane se reprit.

– Je suppose que vous avez vos raisons... Faites-moi confiance, je m'occupe de tout.

Elle le regarda avec reconnaissance. Il s'agenouilla.

– Princesse, à présent, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de nous laisser vous enlever.

Elle eut un petit rire.

– Merci, messire.

Cina fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce, faisant sursauter la princesse.

– Dzidane, il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix.

Il remarqua la présence de la princesse aux côtés de son ami, et eut un regard stupéfait. Djidane prit les devants.

– Cina, c'est la princesse Grenat, et, quelles que soient ses raisons, elle désire que nous l'enlevions, lui annonça-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Il se tourna vers sa voisine, qui se remettait de sa frayeur.

– Vous pouvez avoir confiance, Cina va nous aider.

– Veuillez pardonner l'effronterie de ma surprise, dit la princesse en saluant le nouveau venu.

– Par ici, vite ! dit alors Cina. Nous avons un intrus à bord qui vous serse, princesse.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas à Cina jusque dans la salle de réunion attenante, tandis que les hurlements de Steiner se rapprochaient.

– Mais c'est un cul de sac, Cina !

– Héhéhé... Tu crois ça, Dzidane ?

Cina enclencha un mécanisme caché et la table ronde centrale se releva, révélant une trappe assez étroite en dessous. Il souleva la trappe, qui menait à l'étage inférieur, à la salle des machines.

– C'est moi qui l'ai fait, crut-il bon de préciser.

Puis il sauta en contrebas, où un matelas était installé pour faciliter la réception. La princesse hésita un instant. Mais après avoir osé se lancer du haut de la tour, il n'était plus question de reculer.

À ce moment, un brutos fit irruption dans la pièce. La princesse, apeurée, se jeta aussitôt par la trappe. Djidane, lui, reconnut Frank, qui avait dû remonter entre temps sur le Prima Vista sans prendre le temps de retirer son déguisement. Il entendait les vociférations de Steiner dans la pièce d'à côté.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais en fait la princesse désire qu'on l'enlève, prit-il le temps de dire.

Puis, sans autre explication, il sauta à son tour par la trappe.

ooo

Frank resta un moment interdit à assimiler les paroles de son ami. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais il ne put pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, car il fut interrompu par le capitaine qui entra à son tour dans la pièce.

– Ah, du renfort ! s'exclama-t-il. Allons-y, mon gars, ils sont passés par cette trappe ! Suivons-les !

Après un instant de perplexité, Frank comprit que le capitaine le prenait pour un de ses hommes, et décida d'en profiter pour faire gagner du temps à son camarade. Il s'avança avec précaution vers la trappe, s'assit sur le bord et fit mine d'hésiter. Derrière lui, le capitaine s'avança et examina lui-même le trou.

– Peste ! C'est trop étroit pour moi. Passe par là, mon gars. Je vais trouver un moyen de les prendre à revers.

Frank se laissa alors rapidement tomber tandis que le chevalier tournait les talons.

ooo

En dessous, les trois fuyards se frayaient un chemin le long d'énormes machines métalliques qui exhalaient de la brume. Elles vibraient atrocement, dans un vacarme assourdissant, car les moteurs étaient en marche pour fournir suffisamment d'énergie pour la pièce.

– Vous êtes sacrément agile, pour une princesse, commenta Djidane d'une voix forte, afin de couvrir le tumulte.

– C'est que je me suis longuement entraînée pour ma fuite. Jusqu'ici il n'y a pas eu tant de difficultés.

– Pas de difficultés ? Vous parlez, je suppose, de votre envol vers le bateau ?

La princesse fit un petit rire, les yeux pétillants. Djidane était impressionné.

– Vous n'étiez vraiment pas faite pour être princesse...

Cina les interrompit.

– Par ici, vite !

Ils passèrent tous les trois une porte qui menait vers une autre salle assez sombre. Une trappe était également aménagée dans le plafond, mais cette trappe-ci était complétée par un mât de descente en métal. Au moment où ils entraient dans la pièce, le capitaine descendait la barre de fer, et il leur barra le chemin.

– Princesse ! N'ayez crainte, je suis venu vous sauver.

À ce moment, Frank, toujours vêtu de sa livrée de soldat brutos, entra à son tour dans la pièce, venant de la salle des machines derrière la princesse.

– Excellente coordination, soldat, fit Steiner avec un sourire ravi, ça c'est du travail d'équipe.

Frank jaugea la situation, dégaina son épée et s'avança aux côtés de Djidane, faisant écran devant leur princière protégée.

– Princesse, dit-il dit d'une voix qui réprimait un fou-rire, n'ayez crainte, votre enlèvement se déroulera sans anicroche.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Steiner, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

– Que la princesse, répondit Djidane en empoignant à son tour son arme, est sous notre protection.

Djidane et Frank observèrent le capitaine avec prudence. Ils avaient confiance en leur propre habileté mais ne pouvaient pas préjuger de l'adresse de leur adversaire, qui avait également le bénéfice d'une plus grande protection conférée par son armure. Et le chevalier, qui dégaina son épée avec une lenteur assez inappropriée, leur lança un regard inquiétant. Il semblait préparer quelque chose. Méfiants, les deux jeunes gens restèrent hors de portée.

Soudain, le capitaine se fendit vers Frank et pointa son épée sur la poitrine du jeune homme. L'attaque ne semblait pas dangereuse, car elle partait de trop loin pour être capable de faire plus qu'une éraflure, d'autant que Frank eut un mouvement de recul en réaction. Au maximum de son extension, le chevalier toucha ainsi à peine l'armure de son adversaire. Il fit ensuite simplement un petit mouvement rapide du poignet de haut en bas, et un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage.

Le jeune homme sentit alors avec surprise son plastron se disloquer et vit le sourire de son adversaire s'agrandir. Visiblement, ce chevalier avait une grande connaissance des forces et des faiblesses des armures. Il perçut également comme une sorte de déchirement. Le coup avait en effet percé la bourse de puluches cachée sur sa poitrine, et une nuée d'insectes jaunes répugnants jaillit alors dans la pièce et commença à bondir partout.

– Oh, misère... gémit Frank en courant se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce.

ooo

Tout le monde commença à courir en tous sens, mais la princesse, quant à elle, resta tout à fait calme. Elle n'avait jamais vu de puluches auparavant, et ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des réactions irraisonnées devant ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, donc ces insectes ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid. Elle prit Djidane par la manche et l'entraîna dans la pièce voisine.

C'était à nouveau une impasse. Cette pièce était encombrée de matériel et de costumes de théâtre, et elle put voir dans le fond des petites plates-formes ascendantes. Elle comprit qu'ils se trouvaient en fait sous la scène. Derrière elle, Djidane referma la porte et se plaqua dessus pour la maintenir.

– Et croyez-vous vraiment que ça va le retenir plus d'une seconde ? demanda Grenat au jeune homme.

Djidane poussa un coffre adjacent devant la porte, tandis que retentissait la voix de Bach, au-dessus d'eux.

– C'est aujourd'hui que l'on fiance ma fille avec le prince Schneider ! clamait le roi Lear à l'assistance.

Grenat remarqua qu'on tentait d'ouvrir la porte, une fois, deux fois, puis des coups violents retentirent. Le bois léger ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Djidane regarda de tous côtés, semblant chercher une solution.

– On n'a pas beaucoup le choix, finit-il par dire. Je crois que vous allez faire votre première sur scène. Il me semble que vous connaissez bien la pièce, n'est-ce pas, princesse ?

– Presque par cœur, en effet.

– Eh bien, je pense que pour cette fois-ci, un minimum d'improvisation sera nécessaire. Ajustez bien votre capuche, il ne faudrait pas qu'on vous reconnaisse.

Grenat se laissa guider jusque sur une plate-forme, et le jeune homme enclencha un levier. L'ascension commença.


	5. Un final inattendu

**Chapitre 5 : Un final inattendu  
**

– C'est aujourd'hui que l'on fiance ma fille avec le prince Schneider ! annonçait Bach aux spectateurs avec une voix satisfaite. Ainsi le prince deviendra mon vassal et le royaume de Sathoune sera à moi !

Ignorant ce qui se passait dans le bateau, le reste de la troupe continuait à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Bach éclata de rire, tandis que les frères Nero entraient en scène, traînant Markus par les bras.

– Nous avons arrêté cet intrus !

– Oh ! Mais qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas Markus ? dit Bach, goguenard. Pauvre Markus... Peu importe combien tu chéris Cordélia, peu importe combien elle pense qu'elle t'aime. Jamais je ne la laisserai épouser un mécréant tel que toi !

Une cloche sonna.

– Quand la cloche sonnera trois fois, tu seras exécuté.

La cloche sonna une seconde fois. Bach affichait le visage radieux et satisfait d'un roi Lear vainqueur, tout en attendant l'entrée en scène de Rubis. En effet, la princesse Cordélia était censée arriver in extremis pour sauver son amant des griffes de son père.

Et c'est à ce moment que les plates-formes d'ascension s'activèrent. Bach dut se forcer à ne pas froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal, Rubis devait arriver par une porte latérale, pas par le bas... Alors apparurent Djidane et Grenat, devant les autres acteurs médusés.

ooo

Rubis se tenait derrière une porte menant à la scène, attendant son tour, et observait le déroulement à travers un judas. La cloche sonna une deuxième fois. La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à ouvrir, quand elle suspendit son geste, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Djidane était apparu sur scène, accompagné de la pimbêche qui l'avait bousculée un peu plus tôt pendant qu'elle se préparait. Rubis pesta.

– Ah c'est comme ça...

Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux.

– On me remplace en cours de représentation...

Elle lâcha la poignée et tourna brusquement les talons. Puis elle trouva une autre issue pour sortir du Prima Vista et courut à l'extérieur, vers un coin tranquille de la cour du château, pour ruminer sa rancœur.

ooo

Sur scène, Djidane comprit bien que la situation était délicate et tenta de faire saisir aux autres, par un regard, ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était bien difficile, et tout le monde était interloqué. Dos à l'assistance, il prit le risque de former silencieusement le mot « princesse » de ses lèvres. Bach paraissait avoir compris, et finalement, c'est la princesse Grenat elle-même qui dénoua un peu la situation en jouant son rôle de Cordélia. Elle se tourna vers Markus, ouvrit les bras, et s'exclama d'une voix théâtrale :

– Markus !

Markus se laissa guider par ce déroulement imprévu, se débattit pour faire lâcher les frères Nero, et s'avança à son tour vers la princesse.

– Cordélia !

– Oh Markus, j'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus te revoir ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je souhaite ne jamais te quitter. Je t'en prie, emmène-moi.

Elle déguisait sa voix tant bien que mal pour éviter d'être reconnue, ce qui lui donnait un ton un peu étrange, mais à part cela elle était tout à fait convaincante dans son rôle. Et l'assistance, si elle fut quelque peu surprise par le changement d'accoutrement du personnage, n'y vit que du feu. On entendit des murmures de ravissement devant l'étreinte des deux amants, et la pièce sembla pouvoir suivre son cours normalement.

Mais c'est à ce moment que le capitaine Steiner déboucha également sur scène, par une autre plate-forme ascendante, ajoutant encore à la confusion des acteurs.

ooo

Dans sa loge, la reine ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Comment, ils ont pris le capitaine de ma garde comme extra dans la pièce ? C'est pour le moins audacieux...

Elle se tourna machinalement vers le fauteuil de la princesse Grenat à sa gauche pour en discuter avec elle, puis, à la vue du siège vide, elle se souvint que celle-ci n'était toujours pas revenue à sa place. D'ailleurs, songea-t-elle avec une certaine aigreur, le capitaine était censé suivre les ordres et la chercher, et certainement pas se mettre en spectacle devant tout le monde.

ooo

Steiner, en fait, était bien d'accord avec elle, mais il était en posture délicate. Il avait bêtement abaissé le levier qui actionnait la plate-forme, sans vraiment savoir où ça le mènerait. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur scène, devant le parterre de nobles de Tréno, et la princesse était à côté d'elle avec ses ravisseurs. Il ne pouvait pas agir librement. D'un côté, il avait une mission à remplir, mais de l'autre, la reine ne lui pardonnerait pas de ruiner cette soirée devant tous les invités. Il réfléchit à la meilleure manière de réagir, et conclut qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu en attendant que s'achève la représentation. Il jeta un regard furieux aux Tantalas, qui semblèrent reprendre contenance en voyant qu'il ne se risquait pas à des paroles inconsidérées.

– Voyez, roi Lear, l'amour qui les unit, lança Djidane en montrant les amants, et donnez-leur votre bénédiction. Conduisez-vous en père !

– Jamais ! tonna Bach, qui se tourna vers la princesse. Tu ne veux plus le quitter, dis-tu ? Foutaises ! Je ne l'autoriserai pas ! Cordélia, tu n'épouseras personne d'autre que cet homme, le prince Schneider. N'est-ce pas, prince ?

C'était un comble pour Steiner que de voir le chef de la troupe le prendre à partie. Il se contrôla néanmoins et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

– Oui ! Ce mariage aura bien lieu, continua Bach, et ces traîtres vont être mis à mort.

Steiner songea qu'il l'espérait bien.

ooo

La princesse Grenat, elle aussi, était dans une posture délicate. Elle se tenait raidement, dos à l'assistance, pour que ni les nobles invités, ni sa mère elle-même ne puissent la reconnaître. Et outre la nécessité de faire attention au timbre de sa voix, elle devait réfléchir aux répliques à déclamer, et sans doute à improviser. En effet, si la pièce continuait trop longtemps, elle risquerait de plus en plus d'être découverte.

Elle regarda les sbires du roi Lear s'avancer vers Djidane et Markus pour les capturer. Un simulacre de coups de poings s'ensuivit, à l'issue desquels ils furent mis en fuite. Le roi se retrouva seul et en bien mauvaise position, et se tourna vers elle.

– Je t'en prie, ma douce enfant, dit-il d'une voix mi-autoritaire, mi-suppliante, rentre avec moi au château.

– Non, père, je ne reviendrai pas, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle déguisa au mieux.

– Cordélia, cesse donc de me contrarier. Ce mariage est pour ton propre bien. C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça. Sois consciente de cela, par pitié.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! intervint Markus d'une voix forte. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné, roi Lear ! Pour mes parents, pour tous les autres que tu as éliminés, et pour mon amour Cordélia, tu vas goûter à ma lame !

La princesse Grenat vit Markus dégainer son épée et foncer vers le roi en rugissant. Saisissant d'instinct quelle était la meilleure action à improviser pour abréger la pièce, elle se mit en travers du coup, qu'elle sembla prendre en plein cœur, et s'écroula.

– Pardonne-moi, Markus, dit-elle dans un râle, mais cet homme est toujours mon père. Père, pardonnez mon égoïsme... et épargnez Markus.

Puis sa voix mourut.

– Cordélia ! cria tout le monde.

– Princesse ! cria Steiner. Visiblement, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle avait pris le coup mortel.

Bach, en sanglots, s'agenouilla devant le corps sans vie de la princesse. Markus semblait sonné.

– Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je n'entendrai donc plus jamais la voix de Cordélia ? Je suis condamné à ne jamais plus caresser sa peau si douce ? Ô destin cruel ! Tu m'as privé de tout ce que je chérissais.

Il retourna son épée contre lui, et se donna la mort. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

ooo

Dans sa loge, la reine sanglotait. Cette fin n'était pas celle prévue dans la pièce, mais que c'était beau ! Quelle émotion dans cette scène ! Quelle intelligence dans la variation ! Quelle beauté dans l'interprétation !

Dans l'assistance, c'était la même réaction. Les dames avaient les larmes aux yeux, et leurs époux n'étaient guère mieux. Une comtesse de Tréno s'était même évanouie, non loin de deux intrus qui tentaient de ne pas se faire remarquer.

– C'est vraiment bien, dit Puck.

– Que c'est beau, dit Bibi, impressionné.

Puck acquiesça.

– Bon, il faut maintenant remonter. Et sans se faire repérer, si possible.

Il sut tout de suite que ce ne serait pas aussi facile, car deux gardes venaient voir le regroupement autour de la dame qui était tombée dans les pommes. L'un d'eux les repéra et les montra du doigt à l'autre.

– Zut ! pesta Puck. Bibi, on file tout de suite.

Les deux prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, et se séparèrent pour mieux fuir les gardes. Puck courut à toutes jambes le long des remparts, tandis que les pas de Bibi le menèrent en direction des acteurs. Et ce fut lui que les deux gardes choisirent de suivre. Acculé, Bibi monta alors sur scène, les deux soldats à ses trousses.

ooo

L'humeur de l'assistance se fit plus joyeuse devant cette interruption, si visiblement imprévue. Des rires fusèrent, des gens montrèrent ce petit bonhomme avec son grand chapeau qui courait partout sur les planches. Bibi tourna autour des acteurs, évitant les brutos qui lui criaient après. Steiner, voyant ses hommes, se redressa, intrigué. Bibi revint vers le centre de la scène, et sauta par-dessus le corps de la princesse. Puis il se retourna et empoigna son bâton.

– N'approchez pas ! cria-t-il, montrant plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait réellement.

Les deux gardes avancèrent de quelques pas dans sa direction, avec circonspection. Bibi fit alors tournoyer son bâton, invoquant une colonne de flammes en direction des gardes qui reculèrent, apeurés.

Dans l'assistance, les gens virent cette manifestation de magie noire, et prirent peur. Il se mit à régner une grande confusion. Quelque-part au deuxième rang, la baronne dit à son mari qu'elle le lui avait bien dit.

Sur scène, des gerbes de flammes venant du sort de Bibi tombèrent sur le manteau blanc de la princesse. Elle ressentit une vive douleur, et se redressa d'un bond, se débarrassant instinctivement du vêtement en flammes qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin. Du même coup, elle trahit lamentablement sa couverture. Elle apparut aux yeux du public comme étant la princesse Grenat d'Alexandrie en personne. Face aux spectateurs, elle vit les regards médusés rivés sur elle. Elle se tourna vers la loge royale, et vit sa mère qui la fixait avec stupeur et colère.

ooo

Bach vit également tous ces regards, et sut que sa mission était en train d'échouer piteusement, si près du but. Il lui restait une unique dernière carte à jouer. Il fallait fuir, le plus vite possible.

– Les Tantalas se retirent ! cria-t-il à l'attention de Cina, resté à l'intérieur du bateau.

Celui-ci avait guetté le déroulement des événements et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se rendit aux machines et envoya les frères Nero à la barre pour manœuvrer un décollage d'urgence. Bach courut, sans s'attarder sur les autres restés sur le pont, et rejoignit également le poste de pilotage. Il ne voulait pas laisser le temps aux soldats d'Alexandrie de réagir, car il savait que cette réaction pouvait s'avérer très violente. L'aérothéâtre était tout sauf un bateau de guerre, et pourrait difficilement faire face à la puissance militaire de la ville.

ooo

Sur le pont, la princesse regarda les trois brutos, qui étaient un problème plus immédiat que la colère de sa mère. Le capitaine lui saisit le bras.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer, princesse ? lui demanda-t-il, visiblement troublé par son attitude.

– Steiner, arrêtez de me suivre ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

– Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda un brutos.

– Princesse, j'ai une mission. Je ne peux pas vous laisser !

– Ce que vous pouvez être obstiné...

Elle fit lâcher la main du capitaine avec mauvaise humeur et se saisit du petit bâton qu'elle portait attaché à sa ceinture. Elle le brandit d'un air qu'elle voulait vaguement menaçant et commença à reculer vers Djidane et Markus, tandis que le bateau se mettait à trembler. Djidane était penché vers Bibi, que ces secousses venaient de faire tomber en arrière.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Ou... oui. J'ai juste trébuché, répondit le mage noir en se relevant et en réajustant son chapeau.

– Arrêtez ces malandrins ! Ramenez la princesse ! hurla Steiner d'une voix autoritaire.

Les trois brutos, leur capitaine en tête, dégainèrent leurs épées. La princesse resta avec le mage noir tandis que Djidane et Markus s'avançaient en sortant également leurs armes. Un garde s'élança, menaçant. Djidane partit à sa rencontre, sa lame levée, bien décidé à en découdre avec le soldat.

– Couchez-vous, messires ! cria la princesse.

Djidane entendit l'avertissement, se retourna à demi pour voir ce qui se passait, et vit Bibi en train de faire à nouveau tournoyer son bâton. Il eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer au sol avant qu'une nuée de flammes enveloppe les combattants. Steiner se recroquevilla pour se protéger, tandis que ses deux subordonnés couraient sans demander leur reste pour fuir le navire et la fournaise du mage. Djidane, au sol, fut relativement épargné par les flammes.

– Bande de couards ! cria le capitaine Steiner à l'attention de ses hommes, qui avaient vite rejoint les tribunes.

Puis il tomba à la renverse sur le sol et s'assomma à moitié. Le Prima Vista, une fois ses moteurs revenus à une puissance suffisante, s'était ébranlé brusquement et commençait son ascension.

ooo

Au sol, c'était la panique. Les spectateurs commençaient à courir en tous sens, dans le vacarme produit par les hélices du bateau poussées à toute vitesse. Ils se pressaient vers l'intérieur du château dans une intense bousculade, sans se soucier des autres, cherchant uniquement à se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. Dans sa loge, la reine, malgré sa colère, semblait quant à elle garder les idées claires. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la défense antiaérienne n'avait plus servi, mais aujourd'hui comme pendant les dernières guerres de Lindblum, elle ferait face. Branet cria des ordres en direction de la station de défense proche, et des amazones en faction s'affairèrent sur le gigantesque grappin d'abordage. Elles le positionnèrent pour cibler le navire, et actionnèrent la détente. Une énorme chaîne d'acier fut propulsée et pénétra la cale du bateau, tandis que partout autour, d'autres armes du même genre étaient mises en place. Bientôt, une dizaine de ces lourdes chaînes furent accrochées à l'aérothéâtre, qui commença à dériver erratiquement, accrochant au passage des balcons proches. Sa figure de proue arracha des toitures, renversa des cheminées et faillit embrocher des spectateurs. La panique gagna alors la population d'Alexandrie massée sur les toits, et les gens refluèrent dans le désordre le plus total à l'intérieur des maisons.

ooo

Sur le pont c'était le chaos. Le matériel voguait au gré des embardées du navire, et dans une certaine mesure les hommes faisaient de même. Steiner était hors de vue un peu plus loin, et de ce côté, les autres tentaient de se réunir autour de Djidane qui hurlait de douleur, allongé sur le pont. Une chaîne était venue s'abattre non loin de lui, propulsant une volée de bois en tous sens, et un morceau était venu se ficher dans sa cuisse. Markus et Grenat tâchaient de l'aider tant bien que mal, malgré les embardées. Finalement, Markus réussit à arracher le bois, faisant hurler Djidane de plus belle.

– Tiens bon, Djidane, dit Markus en commençant à arracher un morceau d'étoffe pour lui faire un bandage.

– Attendez ! interrompit la princesse. Laissez donc, je m'en occupe. Allez détacher cette chaîne !

Le grappin métallique planté dans le pont empêchait toute fuite. D'autres chaînes retenaient le bateau en divers endroits, certaines mieux arrimées que d'autres. Quelques-unes avaient déjà lâché, car Bach avait ordonné de mettre plus de puissance aux moteurs, et des Tantalas attaquaient celles qui restaient ailleurs sur le Prima Vista, avec les moyens du bord.

Markus hésita deux secondes, puis se mit à courir en titubant au rythme du navire, jusqu'à une remise voisine. Il en ressortit avec une lourde hache, et se précipita vers le point d'impact pour attaquer le pont et détacher la pointe de métal. Bibi le suivit, pensant que ses sortilèges de feu pourraient aider.

La princesse s'agenouilla devant Djidane qui grimaçait toujours et continuait de saigner. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et dressa son bâton devant son visage en fermant les yeux à demi. Des volutes de lumière tourbillonnante entourèrent alors les deux jeunes gens, tandis que la vilaine plaie de Djidane cessait de saigner et commençait à se refermer. En quelques secondes, la blessure ne fut plus qu'une écorchure. Grenat tendit la main à son patient, qui la saisit de bon cœur pour se redresser en position assise. Il tâta sa blessure cicatrisée. Il ressentait encore un reste de douleur, amplifié par les mouvements du bateau, mais ce n'était vraiment plus grand-chose comparé à ce qu'il endurait une minute plus tôt.

– Vous pratiquez la magie blanche ?

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'énormément m'entraîner, mais j'ai ce genre de prédispositions, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Le sortilège avait puisé dans ses réserves d'énergie, et elle se sentait vraiment lasse.

– Il me semble que je l'ai déjà dit, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas faite pour être princesse.

Grenat réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles du jeune homme, repensant à ce qu'elle avait accompli dans la soirée.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit-elle cependant. Quoi de plus important pour une princesse que la capacité à protéger son peuple ?

Une violente secousse ébranla le navire, projetant les personnes sur le pont en tous sens. Markus et Bibi avaient suffisamment réussi à affaiblir le bois du pont pour que la chaîne lâche d'un coup. Markus tomba à la renverse sous le choc, tandis que Bibi était propulsé vers l'extérieur, heureusement retenu par une rambarde. À l'autre bout du pont, Steiner poussa des jurons furieux, les quatre membres en l'air, ne parvenant pas à se relever à cause de sa lourde armure. Grenat réussit à se redresser et massa son coude douloureux, tandis que Djidane tentait péniblement de se remettre sur ses pieds.

– Tout va bien, princesse ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, ce n'est rien...

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Elle regardait dans la direction de la loge royale où sa mère donnait des instructions. Juste au-dessus de la loge se trouvait un immense blason composé de quatre ailes déployées. Ce blason était en train de coulisser, révélant un large canon noir opéré par un groupe d'amazones. Ce canon, elle savait bien à quoi il servait. Et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

– Oh non... Elle ne va quand même pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Ce n'est qu'un canon, ça ne va pas être beaucoup plus dangereux que les grappins, lui dit Djidane en haussant les épaules avec désintérêt.

– Ce n'est pas un simple canon... commença-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Une détonation retentit, et un boulet de métal jaillit en direction du navire. Le boulet s'éleva dans les airs quelques secondes, et, arrivé à mi-chemin, il se décomposa, faisant apparaître son contenu : une créature ronde et rouge ressemblant à une boule de feu au visage grimaçant. Le monstre se dirigea vers le Prima Vista.

– … C'est un monstre explosif, finit-elle.

ooo

Djidane frémit en reconnaissant évidemment le monstre cité par la princesse. Il regarda avec anxiété la jeune femme qui suivait la créature des yeux, puis jeta un regard d'ensemble au Prima Vista, espérant que ses camarades le libèrent rapidement.

– Sinon, ça va vite sentir le roussi... murmura-t-il.

Un hurlement de rage retentit derrière lui. Steiner avait finalement réussi à se relever et à remettre la main sur son épée. Profitant d'une relative stabilisation du Prima Vista, il venait maintenant d'un pas décidé, visiblement avec l'envie d'en découdre.

– Vaurien ! Tu vas me payer ça ! Tout ça est entièrement de ta faute ! beuglait-il en brandissant sa lame.

Djidane eut juste le temps de plonger pour ramasser sa propre épée et se releva pour parer le chevalier. Ils se retrouvèrent lame contre lame, le jeune homme tentant de contenir la puissance mêlée de rage de son adversaire. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Steiner sur son visage.

– Steiner, ce n'est pas le moment ! cria la princesse derrière lui.

Le capitaine ne sembla pas l'entendre, rompit le contact et commença à lancer une série de grands coups désordonnés. Djidane les esquiva tant bien que mal, mais commençait à fatiguer. De plus, il suivait du coin de l'œil la bombe qui voguait jusqu'au bateau et qui vint se placer à une courte distance derrière son adversaire, à quelques mètres au-dessus du pont. Ses yeux noirs semblaient suivre le combat avec attention. Il fallait à tout prix raisonner le chevalier.

– Regarde donc derrière toi, imbécile ! lança Djidane en serrant les dents.

– Mais bien sûr ! Vous me prenez pour une bleusaille ? Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Et il continua à lancer une pluie de coups, tandis que le monstre commençait à augmenter de volume. Au départ haut comme le mage noir, il atteignait maintenant la taille d'un homme adulte.

– Steiner ! Je vous en conjure, supplia la princesse, regardez derrière vous.

– C'est une idée, ça, justement j'y pensais !

Le monstre grossissait encore dans le dos du chevalier, qui continuait de déployer toute sa rage, à défaut de son adresse, dans le combat.

– La bombe, gémit Bibi, elle va exploser !

Le monstre atteignit une telle taille que son ombre, dans la lumière de la lune et des habitations alentours, se déploya au-dessus de la bataille. Alors seulement, le capitaine eut un moment d'hésitation et suspendit son mouvement. Il se retourna à demi et vit enfin la gueule grimaçante de la créature, à quelques mètres de lui. Il poussa un juron et sembla d'un coup retrouver sa lucidité, car il courut vers la princesse en criant de se mettre à couvert, dans un réflexe de protection absolument honorable. Heureux que le combat soit rompu, Djidane le suivit sans demander son reste. Ils rejoignirent Bibi et Grenat, et ils coururent tous ensemble pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le monstre. Dans cette course effrénée, le chevalier prit grand soin de mettre sa personne en écran pour protéger la princesse, retrouvant là son instinct de respectable chevalier qui lui avait juste avant fait défaut, aveuglé qu'il avait été par la colère. Dans leur dos, le monstre grossit encore, et quelques secondes plus tard, quand il eut atteint sa taille critique, il poussa un grand cri de rage et explosa.

ooo

On dut entendre l'explosion à des lieues à la ronde, et la reine, dans sa loge, reçut le souffle sur son visage avec une expression de délectation. Elle regarda avec un grand sourire le nuage de fumée qu'était devenu le Prima Vista, tandis que le silence se faisait dans la cour du château. Les quelques spectateurs qui ne s'étaient pas réfugiés étaient muets de surprise, et les amazones elles-mêmes n'en revenaient pas de l'ampleur de ce qu'elles avaient provoqué. La fumée grise, épaisse, resta suspendue en l'air un moment, jusqu'à ce que...

Par la force de l'explosion, le Prima Vista, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, s'était libéré des dernières chaînes qui le retenaient, et creva la masse de fumée, voguant tant bien que mal vers le lac d'Alexandrie. Il semblait perdre de l'altitude, mais au grand dam de la souveraine il réussit quand même à passer les remparts, non sans emporter au passage le haut d'un bâtiment plus grand que les autres. Le pont du navire était méconnaissable, la moitié au moins des hélices semblaient hors d'usage, mais il volait toujours. Sur un reste de plate-forme qui n'était plus qu'un amas de planches, on pouvait deviner la princesse et les autres qui tentaient de se tenir à ce qu'ils pouvaient, tandis que l'aérothéâtre prenait de la vitesse. Dans un accès de colère, la reine cassa son éventail.

ooo

Le Prima Vista continua de voler au-dessus du lac, mais perdait progressivement de l'altitude. Aux machines à moitié hors d'usage, Cina ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, et à la barre, Bach ne contrôlait plus rien. Sur le flanc sud du lac, l'eau se déversait en cascade le long d'une falaise abrupte plongeant sous la brume. Le navire passa le rebord de justesse, mais n'eut pas assez de puissance pour se maintenir au niveau du manteau de brume. Il s'enfonça progressivement et s'approcha d'une immense forêt en contrebas. Sans que personne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le bateau approcha des frondaisons et accrocha le haut des arbres, provoquant de nouvelles secousses qui éjectèrent des passagers. Puis il finit par entrer tout à fait dans le bois, enfonçant les arbres sur son passage avant de s'écraser avec fracas dans une clairière de troncs couchés. Une explosion illumina le paysage sous la brume. Mais dans ces lieux, il n'y avait personne pour la voir.

ooo

À Alexandrie, la reine avait envoyé Beatrix s'occuper de superviser le soutien aux habitants sinistrés par les chocs avec le Prima Vista. De nombreuses amazones avaient été déployées dans la ville en ce sens, et d'autres étaient dans la salle du banquet pour assister les nobles qui se remettaient tant bien que mal de leurs émotions. Les brutos étaient également à la tâche, et avaient été naturellement mis sous la responsabilité directe de la générale. Partout, les discussions allaient bon train, commentant ce qui s'était passé, et particulièrement les attitudes respectives de la princesse et de la reine. Dans les deux cas, le sentiment général était l'incompréhension.

Bien loin de toute cette agitation, la souveraine était restée dans la solitude de sa loge. Elle semblait méditer les événements au calme, son regard perçant traînant dans le vague au gré de ses réflexions. Son sentiment dominant était la stupéfaction devant la témérité de la jeune fille. Jusque-là, elle la voyait encore comme une gamine, mais à l'évidence, elle devait réviser son jugement. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par ses deux bouffons.

– Ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin... commença-t-elle.

– Oui Majesté ? répondit Pile.

– Ils sont opérationnels ?

– Tout à fait, Majesté, répondit Face.

– Au sommet de leurs performances, renchérit Pile.

– Peuvent-ils être déployés ?

– Selon vos ordres, Majesté.

La reine garda quelques instants le silence. Face choisit de le rompre afin de poser une question cruciale.

– Faut-il tuer la princesse Grenat ?

La reine eut un mouvement d'humeur.

– Qui parle de la tuer ? Il faut la ramener, vivante, par n'importe quel moyen ! Éliminez tous les autres s'il le faut, mais elle doit rester en vie.


	6. Mission et démission

**Chapitre 6 : Mission et démission**

Sous la brume d'Alexandrie, personne ne vivait. Les dangers étaient réputés y guetter l'infortuné voyageur égaré dans les basses vallées. Sous la brume, des créatures innommables rôdaient, rendues d'autant plus agressives par la brume elle-même, si l'on en croit la légende. Sous la brume, point de jour, point de nuit, seulement la pâleur irréelle de l'atmosphère nimbée d'une lueur fantomatique. Sous la brume, point d'amis. Sous la brume, point de salut.

ooo

Un oiseau se tenait sur une branche d'un arbre noueux. C'était un gros volatile d'un noir de jais, un charognard aux yeux jaunes et au plumage ébouriffé. Son regard sinistre était fixé sur une créature allongée sur le sol à quelques mètres de là. Quelques minutes plus tôt, l'être était tombé dans un grand fracas qui avait attiré sa curiosité, et gisait là sur le sol, blessé, les vêtements déchirés, mort peut-être. Un repas en perspective. L'oiseau dodelina de la tête et poussa un hideux croassement, qui entraîna des réponses tout autour. Ses congénères étaient prévenus et quelques battements d'ailes se firent entendre non loin. Ils arrivaient, disposés à festoyer. L'oiseau continua d'observer sa proie étalée face contre terre, les cheveux blonds emmêlés de brindilles. Une queue sortait du bas de son dos et pendait lamentablement sur le côté. Le charognard fit quelques bonds en avant le long de la branche, en direction de l'être, sans cesser de l'observer. C'est alors que la queue bougea mollement, et que la créature se retourna à demi, portant ses mains à sa tête. Le volatile cracha de dépit et s'enfuit alors à tire d'aile.

« Où suis-je ? » se demanda Djidane en se redressant un peu. Il avait mal au crâne et était encore étourdi par le choc. Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé dans un humus putride et entouré d'arbres, certains hauts, imposants et intimidants, d'autres petits, rabougris et sinistres. L'air autour de lui était blanchâtre et étrangement luisant, à l'exception d'une lueur jaune plus intense qui filtrait entre les arbres, plus loin. Sa mémoire lui revint par bribes. La bombe... l'explosion... Le Prima Vista qui chute sous la brume... le choc et les embardées qui le font basculer par-dessus le bastingage... une fille aux magnifiques yeux noirs, allongée sur le pont, qui le regarde avec des yeux épouvantés... cette fille... la princesse – « Grenat ! ». L'exclamation avait fusé de sa bouche, comme mue de sa propre volonté.

Djidane regarda à nouveau en direction de la lumière jaune, qui semblait danser légèrement. Il réfléchit quelques instants et, devinant que ça devait être du feu, il se dirigea dans cette direction, bondissant par-dessus les buissons de ronces sans se soucier de ses écorchures. Courant à toute allure, il ne tarda pas à déboucher sur une partie de la forêt qui avait été dévastée par le passage de l'aérothéâtre et vit ce qui restait du vaisseau affaissé de guingois sur une masse d'arbres brisés, et çà et là en proie aux flammes.

ooo

Dans le poste de pilotage, Cina faisait à son chef un rapport sur la situation. On pouvait résumer ça en « vraiment pas brillante ». En arrivant sur les arbres, le navire s'était légèrement redressé, faisant plonger la poupe qui avait ainsi le plus subi le choc. Cette partie-là du navire était complètement détruite, ce qui incluait la moitié des cales, et surtout la majeure partie du pont du navire. Si la plupart des membres d'équipage étaient dans le château avant qui avait été relativement épargné, ceux qui se trouvaient encore sur le pont lors de la chute manquaient à l'appel. Et cela incluait Djidane et la princesse Grenat. De plus, l'explosion de la bombe elle-même avait fait sauter la coursive des musiciens, qui étaient presque tous sérieusement blessés.

– D'autres personnes manquent à l'appel ? demanda Bach en se massant les tempes.

– On vient de retrouver Markus pas loin. Il était assommé mais ze pense qu'il est en assez bon état. Mais Rubis est introuvable.

Frank entra dans la pièce.

– Y'a le feu un peu partout du côté de qui reste de la salle des machines. On essaie de le contenir, mais ça va être difficile. On s'en sort pas vraiment.

– Il faut parer au plus urgent. Il faut évacuer les blessés, et sortir la marchandise, au cas où on ne puisse pas maîtriser le feu. Les armes, les potions, la nourriture, tout ce qui n'a pas été détruit et qui peut être utile. Si toute la cargaison brûle, on pourra plus sortir d'ici.

– Oui, chef.

Bach, amer, se tourna à demi, les yeux dans le vide, et se remémora les événements.

– Et dire qu'on y était presque, soupira-t-il. Tout se passait bien – même si je n'ai pas tout compris à l'attitude de la princesse – et un grain de sable est venu tout gâcher. Un gamin avec un chapeau ridicule... Et nous voilà dans une forêt immonde, à devoir nous débrouiller avec pas grand-chose.

Il poussa un juron.

– Zusqu'à maintenant, nota Cina, personne n'est sorti d'ici vivant, aux dires des gens d'ici... Cette forêt a la réputation d'être maudite.

– Foutaises ! Les alexandriens sont des couards et des superstitieux. Crois-moi, ils diraient ça de n'importe quoi qui se trouve sous la brume, alors que les rats du royaume de Bloumécia, par exemple, y vivent très bien.

La voix de Bach voulait paraître assurée, mais avec assez peu de succès. L'affirmation « y vivent très bien » était sujette à caution. Déjà, elle valait pour les rats, qui avaient vraisemblablement une constitution et une morphologie adaptées. Et de plus, toutes les zones sous la brume n'étaient peut-être pas aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Et la forêt d'Alexandrie avait vraiment une affreuse réputation.

ooo

Toutes les personnes valides étaient mises à contribution pour évacuer du navire ce qui pouvait l'être. Dans un coin gisaient les blessés, et peu à peu des caisses de marchandises s'amoncelaient dans la clairière créée par le passage du Prima Vista.

– On a cherché partout, mais on trouve pas la princesse, j'te l'dis, dit Senero en déposant au sol une grosse caisse de nourriture à moitié éventrée. Si ça se trouve, elle est passée sous le bateau, j'te l'dis !

Cina frémit à cette idée.

– Perdre une princesse qu'on vient d'enlever, c'est un coup à se faire pendre ! dit-il avec dépit. Puis il se souvint que pour cela, il fallait déjà sortir de la forêt.

– Par contre, reprit Senero tout à coup, on vient de retrouver Djidane.

– Ah oui ? Où ça ?

– Derrière toi, répondit Djidane, pantelant.

Cina se retourna et vit son ami, bien vivant et finalement assez peu blessé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il portait quelques ecchymoses et écorchures, mais paraissait se porter globalement bien.

– Ze savais bien que t'étais vivant ! Quelle idée aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, de sauter de l'aérothéâtre en plein vol !

– J'ai été éjecté, répondit simplement Djidane, peu enclin à faire de l'humour pour le moment. Et les autres, ça va ?

– T'en fais pas pour nous. On a l'habitude des coups durs. Le seul problème pour le moment, c'est qu'on trouve pas la princesse...

– Bon sang ! jura Djidane. Elle a dû passer par-dessus bord en même temps que moi.

ooo

Plus loin dans la forêt, une cavalcade se faisait entendre. Courir... vite... mettre le plus de distance entre eux et cette... chose. Grenat, le regard terrifié, filait à toute allure le long d'un sentier sinistre et sinueux, comme si la mort elle-même la poursuivait en ricanant.

Soudain, un bruit de chute retentit juste derrière elle. Il s'agissait de Bibi qui s'était étalé face contre terre. Elle s'arrêta alors quelques instants et l'aida à se relever, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

– Vous allez bien ?

Bibi se redressa.

– Il va revenir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ils scrutaient les bois derrière eux quand le mage noir vit une ombre au-dessus de la princesse.

ooo

Djidane et ses compères entendirent un hurlement à glacer le sang, poussé par une voix féminine. Le jeune homme n'eut aucune hésitation. Il se précipita sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir, dévala un talus et se retrouva les pieds dans un ruisseau, dérangeant quelques grenouilles qui s'ébattaient paresseusement. Soulevant des gerbes d'eau à chaque pas, il remonta le cours d'eau rapidement et discerna au bout d'un moment des bruits indistincts sur sa gauche, où partait un sentier. Il courut dans cette direction et, enfin, il vit ce qui se passait.

Un monstre végétal de couleur brunâtre, deux fois plus haut qu'un homme, se trouvait en travers du chemin. Il tenait une série de feuilles relevées au-dessus de lui, qui formaient une sorte de cage où était enfermée la princesse Grenat. Et il était également pourvu de deux longs tentacules, semblables à des bras de deux mètres de long, qu'il utilisait pour tenir à distance respectable le capitaine des brutos. Celui-ci se dressait courageusement, l'épée dressée, menaçant, prêt à bondir. Bibi, quant à lui, se trouvait un peu en retrait. Le pauvre petit semblait tétanisé par la peur.

– Libérez la princesse tout de suite ! rugit Steiner.

– C'est ça, comme s'il pouvait te comprendre, intervint Djidane en se campant aux côtés du chevalier.

Il regarda Grenat dans sa cage végétale. Elle semblait inconsciente. Il sentit une fureur comme il n'en avait jamais connue grandir en lui. La princesse s'était mise sous sa protection, il venait de la retrouver, et voilà qu'une horrible plante la détenait.

Steiner profita de ce que l'attention de la plante s'était reportée vers le nouveau-venu, et chargea l'épée en avant. Il entailla profondément la chair du monstre de sa lame, et reçut en représailles un violent coup de tentacule qui le projeta un peu plus loin. Il se releva heureusement sans trop de casse, bien protégé par son armure. La créature rétracta alors ses tentacules et vint en placer les extrémités à l'intérieur de la cage de feuilles, sur la tête de la princesse Grenat. Un frisson parcourut la chose. On aurait dit un frisson de plaisir.

– Elle est en train d'absorber l'énergie vitale de la princesse ! hurla Steiner.

Djidane se rendit compte que le chevalier avait sans doute vu juste. La princesse était en grave danger. Sa fureur atteignit son comble...

Quelque chose sembla tout à coup changer en lui. Le capitaine en eut un mouvement de recul : le jeune homme brillait de mille feux. Il semblait chargé d'une énergie nouvelle et étrange. Djidane, dans un état second, joignit les mains devant lui, puis écarta rapidement les bras. Une rafale d'énergie pure alla frapper son adversaire de plein fouet.

– La Transe... murmura Steiner, abasourdi.

La Transe était une manifestation magique qui pouvait envahir certaines personnes. Ceux capables d'en ressentir les effets étaient peu nombreux, et entraient dans cet état involontairement, quand ils étaient en proie à une émotion particulièrement forte. Certains ne l'expérimentaient qu'une seule fois, d'autres plusieurs, la plupart jamais. Cette magie se manifestait de manières diverses selon les personnes. Steiner connaissait la légende d'un de ses prédécesseurs dont la maison et la famille avaient été détruites par une attaque aérienne lors de la onzième guerre de Lindblum. Il avait explosé de rage, littéralement. Steiner remarqua que Djidane brillait moins après cette attaque magique. Visiblement, le jeune homme libérait l'énergie de sa Transe sur ses ennemis.

Le monstre fut cruellement blessé par l'attaque, et sa réaction fut de continuer de plus belle à pomper l'énergie vitale de sa proie. Djidane refit alors le même geste et libéra à nouveau une attaque énergétique.

Le combat était par trop inégal. La puissance des attaques du malandrin était impressionnante. Il allait certainement détruire le monstre avant qu'il ne tue tout à fait la princesse, à moins que l'énergie de sa transe ne s'épuise trop tôt. Le jeune homme réunit de nouveau les mains, prêt à lancer une troisième attaque.

C'est alors que le végétal dressa ses tentacules et les allongea haut au-dessus de lui. Ses adversaires levèrent les yeux, le temps de voir les appendices s'enrouler autour de hautes branches. Et soudainement, le monstre bondit hors de vue, emportant la princesse captive avec lui. Djidane poussa un cri de rage et retrouva en un instant son état normal.

Les trois rescapés scrutèrent les frondaisons, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'épais manteau de feuillage, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils appelèrent la princesse, par principe, sans trop y croire, et sans résultat. Bibi sanglotait.

– J'ai eu trop peur d'utiliser ma magie... et maintenant... elle va se faire manger...

– Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, messire, intervint Steiner. C'est à moi qu'il incombait de protéger la princesse, et j'ai échoué. Et de toute manière, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer, ni vous ni moi n'aurions pu être aussi efficace que cet... individu.

– C'était étrange... Je me sentais au sommet de ma forme, et j'ai agi d'instinct. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une force pareille en moi.

– La Transe se manifeste parfois, mais vous ne pouvez pas compter sur elle, expliqua le capitaine doctement. On ne commande pas ce phénomène. Peut-être que vous ne ressentirez plus jamais cela de votre vie.

C'était même probable, pensa-t-il, car cette vie allait être courte. S'il sortait vivant de la forêt, il serait pendu, avec tous ses vauriens de compères.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Bibi.

– Les légendes d'Alexandrie parlent d'un « maître de la forêt ». La créature devait être un de ses serviteurs, et a peut-être ramené la princesse à son maître. Je compte bien fouiller la forêt, de fond en comble s'il le faut, pour la retrouver. C'est mon devoir de chevalier.

Il s'avança le long du sentier, scrutant les arbres au loin, bientôt rejoint par Djidane. Le mage noir réajusta son chapeau et entreprit de les suivre.

ooo

Juste à ce moment, un deuxième monstre végétal tomba de la canopée, emprisonnant le petit mage de la même manière dont le premier avait capturé la princesse.

– Oh non ! s'exclama Djidane.

– Messire, vous allez bien ?

– Au secours ! Au secours ! cria le mage noir au bout de quelques instants.

Visiblement, il n'était pas tombé dans l'inconscience comme la princesse auparavant. Le capitaine Steiner chargea le monstre dans le but de le couper en morceaux. Djidane, sans arme, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, n'étant plus dans l'état de Transe qui lui avait permis de défaire son adversaire précédent. Il interpella Bibi.

– Utilise ta magie ! Les plantes craignent le feu !

Une lueur orangée lui indiqua bientôt que le mage noir suivait son conseil. Bibi rassembla son énergie magique dans ses mains, les posa devant ses pieds, sur la « tête » de son geôlier, et tenta de le faire brûler. La technique se révéla rapidement très efficace. La plante rougeoya, vacilla, et au bout d'un moment, sous les assauts conjugués du mage noir et du chevalier, finit par céder. Elle s'ouvrit, libérant Bibi, et s'affaissa.

– J'ai eu peur... murmura le mage noir en rejoignant les deux autres.

– T'as rien ? Ça va ?

– Je crois...

C'est à ce moment que le monstre eut un dernier sursaut. Il cracha une fumée verte en direction de ses trois adversaires, juste avant de s'écrouler tout à fait. Djidane, sans conteste le plus leste des trois, réussit in extremis à sauter hors de portée des volutes malfaisantes. Mais les deux autres n'eurent pas cette chance et tombèrent au sol, presque inertes.

ooo

Le feu était maintenant maîtrisé dans le Prima Vista, et Frank se trouvait dans une petite chambre encombrée de bric-à-brac. Il veillait Bibi. Celui-ci était tombé complètement inconscient pendant qu'on le transportait, et commençait maintenant à se réveiller doucement. Le mage noir gémit. Frank approcha de son patient le goulot d'une petite fiole.

– Tu pourras remercier Djidane, lui dit-il doucement en lui faisant boire le breuvage bleuâtre. Sans lui, t'étais bon pour le Grand Voyage.

– Qu'est-ce- que c'était ? demanda faiblement Bibi.

– T'as pas été empoisonné, t'as été ensemencé par la plante. Si les bourgeons sortent, au bout d'un moment, ils te transforment en fruit sec.

– Je vais mourir ?

– Non, t'en fais pas. Ce truc va tuer toutes les graines. T'as pas de soucis à te faire... Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Il lui refit boire un peu de liquide.

ooo

Ailleurs dans le navire, les frères Nero enfermaient le capitaine Steiner, qui était resté tout juste conscient pendant son retour au bateau, dans une remise exiguë. Ils lui donnèrent une fiole du même liquide bleuté en lui conseillant d'en boire, et fermèrent à clé.

– Brigands... rugit faiblement le chevalier, la princesse a peut-être été dévorée par un monstre à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous voulez peut-être que je l'abandonne ?!

– T'iras nulle part dans cet état, de toute façon, j'te l'dis, lui répondit l'un des frères à travers la porte.

– T'inquiète pas pour la princesse, le chef s'occupe de tout, j'te l'dis, ajouta l'autre frère.

– Et bois !

Puis il entendit des pas décroître et le silence se faire autour de lui.

– Brigands... Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en eux, et encore moins en leur chef, dit-il en regardant la fiole bleue. Même cet antidote a l'air suspect.

Il examina le liquide, et le sentit. Une odeur florale suave et entêtante. Peut-être du poison. Mais il songea qu'il allait mourir de toute façon s'il ne faisait rien, et que les Tantalas n'avaient aucun intérêt à l'arracher à la forêt pour ensuite l'empoisonner. Alors, il porta le goulot à sa bouche et but une petite gorgée de breuvage.

– Plutôt pas mauvais, en fait...

ooo

Au même moment, au poste de pilotage, Bach écoutait le discours véhément de Djidane. Il s'était attendu à une discussion houleuse et passionnée avec le jeune homme, et il n'était pas déçu. Mais il fallait couper court.

– Hors de question ! dit-il d'un ton ferme. Tu as bien vu que le bateau est entouré de monstres en tous genres, Djidane. Nous avons absolument besoin de tous nous serrer les coudes pour nous défendre.

– Dans ce cas, allons-y tous ensemble... répondit Djidane.

– Et les blessés, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

– On les emmène avec nous.

Comme si c'était facile...

– Bien sûr, et comme ils ne peuvent pas bouger, en cas d'attaque ils se font tuer... Écoute Djidane, faire une expédition de sauvetage au cœur de la forêt serait du suicide. Purement et simplement. Alors oui, la princesse a son importance, mais les compagnons passent avant tout.

– Bon sang !

– Les Tantalas ne bougeront pas d'ici tant que les blessés n'iront pas mieux. J'ai dit.

C'était une expression qu'il aimait bien. Il l'avait trouvée dans une des pièces qu'il jouait. Elle exprimait bien la valeur d'un ordre dans sa bouche. Il a dit, et les autres obéissent. Cependant, il crut bon d'apporter une précision. Il fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

– Et pas d'initiative individuelle, ajouta-t-il.

– On abandonne comme ça une femme sans rien faire...

ooo

Djidane tourna les talons et quitta le poste de pilotage, furieux. Il descendit un escalier en colimaçon et déboucha sur un palier où se trouvaient les chambrées de l'équipage. Frank sortait de la chambre où l'on avait allongé Bibi.

– Plus qu'à attendre que ça fasse effet. Ça sert à rien de s'agiter pour l'instant.

Attendre... Ne pas s'agiter... C'était exactement ce que Djidane n'avait pas envie de faire. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre pour voir comment allait le mage noir. À son entrée, celui-ci leva à demi la tête.

– Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, m'sieur Djidane. Au fait, moi c'est Bibi, Bibi Orunitia.

– C'est normal, Bibi. T'as pas à me remercier. En plus, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, on s'en serait jamais sorti sans ta magie.

– Tu crois ?

– Bien sûr ! Tu sais te servir d'une super magie. Tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, t'es pas bien grand pour te servir de la magie noire comme ça.

Bibi ne répondit rien.

– T'aimes pas qu'on te dise que t'es petit ? La valeur d'un homme n'est pas dans sa taille. Elle se voit pas, elle dépend de ses rêves et de son cœur.

– Mais la princesse... elle...

– T'en fais pas pour ça. Fais confiance à Djidane.

– Tu vas la sauver, hein, m'sieur Djidane ?

– Pas de « monsieur » avec moi. Appelle-moi juste Djidane.

Il avait esquivé la question principale. Allait-il pouvoir la sauver ? Il n'avait pas de réponse, pour l'instant, mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il sortit de la pièce et repensa à sa première rencontre avec la princesse, il y a quelques heures à peine en fait. Avant même de savoir qui elle était, il avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial. Le genre de chose qui peut faire agir pour le moins... inconsidérément.

– Je peux pas l'abandonner, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

– Elle te plaît, hein ?

C'était Frank qui interrompait sa rêverie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Je vais chercher la princesse avec le vieux.

– C'était le surnom que Djidane et Frank avaient donné au capitaine Steiner.

– Sérieux ? Tu n'as même aucune idée de ce qui t'attend dans la forêt, mon pote... Et de toute façon, le chef te laissera pas faire.

– Je sais...

Frank l'observa un instant.

– Toujours à vouloir jouer les héros... Personne pourra te faire changer d'avis, hein ? Va en parler au chef tout de suite. Il est descendu.

Djidane passa par sa chambre et récupéra son attirail, en particulier ses deux dagues qu'il avait laissées là pour les besoins de la pièce – heureusement, d'ailleurs, car il les aurait perdues s'il les avait gardées sur lui lors du naufrage. Il traversa le palier et descendit les marches d'un autre escalier, rejoignant la pièce où, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait officiellement promis à la princesse Grenat de la protéger. Quelques musiciens de la troupe étaient étendus là, convalescents. Il poussa ensuite la porte de la salle de réunion. Bach était assis à la table, semblant l'attendre.

– Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir.

– Je suis là.

– Tu vas la chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui... Je lui ai promis de l'enlever pour de bon, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Bach partit d'un rire gras.

– Je te demande pas pourquoi. Une bien belle fille, et c'est une raison qui en vaut une autre.

Le gloussement se dissipa, et un silence pesant se fit quelques secondes tandis que le chef de la troupe fixait son jeune protégé d'un air grave.

– Tu as pris ta décision ?

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement définitif dans cette question. Djidane hocha la tête sans mot dire.

– Le règlement est strict. Il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur pour toi, Djidane.

– Je sais.

– Allons dans l'autre pièce.

Djidane suivit son chef qui demanda aux musiciens de se retirer. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier car ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Ils ramassèrent leurs instruments cabossés et s'écartèrent prestement. Quelques-uns restèrent dans un coin pour regarder mais la plupart quittèrent tout à fait la salle. Bach et Djidane dégainèrent leurs armes.

ooo

À l'étage au-dessus, Frank vit le saxophoniste de la troupe s'approcher de lui. Il avait le regard anxieux.

– Djidane se bat avec le chef, lui confia le musicien.

– Je sais, répondit Frank.

Oui, il savait bien que ça finirait comme ça.

– Et on dirait qu'il va gagner.

– Je sais, répondit à nouveau Frank.

Ça aussi, il le savait, ou plutôt il s'en doutait. Djidane était vraiment habile. L'élève avait dépassé le maître, et puis... Frank pensait que Bach, quelque part, voulait que Djidane gagne, qu'il obtienne son droit de s'émanciper. Ce serait dommage de perdre un si bon ami, mais c'était ainsi. Chacun devait suivre sa destinée, et celle de Djidane n'était pas – n'était plus – parmi eux.

ooo

Un peu plus tard, Djidane déverrouilla la porte de la remise où était enfermé le capitaine Steiner.

– Au rapport ! ordonna-t-il.

Steiner se mit instinctivement au garde-à-vous.

– Capitaine Edward Adelbert Steiner, du corps des Bru...

Il s'interrompit, reconnaissant Djidane qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

– Moi, c'est Djidane, lança le jeune homme en montrant la porte. Viens avec moi, nous allons sauver la princesse ensemble.

– Rien ne serait arrivé si vous ne l'aviez pas enlevée. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous le paierez très cher.

– Si tu promets d'être sage, répondit patiemment Djidane, je t'emmène avec moi la secourir, d'accord ?

– Encore une ruse des Tantalas, hein ?

– Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les Tantalas...

Il resta pensif quelques secondes.

– Plus rien à voir avec les Tantalas... Je veux juste aller chercher la princesse, d'accord ?

– Tu sembles sincère, répondit Steiner après quelques instants de réflexion.

Il s'avança, portant son visage tout contre celui du jeune homme, et lui tendit un index menaçant.

– Mais au moindre coup fourré, je te casse en deux, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

– C'est ça, à la bonne heure.

– Et ça n'excuse en rien le reste, continua le capitaine. Je finirai par régler mes comptes avec toi.

– C'est compris, conclut Djidane d'un ton blasé, tout en tournant les talons.

Steiner le suivit en-dehors de la pièce, et l'interpella, repassant à un ton et un langage plus formels.

– Nous pourrions demander à Maître Bibi de nous accompagner, vous ne pensez pas ?

– « Maître » Bibi ?

– Enfin, vous avez bien vu ses pouvoirs, non ? Je sais qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire, et ça m'ennuie de le mêler à tout cela... mais j'ai bien peur que nous ayons absolument besoin de lui, qu'il nous soit indispensable pour mener notre mission à bien.

Djidane réfléchit deux secondes.

– Très bien. Allons lui parler.

ooo

Bibi fut d'abord étonné qu'on lui demande son aide, doutant de sa capacité à leur être utile. Steiner se lança dans un discours pour tâcher de le convaincre. Il lui parla de la situation désespérée dans laquelle se trouvait la princesse, il lui parla d'honneur, de nécessité, de mission de la plus haute importance, et lui fit remarquer au passage combien sa magie avait été efficace contre les plantes agressives de la forêt.

– Vous serez plus utile que cet individu, déclara-t-il en guise de conclusion, en montrant Djidane.

Celui-ci préféra ne pas répliquer, malgré l'insulte. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était habilement dit. Le capitaine avait dû réussir à recruter des indécis dans le corps de brutos avec ce genre d'arguments.

– Pour la princesse, non, pour Alexandrie, je vous supplie de nous apporter votre aide, monsieur Bibi.

– Je... d'accord.

– Allons-y, conclut Djidane, pressé de partir en chasse. Les monstres s'ennuient sans nous, il faudrait surtout pas les faire attendre, vous croyez pas ?

– J'essaierai de ne pas être un fardeau pour vous.


	7. Les fleurs du mal

**Chapitre 7 : Les fleurs du mal**

– Je déteste cette forêt, maugréa Steiner.

Il extirpa son épée du corps sans vie d'un meiden et essuya dans l'herbe le sang qui maculait la lame, avant de la remettre à son fourreau. Deux de ces loups à trois oreilles venaient de les attaquer. Et c'était la troisième attaque qu'ils essuyaient en à peine une demi-heure de marche dans la forêt. Sans compter les serpents.

– Tu t'attendais à quoi, le vieux ? demanda Djidane.

En fait, ce qui énervait le plus le chevalier, c'est de devoir supporter la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il se serait bien passé d'être redevable de quoi que ce soit à un brigand de son espèce. Pour le reste, ce n'était pour l'instant pas si difficile, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été mis en danger. Ils éventraient les loups comme on écrase des fourmis, et Bibi avait brûlé vif un gobelin en claquant des doigts. Mais c'était assez usant, à force. L'énergie magique du mage noir, en particulier, n'était pas inépuisable. Et il y avait toujours le risque d'une attaque surprise.

Djidane, de son côté, ne se sentait pas rassuré. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, songeait-il. Tout en coupant de ses dagues des branchages qui lui barraient le passage, il passait mentalement en revue la dernière demi-heure. Quelques loups, des serpents, des moustiques. À l'évidence, la forêt n'avait pas encore déchaîné sa puissance. Ils n'avaient rencontré que des créatures « normales ». Aucune plante étrange ne les avait attaqués. Le maître de la forêt restait tapi quelque part, à les attendre.

En dépit de son jeune âge, Djidane avait une certaine habitude des coups durs, et il savait se préparer correctement avant une expédition, même si ses expéditions avaient d'habitude pour cadre des ruelles et des maisons. Pour cette mission-ci, il avait pensé à l'approvisionnement. Il avait reçu l'autorisation des Tantalas d'emporter quelques objets utiles. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué à Steiner, c'est qu'il avait en quelque sorte acheté cet équipement à ses anciens compères. Il l'avait négocié en échange d'une somme d'argent qui devait lui revenir à son départ, une sorte de solde de tout compte. Son paquetage comportait des potions de soin, bien sûr, et quelques précieuses potions de réanimation. Mais surtout il avait pris de quoi restaurer les capacités magiques de Bibi. Ils allaient en avoir besoin. Djidane admettait que Steiner avait probablement sauvé la mission en proposant d'emmener le petit être. Il serait crucial lors de l'affrontement avec le maître de la forêt et ses créatures.

Le groupe rejoignit un petit ruisseau. Bibi s'approcha prudemment de l'eau et y trempa les doigts. Elle était fraîche et vivifiante, et son débit était assez modeste. En regardant l'eau couler paresseusement sur le lit de pierres couvertes de mousse, le mage noir eut quelques pensées sinistres. Cette eau, d'une certaine manière, était leur ennemie, abreuvant et donnant même la vie à leur adversaire. Partout au bord du filet d'eau, des racines absorbaient leur subsistance, fortifiant les plantes alentours. Cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Dans n'importe quelle forêt, les plantes boivent, et n'en deviennent pas agressives pour autant. Tout du moins Bibi, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds en forêt auparavant, pensait qu'il l'aurait su, que son grand-père lui aurait dit, lui qui lui avait tout appris. Ici, la différence, c'était à coup sûr l'omniprésence de la brume. Les plantes devaient absorber cette brume par leurs feuilles ou leurs racines, devenant peu à peu... autre chose. Bibi frissonna en repensant à la princesse, et également à sa propre expérience aux mains du monstre.

Suivre le cours d'eau était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise idée, les trois compagnons le savaient. C'était une bonne idée car ils étaient sûrs de ne pas tourner en rond. C'en était une mauvaise car un point d'eau est bien souvent le point de rendez-vous des créatures locales. Un peu plus en amont, ils virent un nouveau groupe de meidens qui se désaltéraient bruyamment.

– Je vais essayer mon nouveau sortilège, déclara Bibi.

Avant de partir, Djidane avait déniché dans un tas de vieux matériel une cape chargée de magie noire. Cette cape permettait à des personnes comme Bibi d'invoquer la foudre. Bien souvent les mages extraient leurs capacités des objets qu'ils portent sur eux. Avec l'expérience, ils finissent par maîtriser suffisamment ces compétences pour les utiliser sans l'objet support. Bibi avait ainsi acquis définitivement la capacité d'invoquer les flammes, mais commençait tout juste à explorer les manifestations de foudre rendues possibles par cette cape, qu'il portait précieusement sur le dos depuis leur départ du Prima Vista.

Les meidens, au nombre de trois, les avaient maintenant repérés. Ils grondaient, prêts à bondir. Bibi se concentra sur l'un d'entre eux, ferma les yeux à demi, et fit tournoyer son bâton – ce n'était pas nécessaire mais ça lui permettait de focaliser son énergie. Bientôt des étincelles crépitèrent dans l'air autour d'eux, et brusquement un éclair fusa des frondaisons sur l'infortunée créature qui s'effondra, morte sur le coup. Ses congénères se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste, en jappant bruyamment. Djidane songea que finalement, Steiner avait raison un peu plus tôt, quand il disait que Bibi serait bien plus utile que lui-même. À présent qu'il avait pris de l'assurance, il devenait simplement redoutable.

Ils continuèrent à remonter le cours d'eau un moment, puis durent le quitter. Il dévalait un talus assez abrupt que le chevalier, en particulier, aurait été bien en peine de descendre. Ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt, qui commençait à devenir plus épaisse. Ils durent d'autant plus jouer de leurs lames pour se frayer un chemin, tout en tâchant de conserver une direction à peu près constante.

ooo

Au bout d'un moment, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. En levant les yeux, ils pouvaient même apercevoir le ciel – non, la brume. Au sol poussaient de multiples champignons ronds, et au centre de la clairière se trouvait quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu.

– On dirait une souche de jouvence, dit Djidane.

C'était une construction végétale un peu plus grande que lui, plus large que haute, vaguement cylindrique et recouverte de mousse. Le jeune homme se hissa pour regarder à l'intérieur. L'édifice était creux et contenait un liquide irisé. Sur le côté, le liquide s'écoulait faiblement, leur permettant de se désaltérer. Il avait des propriétés revigorantes étonnantes, permettait de reprendre des forces, tant physiques que mentales... en théorie.

– Attendez avant de boire. On est sous la brume, on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment ce à quoi nous nous attendons.

– Oh, vous pouvez boire sans crainte, coubo, intervint une petite voix venant de leur droite.

Un petit être sortit d'un arbre creux un peu plus loin et s'avança vers eux à petits pas. C'était un mog, d'apparence assez classique mais portant une sorte de gilet de feuilles et d'écorce.

– Un mog ? Ici ? dit Steiner, incrédule.

– Bienvenue chez moi, je suis Moglière.

– Je croyais ces zones complètement inhabitées. Personne n'est censé être sorti vivant d'ici.

Le petit être se renfrogna.

– Je ne fais pas exception...

Le chevalier resta interloqué et examina la créature, de manière assez outrancière et impolie. S'agissait-il d'un mog mort-vivant ?

– Je crois qu'il veut dire, intervint Djidane, que lui-même n'est jamais sorti de la forêt. C'est ça ?

Moglière hocha la tête. Il ne s'étendit pas trop sur la raison initiale de sa présence ici – « une erreur de courrier » leur dit-il – mais leur expliqua que depuis il vivait dans cette clairière, à proximité de la fontaine.

– J'ai suffisamment à manger, l'eau me redonne des forces, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de visites, admit-il.

– Pouvez-vous, demanda Steiner tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur une souche voisine, nous donner des indications sur les lieux ?

Le mog hocha la tête et les invita tous à également s'asseoir. Il leur offrit quelques fruits de sa réserve personnelle, et commença à parler sur un ton assez professoral. Les mogs étaient réputés pour leurs connaissances étendues, et celui-ci semblait disposé à les partager. Il leur expliqua qu'au nord-est, c'est-à-dire d'où ils venaient, la forêt était plus ou moins normale, hors de l'influence du maître de la forêt. Les attaques dont ils avaient été l'objet étaient probablement liées au tumulte dû au naufrage de leur vaisseau. Au-delà, on finissait par déboucher sur un lac, en contrebas d'Alexandrie. En fait ce lac était en deux parties. La première se trouvait au-dessus de la brume et baignait la cité. Elle se déversait en d'immenses chutes dans la deuxième, au bord de la forêt sous la brume. Ce lac était en fait plutôt calme, si ce n'est quelques créatures aquatiques, mais hélas il n'apportait pas de solution aux voyageurs égarés. Les hautes falaises des chutes d'Alexandrie enserraient complètement ses rives par tous les côtés où il n'y avait pas de forêt, et elles étaient impraticables. Une rivière s'écoulait du lac, en un flot tumultueux, probablement très difficile à naviguer. Personne à la connaissance du mog n'avait tenté l'expérience, car cette rivière finissait de tout manière par traverser le domaine du maître de la forêt.

Le domaine en question se trouvait au sud d'eux. Là-bas, la forêt était plus profonde et plus vivante, mue par une conscience maléfique. Le mog n'avait jamais vu le maître en personne, car il n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer assez loin. Le peu qu'il s'était approché, il avait pu constater que les lieux étaient gardés par des monstres végétaux de toutes sortes. Des prisons d'écorce, des fleurs volantes qui aveuglent leurs proies en leur crachant du pollen, de terribles araignées de bois à la vitesse stupéfiante, des lianes vivantes qui enserrent leurs victimes jusqu'à étouffement... et probablement bien d'autres encore.

– C'est par là que nous allons, dit Djidane d'un ton qu'il voulait déterminé.

– Ils finissent tous par y aller, coubo. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils deviennent. Peut-être que certains ont réussi à passer. Selon mes souvenirs des cartes du monde du dessous dans le grand livre des mogs, on finit par sortir de la forêt au sud, dans une grande prairie. En poursuivant vers l'ouest sur quelques lieues, on peut atteindre la porte sous la brume, qui forme la frontière avec le royaume de Bloumécia.

– Cette porte est scellée depuis bien longtemps, nota le capitaine Steiner.

– Depuis le statu quo de Froden, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Le roi d'Alexandrie avait exigé la fermeture de la porte, parlant d'un déséquilibre, coubo, les hommes-rats pouvant tranquillement s'infiltrer sous la brume et envahir Alexandrie... Mais je m'égare.

Il resta pensif un moment.

– Il y a aussi une grotte, dans mes souvenirs, coubo. Elle est censée avoir une extrémité dans la vallée et l'autre au sommet, au-dessus de la brume. Je ne sais plus où elle se trouve exactement, cependant. Il faudrait fouiller les contreforts.

– C'est toujours une information intéressante.

Les trois compagnons prirent encore quelques minutes pour se reposer en discutant tranquillement, profitant de ce havre de paix avant les réelles difficultés. Puis ils se remirent en route, laissant le mog à sa fontaine et à sa solitude.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, dans le Prima Vista, les Tantalas continuaient de panser leurs blessures. Dans la salle de réunion, Bach, un bras en écharpe suite à son combat avec Djidane, écoutait Frank finir son rapport.

– … Et Rubis est toujours introuvable, conclut ce dernier.

– On ne va pas la chercher éternellement, soupira Bach. Il faut croire que les femmes sur un navire portent réellement malheur...

– Et avant tout à elles-mêmes, conclut Frank, fier de l'à-propos de cette remarque.

Une musique entraînante retentissait dans le vaisseau en ruine : quelques musiciens plus valides que les autres tentaient de redonner du courage au groupe. Bach reconnut la « Fanfare du Roi Rufus VII », un air particulièrement entraînant. Ce genre d'initiative était plutôt bon signe, pensa-t-il. Le moral était la chose la plus importante dans leur situation, et ses hommes n'en manquaient pas, malgré leurs déboires. Les blessés, bien aidés par diverses potions, se remettaient peu à peu, et bientôt, ils pourraient envisager de se mettre en route. En fait, les seuls points noirs dans le moral des troupes était la disparition de la princesse et la défection de Djidane. Certains, Bach le savait, désapprouvaient à mots couverts la décision de leur chef.

– Autre chose, chef ?

– Oui. Il y a autre chose dont nous devons parler.

Bach resta encore un petit moment à discuter avec son subordonné. Il avait un peu hésité, mais sa décision était prise, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui faire faire. Il le lui expliqua, puis les deux finirent par ressortir de la salle. Frank avait le regard soucieux, et tenait un rouleau de parchemin à la main. Il le glissa dans une poche.

– Sûr que ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

– On se débrouillera, Frank, ne t'en fais pas.

Frank hocha la tête et se retira.

ooo

– Brûle-moi cette cochonnerie, Bibi !

Le mage noir fit à nouveau jaillir les flammes vers une jolie fleur rose de quelques mètres de large qui volait au-dessus du sol non loin d'eux. Steiner était recroquevillé près du mage noir, les mains au visage.

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! rugit-il.

– Il faut surtout pas frotter.

Tandis que la fleur achevait de se consumer dans le brasier de Bibi, Djidane fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit un collyre, qu'il administra patiemment – et généreusement – sur les yeux du chevalier. Le pollen de la fleur brouillait la vue, mais n'était pas forcément ni dangereux, ni douloureux... sauf quand on commençait à frotter.

Les choses sérieuses avaient réellement commencé, cette fois. Ils avaient rencontré plusieurs de ces fleurs géantes sur leur route, mais surtout, il y avait une sorte de changement indéfinissable dans la forêt elle-même. Elle se faisait plus présente, plus pressante, plus vivante... Et plus silencieuse aussi. On n'entendait plus le moindre cri d'oiseau, plus le moindre bourdonnement d'insecte. C'était le domaine exclusif des plantes, et les créatures animales étaient des intrus. Eux trois étaient d'autant plus indésirables. Eux trois se sentaient d'autant plus en territoire ennemi.

À chaque pas, ils faisaient instinctivement attention à la mousse et l'herbe qu'ils foulaient, aux branches qu'ils écartaient, ou qu'ils devaient même trancher. Ils étaient habités par la peur de voir même ces végétaux anodins se rebeller contre eux. Et au-delà de ça, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elles formaient sûrement autant d'espions les surveillant, repérant leur chemin, épiant les moindres de leurs faits et gestes et informant le mystérieux maître des lieux.

Et plus ils avançaient, plus la progression devenait difficile, plus les arbres étaient resserrés, plus les sous-bois étaient parsemés de buissons de ronces, plus les lianes devenaient épineuses, plus l'atmosphère elle-même était chargée de brume et en devenait difficile à respirer.

Ils avancèrent péniblement ainsi pendant de longs moments, affrontant principalement le même genre de fleurs. Ces adversaires n'étaient pas très dangereux, c'était surtout leur pollen aveuglant qui était pénible. En fait, ils formaient probablement plus une barrière dissuasive pour les empêcher de progresser, pour leur faire perdre leurs forces et les inciter à renoncer. Une fois déjà, Bibi était tombé d'épuisement, son énergie magique vidée. Heureusement que Djidane avait emmené les potions adéquates pour le remettre d'aplomb. Depuis, les deux guerriers essayaient le plus possible de s'en remettre à leurs lames, préservant le mage noir pour les moments vraiment cruciaux – moments qui, ils le savaient, ne manqueraient pas de survenir rapidement. Mais plus ils affrontaient les fleurs sans recours à la magie, plus les combats s'éternisaient, et plus ils risquaient d'être aveuglés par des jets de pollen. Et alors, souvent, leur dernier recours restait le feu magique de leur petit camarade.

Au détour d'un massif de ronces, Djidane s'arrêta soudainement en levant la main pour attirer l'attention de ses deux compagnons. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher en restant à couvert derrière un tronc d'arbre, et leur montra ce qu'il avait vu. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de plantes rouges et vertes sortait en trottinant d'une ouverture dans un gigantesque tronc d'arbre. Cette ouverture semblait grouiller, comme si elle était recouverte de lierre mouvant. Ils restèrent cachés jusqu'à ce que les monstres soient hors de vue.

– Sans doute les araignées de bois dont parlait Moglière tout à l'heure.

– Qui sortaient de l'antre de leur maître ?

– On va bientôt le savoir...

Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence, guettant le retour des créatures. La paroi face à eux était en perpétuel mouvement, recouvert de lianes, de lierre et de mousse qui se contractaient et se détendaient à un rythme semblable à un rythme cardiaque. Le trou béant d'où étaient sorties les araignées était lui aussi tapissé de cette végétation folle, ce qui n'avait rien d'engageant.

Ils regardèrent subrepticement à travers le trou, et, enfin, ils virent le fameux maître de la forêt. C'était un être constitué d'un tronc court et large, de quatre branches massives et d'une fleur immense et rouge sang au milieu. L'ensemble de la créature faisait environ dix mètres de large et pulsait au même rythme que les plantes alentours. Derrière le monstre, les parois intérieures étaient recouvertes comme à l'extérieur. En regardant sous un autre angle, les trois compagnons virent la princesse prisonnière du lierre à environ un mètre du sol. Elle semblait inconsciente.

– Prudence, chuchota Djidane.

Mais à peine avait-il fini de prononcer ce mot que le capitaine Steiner se précipita à travers le trou en hurlant de rage.

– Princeeeesse ! Je viens à votre secours !

– Quel abruti... jura Djidane entre ses dents.

Il n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de le suivre, Bibi sur ses talons.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, vaurien ! cria Steiner en tirant son épée. La princesse d'Alexandrie ne peut pas être sauvée par un brigand !

– Tu veux vraiment l'affronter tout seul ? demanda Djidane en dégainant lui aussi.

Bibi, étranger à ces discours, commença à incanter un sort de flammes sur le monstre. Celui-ci était bien entendu conscient de leur présence, et les plantes aux alentours se mouvaient de plus belle, comme si le maître sortait d'une sorte de torpeur. Il répondit à l'agression dont il était l'objet en balançant une de ses branches contre Djidane, le projetant un peu plus loin. Steiner chargea et commença à faire pleuvoir les coups d'épée pour entamer le monstre, mais celui-ci avait l'écorce solide et épaisse. Djidane se releva péniblement et vit les flammes de Bibi entourer la fleur, mais ça ne semblait pas aussi efficace que contre les fleurs qu'ils avaient affrontées jusque-là. Il courut à Steiner, toutes lames dehors, pour tenter de l'aider à entamer la carapace de la créature, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil les branches agressives. Ils frappèrent une pluie de coups pendant un long moment, réussissant vaguement à atteindre la partie tendre du bois, tandis que le monstre semblait tenter de frapper le mage noir qui restait prudemment hors de portée.

Djidane vit alors les branches se soulever en frémissant. L'air se figea un instant et soudain, la foudre s'abattit violemment sur Bibi qui s'écroula au sol. Le maître de la forêt pratiquait visiblement la magie noire.

Les deux guerriers crièrent en même temps le nom de leur compagnon. Djidane fit signe au chevalier de continuer à frapper le monstre, tandis qu'il repartait en arrière secourir le mage noir. Il arrivait à lui quand celui-ci se releva péniblement. Il était un peu sonné mais encore valide. Djidane sortit une potion de son sac et entreprit de lui faire boire, tout en guettant les prochains mouvements de leur adversaire. Celui-ci tentait de frapper le capitaine qui s'escrimait à faire sauter des éclats de bois. Heureusement pour Steiner, les branches n'étaient pas assez souples pour l'atteindre. Le monstre exhala alors un nuage de pollen en direction de son adversaire, afin de l'aveugler, pensant ainsi le réduire à l'impuissance.

– Te frotte pas les yeux ! rappela Djidane.

Le chevalier ne commit pas deux fois la même erreur. Il avait compris la leçon, et continua donc de frapper à l'aveuglette. Malheureusement, l'efficacité de ses coups portés au hasard en était considérablement amoindrie. Pendant ce temps, Bibi reprenait à peine ses esprits, Djidane était occupé et le maître de la forêt pouvait refaire tomber la foudre à tout moment. La situation n'était donc pas brillante. Le jeune homme en vint à regretter amèrement de ne pas pouvoir passer en Transe à tout moment, se souvenant de son efficacité quand il était entré dans cet état, contre la plante qui avait enlevé Grenat. Le combat était à nouveau vraiment compliqué, mais ce ne fut pas de la Transe que vint leur salut, cette fois-ci.

– Il était temps que j'arrive, on dirait, dit une autre voix derrière Djidane.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son ami Frank, l'épée brandie, foncer aux côtés de Steiner pour l'assister. Il y eut un moment de flottement, personne ne s'attendant à cette intervention du Tantalas qui avait dû parcourir des lieues à leur recherche, puis le combat reprit. Bibi, déterminé, empoigna de nouveau son bâton et envoya un nuage de flammes sur la fleur. Djidane, passée la fraction de seconde d'étonnement, partit à la suite de Frank. Les questions seraient posées plus tard, à un meilleur moment.

Tandis qu'il courait vers l'arbre, il prit encore une fois un coup de branche de plein fouet, qui lui fit voler ses armes des mains. Il ignora ses côtes douloureuses, se dépêcha de ramasser ses dagues et fit face au retour de la branche, qui fouetta dans sa direction, encore et encore. Il n'en fut pas mécontent : il lui semblait que tant qu'il attirerait l'attention de la créature, celle-ci négligerait de faire tomber la foudre sur Bibi.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres frappaient de plus belle. L'aveuglement de Steiner commençait à se dissiper, ce qui lui permettait de porter ses coups plus efficacement, et Frank n'était pas en reste. Sous leurs assauts conjugués, une entaille grossissait sur le flanc du monstre, révélant du bois vert et tendre.

– C'est là, fit remarquer Frank d'une voix forte, qu'il faut l'attaquer. À l'intérieur de son corps.

Steiner continua de frapper quelques secondes en méditant ses paroles. C'était évident, mais agrandir l'entaille prendrait autant de temps qu'il en avait déjà dépensé. Il pouvait à la rigueur planter son épée profondément, mais ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt.

Soudain, il eut une illumination. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vivement vers le mage noir qui projetait toujours des flammes sur la fleur.

– Messire Bibi ! cria-t-il en levant son épée à la verticale, enflammez mon arme !

Le petit sorcier interrompit son incantation, regarda l'épée, et comprit l'idée. Il focalisa sa magie sur la lame de métal.

Djidane esquiva un troisième coup de branche en se jetant au sol, se releva d'un bond et se prépara pour le suivant. Le monstre était toujours concentré sur le jeune homme et n'embêtait donc ni Bibi ni Steiner.

L'épée du chevalier s'enflamma d'un coup, éclairant l'ensemble de la caverne végétale. Le chevalier la brandit devant lui, et dans un rugissement de fureur, il la planta jusqu'à la garde dans le bois tendre mis à nu.

La branche plongeait à nouveau sur Djidane, mais soudain, elle suspendit son coup. Elle parut frémir un instant, puis partit dans une autre direction en un grand mouvement désordonné. Le monstre convulsait.

Le sort de flammes était de courte durée, mais Steiner se contenta d'extraire l'épée et de la relever au-dessus de sa tête, invitant Bibi à renouveler l'embrasement. Puis il replongea sa lame en un autre endroit. Le monstre se débattit de plus en plus erratiquement, ne contrôlant plus rien, et bientôt, après quelques autres coups de cet ordre, il ne bougea plus. Il était vaincu. Les quatre belligérants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

ooo

– Princesse, réveillez-vous !

Le chevalier Steiner avait arraché la princesse Grenat d'un lierre à présent inanimé. Elle semblait endormie, reposant dans les bras de son protecteur. Il renouvela sa supplique.

– Princesse, réveillez-vous !

Frank s'avança, une fiole à la main. Il versa un peu de liquide entre les lèvres blanchâtres de la jeune femme. Il s'écoula de longues secondes, au bout desquelles, au soulagement de tous, la princesse remua et toussa, sans toutefois se réveiller.

– Princesse, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes sauve à présent. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Comme pour le faire mentir, un bruit d'effondrement retentit près du maître de la forêt immobile.

ooo

Tous se retournèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et virent un trou se former dans le sol près de la base du monstre. De cette ouverture béante sortit un groupe d'araignées de bois. Il s'agissait de monstres pourvus de divers appendices pointus, certains formant des pattes, et d'autres des sortes de mandibules ou de pinces. Les créatures firent claquer ces pinces, dans un horrible bruit menaçant. Depuis l'entrée par laquelle Djidane et les autres étaient arrivés, d'autres claquements similaires se firent entendre.

– On est encerclés... dit Bibi avec désarroi.

Il y avait en fait une autre issue apparemment libre. Djidane commença à reculer doucement vers celle-ci, en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

– Venez, faut pas rester ici.

Il laissa passer ses compagnons, Frank et lui-même fermant la marche en faisant face aux araignées. Puis tous s'enfuirent en courant sans demander leur reste, Steiner portant toujours la princesse dans ses bras. Ils se précipitèrent entre les arbres, dévalèrent des talus, enjambèrent des branches, à toute vitesse pour mettre le plus possible de distance avec les monstres. La terreur semblait en particulier donner des ailes à Bibi, qui courait devant tout le monde en hurlant... et sans trébucher une seule fois. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, un grondement semblait envahir la forêt.

– C'est la forêt elle-même qui nous poursuit, lança Djidane à Frank qui courait à côté de lui.

Il prit le temps de regarder par-dessus son épaule, et poussa un cri d'horreur en réalisant à quel point il avait raison. De partout derrière eux déboulaient des araignées, comme si les arbres eux-mêmes se transformaient en une nuée de monstres à leur poursuite.

– Courez ! Plus vite ! hurla-t-il.

Les araignées les plus proches étaient juste derrière lui, et galopaient à une allure décourageante. Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir démente lui donna l'énergie de poursuivre sa course. Face à eux, au loin, il lui sembla entrevoir la lisière des bois. S'ils réussissaient à sortir des limites de la forêt, ils seraient sans doute sauvés. Il accéléra le pas, mais c'était sans compter la vitesse impressionnante de ses poursuivants qui s'approchaient inexorablement. Il continua de courir comme un fou, tandis qu'un grincement horrible se mettait à retentir derrière lui. Regardant à nouveau par-dessus son épaule, Djidane fut stupéfait de voir le paysage derrière lui, et les araignées elles-mêmes, se figer en prenant une couleur grise. Le phénomène se rapprochait à toute allure de lui et de ses poursuivants directs qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas. Il était à présent à portée de l'araignée la plus proche, qui projeta ses pinces en avant pour le saisir.

Frank, qui courait à côté de lui, lui mit un violent coup d'épaule pour le pousser sur le côté et lui éviter d'être capturé par l'araignée. Celle-ci n'avait pas de préférence et se saisit donc de cette nouvelle proie. Djidane roula au sol, se releva, fit quelques pas en se retournant à demi et vit avec horreur son ami se débattre entre les pinces de l'araignée, qui se figea à son tour dans un grincement sinistre. Malgré cela, Frank était bel et bien prisonnier du monstre statufié, ne pouvant se dégager des pinces. Il cria à Djidane de courir, porta la main à l'intérieur de sa veste, en tira un objet qu'il lança le plus loin possible vers l'avant.

Djidane vit que les araignées ne bougeaient plus, eut un moment d'hésitation, mais les arbres proches commencèrent à projeter leurs lianes et leurs branches même vers lui, tentant de l'écraser et l'enlacer avant que l'étrange phénomène ne les atteigne à leur tour. Il partit donc à toute allure, sans faire attention au grincement qui retentissait toujours derrière lui. Il courut, attrapa au vol ce que Frank avait lancé et qui était en fait un rouleau de parchemin scellé, et continua vers la lisière maintenant pas si lointaine. Bibi et Steiner avaient déjà atteint l'extérieur et la sécurité.

ooo

Bibi reprenait son souffle en regardant, impuissant, l'infortuné Frank aux mains des araignées maintenant immobiles et grises. Le malandrin se figea à son tour.

– Pétrification... murmura le mage noir.

ooo

Djidane fonçait toujours vers la lisière, alors que les plantes encore valides tentaient de lui barrer la route de toutes parts. D'énormes branches battirent l'air devant lui, ou s'écrasèrent à ses pieds, et toujours il enjamba, sauta, se baissa, esquiva, tout en continuant d'avancer à toute vitesse. Il atteignit enfin la lisière, où les arbres eux-mêmes essayèrent de s'abattre sur lui en une dernière tentative pour lui barrer la route. En un ultime effort, le jeune homme se projeta en avant en un roulé-boulé et atterrit hors de la forêt.

Il se releva, pantelant, tandis que les lianes s'enroulaient en un maillage serré autour des arbres voisins, rendant impossible toute tentative d'entrer de nouveau dans le bois. Il s'approcha un peu, observant les contractions du végétal, et soudain, l'ensemble acheva de se changer en pierre. La forêt était morte et Frank était prisonnier à l'intérieur.


	8. Valse dans la glace

******Chapitre 8 : Valse dans la glace  
**

Djidane était vainement en train de frapper sur des lianes pétrifiées à l'orée de la forêt maudite. Son meilleur ami s'était sacrifié et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il s'assit, tremblant de colère, bientôt rejoint par Bibi. Le petit mage ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et se contenta de tapoter doucement le bras de son compagnon d'un air compatissant. Un peu plus loin, le capitaine Steiner avait dressé un camp de fortune contre un talus rocheux qui affleurait là. Une heure environ avait passé, pendant laquelle on n'avait entendu que le crépitement d'un feu allumé par Bibi. La princesse était restée allongée, à demi délirante, surveillée par le fidèle brutos fou d'inquiétude. Steiner n'avait pas adressé la parole une fois à Djidane, qu'il tenait évidemment pour responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé, et se contentait de garder le regard fixé sur sa protégée en se rongeant les sangs. Après cet épisode de délire, la princesse semblait s'être tout bonnement endormie, sans que les autres puissent vraiment deviner si c'était un signe d'amélioration.

La princesse remua enfin et ouvrit les yeux, gémissant faiblement. Le chevalier s'approcha d'elle.

– Princesse...

– S... Steiner ?

Elle s'assit, le regard encore un peu vague.

– Vous... vous m'avez secourue ?

– Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la Vôtre, princesse. Il s'agit là de mon devoir de chevalier.

Bibi et Djidane s'avancèrent, tout aussi soulagés que la princesse aille mieux.

– C'est surtout ma lame et la magie noire de Bibi qu'il faut remercier, lança Djidane.

La princesse regarda ses trois anges gardiens.

– Merci. Merci à vous tous, dit-elle simplement d'une toute voix faible.

– Princesse, objecta Steiner, je comprends votre reconnaissance envers messire Bibi, mais ce brigand, en revanche, ne mérite pas ces honneurs.

Il se tourna vers Djidane en tendant un index accusateur.

– Croyais-tu que j'allais oublier tout ça sous prétexte que tu nous as sauvés ? Si tu n'avais pas enlevé la princesse en première instance, rien de tout cela...

– Cessez donc, Steiner, coupa la princesse. Je suis partie d'Alexandrie de mon plein gré.

– C'est vrai, ajouta Djidane, c'est une coïncidence si on est venus l'enlever juste à ce moment-là.

Il y eut un moment de silence, seulement perturbé par le mugissement sinistre de la brise sous la brume. Steiner resta coi devant cette révélation. Oh, bien sûr, il le savait déjà, d'une certaine manière, l'attitude de la princesse à la fin de la pièce de théâtre avait été suffisamment étrange. Mais entendre de sa propre bouche qu'elle voulait quitter le château de ses ancêtres, c'était autre chose.

– Comment est-ce possible, princesse ? finit-il par articuler. Pourquoi vouloir vous enfuir du château ?

– Ce sont mes affaires, capitaine, répondit la princesse en fixant le lointain.

Djidane se rendit compte que la question du chevalier était pertinente. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle la princesse avait voulu être enlevée, et avec toutes les mésaventures qui avaient suivi, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se poser la question. Djidane se doutait que la vie avec sa mère ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, mais doutait que ce fût la raison. À l'évidence, la fuite de Grenat n'était pas un caprice de gamine, mais une décision mûrement réfléchie.

– En tout cas, tu vois bien que c'est pas de ma faute ! On peut donc s'entendre tous les deux ! lança-t-il à Steiner en guise de conclusion.

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillement sonore retentisse derrière eux. Bibi les regarda avec un air d'excuse. La princesse annonça qu'elle avait elle aussi grand faim, et les quatre rescapés s'installèrent et mangèrent un peu des provisions que Djidane avait emportées du Prima Vista.

– Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite, dit fermement Steiner quand le repas fut fini. Il ne faut pas rester sous la brume plus longtemps. La brume est maudite et attire les monstres. On a suffisamment pu le constater.

– Dis pas n'importe quoi, papy.

– Comment ?

– La princesse tient à peine debout. Elle vient juste de se réveiller. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, vaurien.

– Et puis d'abord, tu sais où aller ? Tu sais comment sortir de la brume ? Tu vas escalader les falaises, peut-être ?

Le capitaine ne répondit rien.

– Tu n'y as pas vraiment réfléchi, hein ? Tu te souviens de notre conversation avec Moglière : les portes sous la brume sont fermées. Il y a peut-être une caverne, mais on ne sait pas où elle se trouve.

Steiner émit un grognement en guise de réponse.

– De toute façon, même toi tu n'as pas vraiment la forme. Aucun de nous en fait. Partir dans ces conditions serait trop dangereux. On ferait aussi bien de dormir un moment. On réfléchira mieux après.

– Bien, capitula Steiner. Je protègerai la princesse jusqu'à sa complète guérison.

Djidane et lui décidèrent de tours de garde, et le groupe passa quelques heures de sommeil. Il était difficile de parler de « nuit de sommeil » sous la brume, où l'on ne voyait de toute façon pas le soleil, seulement le gris blanchâtre des vapeurs dangereuses.

ooo

Quelque temps plus tard, la princesse rejoignit Djidane qui était retourné scruter les arbres de pierre.

– N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire pour votre ami ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Non. Pas pour l'instant. Quand on a fui la forêt, elle est devenue folle, et s'est changé en pierre. Et j'ai rien pour le défiger. Sans parler de le défiger sans courir le risque que les araignées se réveillent en même temps...

– Je suis désolée. Votre ami m'a sauvé.

– Il s'appelle Frank.

Djidane secoua la tête, semblant vouloir chasser le problème de Frank de son esprit pour mieux se concentrer sur des choses plus immédiates, et sourit faiblement à la jeune princesse.

– On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

Il se dirigea vers le feu de camp en compagnie de Grenat, rejoignant les autres. Arrivé là, il déroula un rouleau de parchemin.

– Avant de... finir comme ça, Frank m'a transmis ce rouleau de parchemin. C'est une carte du continent de la brume.

Il montra le royaume d'Alexandrie, au nord-est. On voyait clairement la zone sous la brume, nommée « Vallée de Gounitas » dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

– Là c'est l'Arche de Mérida, la « porte sous la brume », frontière de Bloumécia, dit-il en montrant un point sur la carte. Elle est fermée, pas la peine de tenter notre chance de ce côté.

– Je n'ai pas précisément envie de me rendre à Bloumécia, de toute manière, nota la princesse.

Djidane montra ensuite un autre point juste au sud d'eux. Bien plus proche, en fait, que la porte sous la brume.

– Apparemment, la grotte qui permet de partir se trouve ici. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être bien loin, on devrait pouvoir la trouver assez facilement. Vous vous sentez de vous mettre en route ?

Les autres acquiescèrent, et après avoir rassemblé leurs maigres affaires, ils partirent dans la vallée brumeuse.

ooo

Ils marchèrent quelques heures en direction du sud, vers les falaises infranchissables qui marquaient la limite de la zone sous la brume. En chemin, ils ne traversèrent que des étendues herbeuses désolées, avec çà et là quelques groupes d'arbres maladifs. Le relief était quasi inexistant et la chape de brume, si elle n'empêchait pas de repérer son chemin, donnait un air assez fantomatique au paysage.

Sur leur route, ils rencontrèrent peu d'opposition des rares représentants de la faune locale. Quelques serpents, deux ou trois écureuils, rien de bien méchant en somme, ils écartèrent aisément tout danger de leur route. Mais ce qui était tout à fait révélateur, c'était le fait même que les écureuils soient agressifs. Ainsi allait la vie sous la brume.

Bientôt, ils furent tout à fait dominés par les falaises au-dessus d'eux, atteignant les contreforts, qu'ils longèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent une grotte à flanc de falaise. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, et un frisson les parcourut. La grotte ne semblait pas particulièrement sinistre, mais l'air qui en sortait était simplement glacial. En fait, la grotte était tapissée de glace et exhalait de l'air froid.

– C'est sans doute la grotte des glaces, déclara Bibi.

– J'en ai entendu parler, dit Grenat, songeuse.

– Tu connais cette grotte, Bibi ? demanda Djidane.

– Mon grand-père me racontait des histoires à son sujet. Elle est censée aller de sous la brume jusqu'aux hauts plateaux.

– Votre grand-père doit être un grand érudit, messire Bibi, nota Steiner. Quand tout cela sera derrière nous, j'aurai plaisir à le rencontrer.

– Il m'a beaucoup appris, répondit Bibi d'une petite voix, mais il est mort, maintenant.

Le capitaine eut un air un peu gêné.

– J'en suis vraiment navré.

– C'est pas grave. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

La princesse s'avança de quelques pas dans la grotte. Il faisait très froid, mais c'est par là que les attendait leur salut. Il ne fallait pas rebrousser chemin. Elle se frotta les épaules pour se réchauffer et pénétra dans la caverne.

ooo

Les quatre avancèrent dans un court boyau de glace, qui débouchait bientôt dans un couloir plus large. Étrangement, ils pouvaient avancer sans lampe. La glace elle-même luisait faiblement, éclairant le chemin d'une lumière aux reflets irisés. Au détour d'un coude sur la droite, ils virent la grotte commencer à monter, par paliers successifs, comme un gigantesque escalier naturel. Sur les côtés de ces marches de pierre, on pouvait voir des centaines de petites fleurs givrées. C'était toute une composition florale de glace qui bordait leur chemin. La princesse en poussa une exclamation de ravissement et vint se pencher pour les regarder de plus près.

– Quel endroit magnifique ! J'en avais entendu parler, mais c'est bien plus beau que dans mon imagination.

– Princesse, vous ne devriez pas y toucher. C'est peut-être dangereux, prévint Steiner.

Djidane hocha la tête silencieusement. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec le capitaine. C'était probablement dû à leur mauvaise expérience dans la forêt, mais ces fleurs lui faisaient – encore plus – froid dans le dos. Pourtant la princesse n'en fit qu'à sa tête et tenta d'en cueillir une. Il ne se passa rien de problématique, si ce n'est que la frêle fleur de glace fut réduite en miettes dans l'opération, à la grande déception de la jeune femme.

Bibi regardait la caverne qui grimpait, grimpait et grimpait encore. Il se sentait déjà fatigué.

– Il va falloir aller tout là-haut ? demanda-t-il.

– Si on veut émerger au-dessus de la brume, forcément.

Le mage noir, résigné, franchit une première marche de pierre. Elle était un peu haute pour lui, l'obligeant à forcer sur ses courtes jambes. L'ascension promettait d'être pénible.

Ils progressèrent lentement, projetant de la buée à chaque respiration, et débouchèrent bientôt dans une caverne aux dimensions plus imposantes. Un amoncellement de rocs gelés permettait de grimper encore vers ce qui semblait être une sortie de l'autre côté. Ils gravirent cet éboulement, et se retrouvèrent devant un mince mur de glace qui leur barrait le passage. Ils pouvaient vaguement voir un autre couloir derrière, mais cette issue était obstruée. Djidane appela Bibi. Sa magie allait à nouveau être mise à contribution.

Le petit mage se concentra sur la paroi et projeta un brasier qui la fit fondre en quelques secondes. L'eau ruissela à ses pieds et coula jusqu'en bas de l'éboulis. Un passage s'était maintenant formé, suffisamment grand pour que même Steiner dans sa grosse armure puisse l'emprunter.

– Attention, le sol est glissant, prévint Bibi.

L'eau qui avait coulé s'était répandue sur le sol, et commençait déjà à former du verglas. Décidément, il faisait très froid.

Ils avancèrent encore un moment, de couloir en caverne plus large, et à nouveau dans des couloirs. Parfois, ils devaient faire très attention à ne pas glisser, car le passage qu'ils empruntaient longeait un précipice. La perspective de tomber une dizaine de mètres en contrebas et s'écraser sur des rochers les incitait à avancer avec la plus grande prudence. Dans ces endroits-là, c'était en fait Steiner qui avait le moins de problèmes, car ses bottes renforcées de métal lui apportaient de la stabilité sur le sol glissant. Plusieurs fois, Bibi dut à nouveau dégager la route avec ses flammes.

À un moment, ils débouchèrent dans une caverne étrange, qui formait un puits insondable. Un mince passage escarpé contournait la caverne en longeant la falaise. Djidane prit les devants et commença prudemment son ascension. Grenat commençait à vraiment grelotter, et lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il fallait continuer à aller de l'avant.

Leur avancée fut bientôt stoppée. De l'eau avait ruisselé sur le mur et formé une petite cascade qui s'était changée en glace. Cette cascade gênait leur progression et surtout le sol devant eux lui-même avait été rendu inégal et encore plus glissant. Avec le vide à leur droite, ils étaient face à réel problème, car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se contorsionner pour passer l'affleurement avec le risque de déraper par-dessus bord. Bibi devait à nouveau agir. Ça allait prendre un moment car il y en avait une épaisseur importante à enlever. Le mage noir fit fondre lentement les contours de la cascade de glace, puis, dès que le passage fut assez grand pour sa petite taille, il avança avec précaution pour se placer de l'autre côté et continuer son travail sous un autre angle. Il poursuivit lentement mais sûrement.

Tout se passa soudain très vite. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, des fissures étaient apparues dans l'édifice gelé, et un bloc de glace se rompit d'un coup, tomba et bouscula Djidane qui était le plus proche en dessous. Le jeune homme fut déséquilibré, fit un vain moulinet avec les bras, et bascula en poussant un hurlement, tombant la tête la première.

Il s'arrêta tout de suite, retenu par une jambe, pendu dans le vide la tête en bas. Il regarda au-dessus de lui et vit le bras ganté de Steiner qui l'avait attrapé par une cheville. Le chevalier s'était visiblement jeté au sol pour le rattraper au vol, et son visage tendu par l'effort dépassait également du rebord. Ils se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Steiner avait pris un risque pour sa vie pour sauver celle de Djidane. Il avait probablement réagi instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Un réflexe de loyal chevalier face à un danger pour un de ses compagnons d'infortune. Quoiqu'il pense du brigand qu'il tenait à bout de bras, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber ainsi.

Le tirer de là ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas le hisser de son autre bras, car il s'en servait pour se retenir et ne pas glisser lui-même.

– Attention, ça va être douloureux, dit Steiner, la mâchoire contractée.

Et d'un coup sec, il tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras, faisant voltiger le jeune homme, et le renversa violemment face contre glace sur le sol à côté de lui. Djidane se releva lentement, le nez en sang à cause du choc, mais bien vivant.

– Il faut abancer, on s'occubera de ça blus dard, dit Djidane, l'élocution déformée par la blessure.

Le bloc de glace qui s'était détaché avait débloqué un passage suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur ascension, et ils finirent enfin de contourner le précipice. Ils entrèrent dans un autre couloir plus ou moins plat et assez large, et Djidane s'assit sur le côté. La princesse s'occupa de sa blessure, employant sa magie blanche, et s'occupa également d'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé. Bientôt, il n'y parut plus rien.

– En définitive, c'est toujours moi qui vous sauve, jeune homme, dit-elle dans un sourire.

– Me fais pas rire... C'est douloureux, répondit Djidane, le regard pétillant.

Pendant ce temps, Steiner avait un peu avancé en éclaireur. Il revint rapidement, au moment où Djidane se relevait, tout à fait guéri.

– Juste devant, deux chemins s'offrent à nous. Celui de gauche n'a rien de particulier, mais celui de droite est parcouru par un vent glacial effroyable. Je propose d'explorer l'autre, même si j'ai bien peur que...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais tout le monde comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient déjà traversées n'incitaient pas à l'optimisme. Ils avaient rarement fait face à la facilité.

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'embranchement en forme de patte d'oie dont avait parlé le chevalier. Celui-ci n'avait pas menti, un affreux blizzard s'engouffrait dans le boyau de droite, qui rendrait leur progression très compliquée s'ils venaient à passer par là. Ils avancèrent rapidement dans le couloir de gauche.

Leurs craintes se confirmèrent rapidement, quand ils débouchèrent dans une petite caverne sans issue. C'était une grotte ravissante, avec une profusion étonnante de fleurs de glace de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. La princesse s'approcha pour mieux regarder, Djidane à son côté, pendant que les deux autres s'avançaient vers le fond de la grotte. Il faisait comparativement moins froid ici.

– Décidément... commença Bibi

– On les trouve dans les endroits les plus incongrus, finit Steiner.

Les deux autres se retournèrent et virent de quoi ils parlaient : un mog se trouvait là, pris dans un bloc de glace. Il portait un gros manteau, un bonnet moucheté et un sac sur l'épaule. Une besace était également posée un peu plus loin et n'avait quant à elle pas gelé, étrangement. Le chevalier regarda alternativement la besace et Djidane et lança un regard noir à ce dernier qui semblait signifier « N'y pense même pas ».

– Je peux peut-être essayer de le dégeler, dit Bibi.

– Euh... je doute qu'on puisse survivre à un truc pareil, remarqua Djidane en s'avançant.

Le mage noir secoua la tête.

– Grand-père me disait que les mogs sont très résistants.

Il embrasa le bloc de glace, qui ne tarda pas à fondre. Et effectivement, le mog était bien vivant. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur.

– Aaaaah ! Ça brûle !

L'être courut un moment en tous sens, puis finit par se calmer, et fit jouer ses articulations pour vérifier qu'il pouvait tout à fait bouger. Il se tourna enfin vers Bibi.

– Merci. Moi, c'est Steelskin et je suis explorateur.

Les autres se présentèrent. Le mog eut un moment de surprise quand la princesse déclina son identité mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il leur révéla qu'il était arrivé peu de temps avant et avait été surpris par une créature qui l'avait gelé sur place.

– Je ne l'ai pas bien vue, coubo, je me souviens juste d'une sorte d'homme avec un grand chapeau. Je m'apprêtais à faire une pause déjeuner, et puis plus rien.

Il expliqua qu'il venait de la surface et qu'il voulait explorer la fameuse grotte des glaces, comme partie de son voyage. Ils lui demandèrent de confirmer que la sortie se trouvait au-delà du couloir plongé dans le blizzard.

– Je ne me souviens pas de blizzard, répondit le mog en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais vous montrer le chemin, mais avant, j'ai faim.

Il sortit des biscuits de sa besace et leur en offrit pour les remercier de l'avoir sorti de là.

– Cela dit, ajouta-t-il, j'ai besoin d'argent pour financer mon voyage. Si vous avez quelques gils à contribuer, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Les autres furent étonnés, les mogs ne parlaient pas d'argent, en général. Mais sans doute les circonstances étaient particulières. La princesse prit quelques pièces dans une poche de son vêtement et les donna au mog.

– Merci princesse, dit-il avec une petite révérence.

Il rangea les pièces dans sa besace et les cinq mangèrent des biscuits. Puis ils repartirent dans le couloir, guidés par Steelskin. Ils rejoignirent l'embranchement, et le mog parut perplexe.

– C'est bien dans cette direction, mais je n'ai pas souvenir de ce vent dans le couloir...

Le mog regarda de l'autre côté et demanda des explications sur les cavernes suivantes. Ils expliquèrent les enchaînements de cavernes et de précipices. Le mog grimaça plusieurs fois en écoutant ces explications. Il entrevoyait les difficultés à venir, sans mage noir à ses côtés.

– Coubo... soupira-t-il. Je sens que je vais m'amuser, moi. Enfin, au moins c'est en descente. Pour vous il reste encore un peu d'ascension, mais vous y êtes presque.

Il regarda de nouveau le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait.

– Mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... ajouta-t-il.

Dans un élan de générosité, le mog offrit un écharpe à la princesse. Même si elle était un peu petite, elle pouvait au moins lui couvrir la gorge et une partie des épaules. Puis il partit en les saluant prestement et commença à descendre les couloirs gelés.

– Quel mog étrange, murmura la princesse en le regardant s'éloigner. Pas un mauvais personnage, mais vraiment particulier.

– Tu as déjà rencontré beaucoup de mogs, par le passé ? lui demanda Djidane.

– Quand j'étais plus jeune, expliqua-t-elle, mon précepteur échangeait du courrier avec des gens de tous les horizons. Alors de nombreux facteurs défilaient autour de moi. Il en venait de partout.

Grenat eut un instant le regard rêveur. On aurait dit, par cette conversation futile, qu'elle cherchait surtout à retarder un peu le moment où elle ferait face au blizzard. Pourtant, il fallait bien se remettre en route.

ooo

Les quatre compagnons s'engagèrent donc enfin dans le couloir, bravant le vent glacial et déchaîné. La progression était lente et très difficile. Tous avançaient recroquevillés pour se protéger tant bien que mal. Bibi, en particulier, avec ses petites jambes malhabiles, marchait très lentement, mais les autres ne s'en sortaient pas beaucoup mieux. Leur avancée était rendue d'autant plus difficile que le boyau qu'ils suivaient était divisé en deux parties, le couloir principal et un autre environ deux mètres en dessous qui formait un bas-côté. Ils devaient faire attention de ne pas tomber sous l'effet des rafales de vent.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres à avancer ainsi dans la tourmente, un bruit sourd retentit à l'arrière du groupe. C'était Bibi. Le petit être s'était effondré au sol, et était tombé hors de vue en contrebas. Steiner s'approcha du rebord, regarda quelques instants, et se retourna vers les deux autres en haussant les épaules. Djidane commençait à le rejoindre quand le chevalier à son tour fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse. Djidane s'approcha jusqu'à voir Steiner, qui semblait lui aussi inanimé un peu plus bas.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Il descendit avec précaution dans le couloir inférieur et tenta de réveiller le capitaine. La princesse alla jusqu'au rebord pour regarder.

– Oh ! Papy ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !

Il alla même jusqu'à lui donner de légers coups de pied, toujours sans résultat.

– Rien à faire...

Il escalada pour remonter voir la princesse et en discuter avec elle. Quand il arriva, il la trouva évanouie à son tour.

– Ah non ! Grenat ! Pas toi !

Il s'approcha d'elle, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. L'air glacial s'infiltrait partout sous sa tunique, engourdissant ses membres, ralentissant ses mouvements. Sa tête commença à lui tourner. Il fit quelques pas encore, sentant une étrange torpeur l'envahir, puis ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il s'effondra comme les autres.

ooo

Un bruit de clochette retentit. C'était un petit son aigu, qui tira Djidane de son sommeil. Il se trouvait toujours au même endroit, et la princesse était toujours inanimée à côté de lui. Le bruit semblait venir du bout du couloir, mais ne s'était pas reproduit. Avait-il rêvé ? Il décida quand même d'aller voir par lui-même. Il remonta le couloir, bravant toujours le vent glacial, et déboucha bientôt dans une caverne aux proportions immenses. Ici, la taille de la salle rendait l'effet du vent plus diffus. Le plafond était à une hauteur vertigineuse, et un chemin longeait la paroi pour grimper au sommet. Cependant, Djidane ne s'attarda pas à observer les lieux, mais regarda l'être qui se trouvait un peu plus haut sur une corniche.

– Tsss... tu n'es pas resté inconscient ? glapit-il.

La créature, qui ressemblait étrangement à Bibi, sauta sur le sol un peu en avant de Djidane. Il était plus grand que le mage noir, grand comme une personne adulte et portait comme Bibi un grand chapeau pointu sur un visage noir impénétrable. Mais là où l'ami de Djidane avait de petits yeux rieurs, ceux de la créature étaient blancs et froids comme la glace.

– Si tu étais resté à dormir, ta mort aurait été moins douloureuse, reprit l'être d'une voix faussement doucereuse. Foi de Valseur, ça aurait mieux valu pour toi

– C'est... c'est toi qui as déclenché cette tempête ? demanda Djidane.

Le jeune homme remarqua la clochette à la main du personnage et les deux ailes de couleur bleue dans son dos. C'était probablement l'agresseur de Steelskin. Le « Valseur » ricana quelques instants.

– Exactement... finit-il par dire. Mais il semblerait que pour toi, il me faille employer la manière forte.

Il fit retentir le grelot qu'il tenait à la main.

– Sealion, géant des glaces, viens à moi !

La glace explosa soudain à côté du Valseur, et une créature monstrueuse en sortit. Djidane fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. On aurait dit un grand serpent de glace, trois fois plus haut qu'un homme, pourvu de deux grandes ailes cristallines. Le moment d'hésitation passé, le jeune homme dégaina ses lames et se rua sur le monstre, sans chercher à réfléchir. Il fallait le détruire ou être détruit. Il le roua donc de coups, faisant sauter de nombreux morceaux de glace, et constata que la créature n'avait pas l'air très solide. En retour, il finit par recevoir un violent coup d'aile qui l'obligea à rompre l'engagement.

Tandis que le jeune homme se relevait avec souplesse, le Valseur ricana de nouveau et fit tournoyer sa clochette. Des éclats de givre apparurent, mais cette manifestation de magie noire n'était pas destinée à Djidane. La glace vint en fait se ficher dans le corps du monstre, comblant les éclats que le jeune homme avait fait sauter et le guérissant ainsi de ses blessures.

– Tu ne peux pas vaincre Sealion ! glapit le Valseur.

En effet, il avait un problème, mais il savait très bien comment le résoudre. Il se jeta sur le grand mage noir. Celui-ci comptait trop sur son chien de garde et était probablement très fragile. En chemin, il reçut lui aussi une volée d'éclats de glace mais ignora la douleur, brava la morsure du froid et atteignit son adversaire qu'il trancha de deux coups de dague. Comme il l'avait supposé, l'être s'effondra dans un râle. Il resta une seconde à le regarder, troublé par sa ressemblance avec Bibi. Un coup d'aile le ramena à la réalité bien vite. Il fut projeté contre un mur, se releva en grimaçant et courut de nouveau sur le monstre qui poussa un grondement.

Des échardes de glace apparurent sur tout son corps et fusèrent tout d'un coup vers le jeune homme, qui les prit de plein fouet, avec juste le temps de se protéger le visage par réflexe. C'était bien plus puissant et douloureux que la magie noire du Valseur. Djidane serra les dents, fondit sur le monstre et fit pleuvoir les coups, faisant sauter des morceaux à toute vitesse, tout en essayant d'éviter les coups d'ailes en représailles. Le combat dura encore quelques minutes, mais le monstre n'était vraiment pas solide et finit par s'effondrer et se briser en mille morceaux au sol. Le silence se fit, le blizzard s'arrêta et tout redevint immobile autour du vainqueur.

C'est alors qu'une voix désagréable et aigrelette retentit dans l'immensité de la caverne, se répercutant à l'infini sur les parois.

– Vous en avez eut-être terrassé un, mais les deux autres récupèreront la princesse.

– Qui est là ? cria le jeune homme.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Djidane scruta des yeux les lieux. Il regarda les parois de glace, les reliefs et les corniches tout autour, mais sans succès. Nulle présence n'était visible, et la voix ne se manifesta plus. Il s'assit un instant, inquiet de la tournure des événements. « Deux autres »... Deux autres créatures du même genre à la poursuite de Grenat, voilà qui n'avait rien d'engageant. Néanmoins, mieux valait ne pas stresser inutilement la princesse. Il ne servait à rien qu'elle se sente menacée. Pourtant, il fallait songer à prendre des mesures...

Il regarda les dégâts dus au combat, réfléchissant à une manière de camoufler tout cela. Le monstre de gel n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres qui ne faisait pas tache dans le paysage. Restait le Valseur. Djidane trouva un coin de la grotte qui s'ouvrait sur un précipice vertigineux et balança le corps hors de vue. Il regarda ensuite ses propres blessures, et décida qu'elles pouvaient avoir été provoquées par une chute dans les débris de glace. Il se passa tout de même un peu d'onguent curatif qu'il portait sur lui sur les écorchures les plus sérieuses. Satisfait, il retourna dans le couloir où dormaient ses compagnons.

Ceux-ci étaient en fait déjà en train de se réveiller quand il fut retourné à leur niveau.

– Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée et dégagée.

Les autres semblaient indemnes. Il aida Bibi et Steiner à se hisser dans le couloir, pendant que la princesse retrouvait ses esprits.

– Brigand ! Où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? brailla le chevalier.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Djidane. Le blizzard a cessé et je me suis réveillé. Vous dormiez encore, alors je suis allé explorer un peu plus loin, au bout du couloir. Il y a une caverne immense. Elle permet sans doute de monter vers la sortie.

Il montra son coude blessé et poursuivit.

– J'ai commencé à gravir le chemin, mais j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé un peu plus bas, poursuivit-il. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Tous semblèrent accepter son explication, sauf Steiner qui gardait son air suspicieux habituel.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades, brigand ? Qu'as-tu fait à la princesse ?

– Steiner, vous êtes odieux, à la fin, intervint celle-ci. Puisqu'il vous dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

Steiner grommela encore un peu mais ne relança pas le sujet, et Grenat déclara qu'il fallait se remettre en route. Ils avancèrent tous jusqu'à la caverne et commencèrent à gravir le chemin. Djidane vit Steiner froncer vaguement les sourcils devant les débris du monstre de glace, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Le chemin était aisé en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient traversé plus tôt, et bientôt ils virent le soleil filtrer à travers une ouverture dans la paroi. Ils coururent jusqu'à cette entrée, et c'est avec bonheur qu'ils se précipitèrent enfin à l'extérieur.

ooo

Ils reçurent les rayons du soleil comme une bénédiction. Ils se trouvaient à flanc de montagne. De tous côtés derrière eux des hauteurs parfois enneigées s'offraient à la vue, mais face à eux, c'était un plateau verdoyant à l'herbe bien grasse. Grenat et Djidane laissèrent échapper une exclamation d'allégresse, Bibi sauta de joie, et même le capitaine Steiner fit un large sourire. Djidane déplia la carte de Frank et pointa un lieu visiblement habité un peu plus loin.

– Là-bas, c'est le village de Dali. Je pense que nous devrions aller dans cette direction.

La princesse embrassa du regard le village et tous les alentours, les montagnes, les bois et les prairies, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est une sensation étrange que de voir enfin en vrai ce que je n'avais jusqu'ici connu que dans les livres.

Djidane s'avança, mit sa main en visière sur son front et regarda le village. C'était une sorte de petit hameau agricole insignifiant. Le jeune homme avait malgré tout peur d'y trouver les « deux autres », mais ne voulait rien dire à ses compagnons.

– Allons-y, déclara la princesse.

– Attends, lui dit Djidane en la retenant par le bras.

La princesse fut un peu surprise.

– T'es une princesse, Grenat, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer quand tu vas débarquer dans ce petit village ? Ça va être l'attraction du siècle !

La princesse resta pensive un moment. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Et elle devait sans doute craindre d'être poursuivie par des agents envoyés par sa mère.

– Il faut y aller incognito, poursuivit Djidane. Tu dois changer de nom pour pouvoir passer inaperçue.

– Je ne peux pas laisser dire ces inepties ! rugit Steiner. La princesse n'a pas à se cacher de ses propres sujets. De toute façon, nous allons bientôt rentrer au château, donc il n'y a aucun problème.

Il saisit Djidane par le bras.

– Et d'abord, arrête de tutoyer la princesse ! Montre un peu de respect.

– Mais de quoi je me mêle ? s'emporta Djidane en se dégageant. T'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ?

– Cessez immédiatement tous les deux ! s'énerva Grenat. D'abord, capitaine, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner au château. Et je suis assez d'accord avec Djidane. Mon prénom s'accorde mal avec la situation.

Elle regarda ses interlocuteurs, et posa les yeux sur les armes de Djidane.

– Ceci est une dague, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle tout à trac en montrant l'arme du doigt.

– Euh... oui, hésita Djidane, ne voyant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Eh bien, désormais, vous m'appellerez Dagga.

Le capitaine Steiner se frappa le front de consternation. Djidane, quant à lui, affichait un grand sourire.

– Très bien, Dagga. Excellent. Maintenant, il faut aussi revoir ta façon de parler.

– Que trouvez-vous à y redire ?

– C'est beaucoup trop repérable. Il faut que tu parles plus normalement, un peu comme moi.

Elle hésita un petit peu, et finit par admettre l'argument. Elle avait à l'évidence le langage châtié d'une princesse élevée dans le doux cocon d'un château, bien loin du parler ordinaire de la populace.

– Très bien, je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux.

Djidane la regarda avec une pointe de dépit, et se tourna vers Bibi.

– Qu'est-ce que t'aurais répondu, toi ?

– Euh... Je vais essayer ? répondit Bibi, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Djidane lança à Dagga un regard éloquent.


	9. Un village tranquille

**Chapitre 9 : Un village tranquille**

– Oh ! Un moulin ! Je peux aller voir le moulin ?

Il était agréable pour tous de voir Bibi se comporter comme l'enfant qu'il était, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Ils s'approchaient du village et le petit mage noir courait partout, déchargeant le trop plein de stress de ces derniers jours. Même la capitaine Steiner ne réussissait pas à paraître agacé devant ce débordement de joie de vivre.

Il y avait effectivement un moulin dans le village, un grand moulin à vent, probablement destiné à moudre le grain récolté par les villageois. Pour l'heure, il tournait paresseusement au gré d'une légère brise de cette fin d'après-midi. À part cela, les alentours semblaient immobiles. Personne n'était visible dans les rues, et seule la fumée sortant d'une cheminée un peu plus loin témoignait d'une présence humaine. Ils entrèrent dans le village, croisant un simple panneau de bois noté « Dali ». Bibi continua à courir dans tous les sens le long de la rue principale du village, un peu comme un jeune chien qu'on aurait longtemps laissé enfermé, faisant fuir au passage une poignée de tourterelles qui picoraient le sol.

– Je peux aller voir le moulin ? répétait-il.

Juste après l'entrée du village, sur leur droite, une grande bâtisse annonçait « Auberge de Dali », tout simplement. Les derniers sommeils dont ils avaient pu profiter étaient une léthargie forcée dans une grotte glaciale et un petit somme dans un campement de fortune près de la forêt pétrifiée. De plus, ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps, du jour et de la nuit, pendant qu'ils étaient sous la brume. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir apprécier un bon lit et une vraie nuit de repos.

– On va d'abord aller à l'auberge. On verra le moulin après, dit Djidane à Bibi.

Le mage noir s'arrêta d'un coup, coupé dans son élan.

– On va déjà se coucher ? se plaignit-il.

– Il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on fait ensuite, précisa Djidane en se tournant vers la princesse.

Il poussa la porte de l'auberge, suivi de Grenat et Steiner. Bibi finit également par les rejoindre, non sans avoir attiré l'attention d'une poignée d'enfants du village intrigués. Il les vit du coin de l'œil au moment d'entrer. Il y avait bel et bien des habitants par ici.

ooo

Affalé sur un bureau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, le gérant de l'établissement roupillait bruyamment. Il semblait être le seul occupant des lieux, à l'exception d'un mince chat gris qui les dévisagea depuis le dessus d'un placard. La pièce était toute simple, avec le bureau, une table pour se restaurer, quelques meubles et une cheminée. Une grande porte barrait le mur de gauche, menant probablement au dortoir. C'était vraiment une petite auberge de campagne tout à fait normale, et ils n'y trouveraient certainement pas de chambre individuelle. Djidane tapota sur le bureau.

– Eh ! Tu dors ?

Le responsable, un homme entre deux âges avec une petite moustache grise, sortit de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et regarda tour à tour les nouveaux venus. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux.

– Dis donc ! Tu sais que ça se fait pas de dévisager les jolies filles comme ça, l'apostropha Djidane.

– N... Non... ça n'est pas la demoiselle, bafouilla l'homme.

Il reprit un peu contenance et montra la porte.

– La chambre est par ici, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Je vous en prie, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Djidane se dirigea dans cette direction, mais la princesse l'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

– Djidane, où se trouve ma chambre ?

– Euh... là. On a tous la même.

– Je ne vais pas partager ma chambre avec des hommes !

– Je comprends, mais cette auberge n'a pas de chambre individuelle.

Il s'avança et ouvrit la grande porte à double battant. La deuxième pièce était en effet un dortoir, avec une demi-douzaine de lits qui avaient l'air tout à fait confortables. Des profusions de plantes vertes égayaient la pièce, et un meuble au fond proposait quelques livres aux voyageurs fourbus.

– Allez, on y va, dit Djidane à la princesse, qui avait toujours un air renfrogné. Écoute, je comprends que ça te gêne, Dagga. Tu pourras prendre un lit un peu à l'écart des autres, si tu veux.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, la princesse se dirigea vers le dortoir, suivie des deux autres. Le chevalier n'était probablement pas satisfait non plus, mais il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis son altercation avec Djidane un peu plus tôt, et il continua de garder le silence. Quand ils furent tous entrés, le jeune homme referma soigneusement la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

– Avant de dormir, dit-il en s'adressant à la princesse, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu voulais faire en partant du château. C'était quoi, ton but ?

La princesse semblait gênée, mais elle savait bien que cette question viendrait tôt ou tard. Quand elle prit la parole, elle garda les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur, à travers la petite fenêtre de la chambre.

– Si tout s'était bien passé, l'aérothéâtre serait à présent...

Grenat hésita. Djidane finit la phrase.

– Il serait à Lindblum, bien sûr.

– C'est là que je vais.

Steiner faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Même Djidane fut assez étonné. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça.

– Tu voulais carrément quitter le royaume ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, bien cachée dans l'aérothéâtre, la princesse aurait passé la Porte Sud sans aucun problème. C'était un bon plan, mais... pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas forcer la princesse à répondre à cette question si elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, et se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, fataliste.

– Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à passer à pied...

– Djidane, écoutez-moi, c'est très important. Je dois à tout prix aller à Lindblum. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi mais...

– Pas de problème, coupa Djidane. Je t'emmènerai.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? C'était l'unique réponse possible, la réponse espérée par l'un et par l'autre. Mais, bien entendu, pas par le capitaine Steiner. S'il avait réussi à se retenir jusque-là, il finit par exploser.

– Cela suffit ! Je ne peux pas continuer à écouter ces bêtises sans rien dire !

Il s'approcha de Djidane en le pointant du doigt.

– Princesse, vous ne pouvez pas avoir confiance en cet individu ! Il n'a cessé de vous mettre en danger depuis le début !

Sa voix se fit suppliante.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais vous devez rentrer au château avec moi. Vous n'avez rien à faire à Lindblum.

– Justement, capitaine, j'ai à y faire, répondit la princesse d'un air buté. Et je n'ai nullement besoin de votre permission.

Djidane assistait à cette répartie avec un sourire amusé. Grenat prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Il était réjouissant de la voir tenir tête ainsi à son garde du corps. Il songea aussi que la scène était révélatrice. Leur petit groupe avait tenu jusqu'alors tant qu'ils avaient un but en commun : sortir de la brume. À présent, il était normal que chacun ait ses propres souhaits. Bibi lui-même n'avait peut-être pas spécialement envie de les accompagner à Lindblum.

Tandis que la princesse et le capitaine continuaient d'argumenter, Djidane jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il s'était couché, finalement vaincu par la fatigue, et se désintéressait complètement de la conversation. Djidane se dit qu'il aimerait en faire autant et décida d'abréger les discours.

– Trêve de discussions, papy, j'accompagnerai Dagga à Lindblum, parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

– Ma mission était, est et restera de ramener la princesse saine et sauve !

– Très bien, et dis-moi, tu comptes rentrer comment au château ?

Steiner marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchit quelques secondes, et finit par hausser les épaules.

– Je vais y penser, répondit-il simplement.

– Eh bien tu nous préviendras. En attendant, j'aimerais bien imiter Bibi.

Les deux autres remarquèrent que leur petit compagnon était déjà au pays des rêves, et la conversation finit là-dessus.

ooo

Pendant la nuit, un chant mélodieux retentit. Un chant très beau mais que Djidane n'avait jamais entendu. Et fredonné par une voix magnifique. L'air simple et mélancolique berça le sommeil du jeune homme, à la frontière de ses rêves. On aurait dit la voix de la princesse.

ooo

– Dagga, c'est toi qui chantais ? demanda Djidane en se réveillant tout à fait.

Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était éclairée par le soleil matinal, et il était seul à l'intérieur. À l'évidence, les autres étaient déjà tous levés. Il repensa à ce chant, qui avait probablement retenti plus tôt dans la nuit, certain que c'était la princesse qui le chantait, et se demanda à nouveau quel secret pouvait avoir la jeune femme, qui la rendait parfois si triste. À nouveau, il décida qu'elle en parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête, qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, qu'il fallait encore gagner sa confiance. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant la brise matinale aérer la pièce, et écouta le vent, les pales du moulin et le bruit des enfants qui jouent. Aucun bruit synonyme de danger, mais aucun son non plus à même de signaler la présence de ses compagnons. Le jeune homme referma la fenêtre et se prépara à aller les chercher.

ooo

La princesse Grenat, pendant ce temps, se promenait dans le village, bien décidée à s'exercer à être « normale ». Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être songeuse. Elle pensait au château, à sa mère, à l'agitation qu'elle avait causée. Elle repensa avec amertume aux extrémités atteintes par la reine pour la récupérer, aux grappins et aux canons...

– J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me gênes, déguerpis !

La voix rude et sèche avait retenti derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit une vieille dame assez corpulente, pauvrement vêtue. Elle remarqua aussi, que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle était entrée par inadvertance dans un champ de citrouilles, probablement le lieu de travail de la dame qui la dévisageait maintenant avec un visage agacé.

– Je vous prie de... euh... pardon.

– Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... je vous jure...

La princesse s'écarta, laissant passer la paysanne qui alla se mettre au travail. Grenat s'approcha, intriguée.

– Que faites-vous donc ?

– J'enlève la vermine de dessus les légumes. Ça se voit pas ?

– Vous tuez donc des insectes ?

La dame s'arrêta un instant pour la dévisager.

– La belle affaire ! Ces bestioles, c'est comme les monstres. Si on fait rien, on peut plus fourguer nos légumes.

Pendant que la princesse se demandait si elle devait vraiment assimiler ce genre de vocabulaire, la vieille dame arracha un puluche d'une citrouille, et le balança par-dessus son épaule. Le gros insecte jaune atterrit dans les mains de la jeune femme.

– Oh ! Un puluche ! Ils se nourrissent donc de légumes ?

La dame dévisagea à nouveau la princesse.

– T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Faut pas être normale pour aimer ces bestioles...

La princesse jeta l'insecte en simulant une moue dégoûtée. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer davantage...

ooo

Djidane se promena dans la fraîcheur matinale de la grand-rue. Encore aujourd'hui, les lieux était déserts, à part quelques enfants surexcités qui couraient en tous sens. Djidane tenta de savoir si c'était leur arrivée qui était la cause de l'excitation de ces marmots, mais il était difficile de les approcher. Tout au plus entendit-il des bribes de conversation. « … Je suis sûr que c'en est un... ». Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Il continua son exploration du village et finit par rencontrer Bibi. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, accoudé à la barrière d'un jardin près du moulin.

– Ah, tu es là ?

Le mage noir se retourna. Il avait l'air soucieux.

– Bonjour Djidane, dit-il doucement.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Je réfléchis...

Djidane remarqua que le mage noir regardait une petite fille qui l'observait à la dérobée d'un peu plus loin.

– Tu as une copine ?

– Je... heu... non... bien sûr que non.

– Quoi, t'aimes pas les filles ? plaisanta le jeune homme, désireux de dérider un peu le mage noir.

– Euh... à vrai dire j'y ai jamais pensé...

– Y'a pas de mal à penser à ça, lui dit Djidane avec un clin d'œil. Moi, j'y pense tout le temps.

– Mmmm, répondit Bibi.

– J'ai pas mal de succès à Lindblum, tu sais. Si tu as besoin de conseils, hésite pas à me demander.

La proposition ne semblait pas de nature à dissiper le regard préoccupé du mage noir. Djidane se fit alors plus sérieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est... bizarre. À Alexandrie, les enfants jouaient avec moi. Mais ici, on dirait qu'ils m'évitent. Ils me regardent mais restent au loin.

– Ils font pareil avec moi, tu sais, répondit Djidane. C'est un village isolé, ils ont pas l'habitude d'avoir des visiteurs. Alors, ça les intrigue, et les enfants préfèrent être prudents.

– Je voulais juste jouer avec eux... dit Bibi d'une voix un peu dépitée.

Il se figea soudain et leva la main.

– C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Djidane tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit le glapissement d'un oiseau, étouffé et diffus.

– On dirait un chocobo. Un gros oiseau coureur. Ils s'en servent peut-être pour tirer des charrettes...

Il regarda autour, mais rien n'indiquait l'origine du bruit. Il y avait quelques bâtiments anonymes autour du jardin, mais le son ne semblait pas venir d'eux.

– C'est pas vraiment important, se reprit Djidane. Bibi, je vais tâcher de retrouver les autres. Il faut qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire. On se retrouve dans pas longtemps à la chambre, d'accord ?

– Le capitaine ne va pas être content ?

– C'est certain, répondit Djidane avec un sourire.

ooo

Le jeune homme repartit à la recherche des autres. Il passa devant un puits d'où semblaient également sortir des bruits d'oiseaux. Derrière se trouvait une sorte de décharge de débris de métal. Il y avait là des morceaux de machine, des rouages et même ce qui ressemblait à des pièces d'aéronef. Djidane en fut étonné, ça n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans un village tel que celui-ci.

Il finit par atteindre le champ de citrouilles, où était toujours affairée la vieille dame. Il regarda les alentours. On était à la limite du village. Derrière s'étendait une grande prairie avec des lignes tracées dans l'herbe. Djidane se rendit alors compte que c'est là qu'auraient logiquement dû se trouver les champs de céréales. En fait, se dit-il avec une certaine surprise, le champ de citrouilles était le seul qu'il ait vu. Où étaient les autres ?

La vieille dame le vit perdu dans ses réflexions.

– Si tu cherches ta copine, elle est partie par là, lui lança-t-elle en faisant un vague signe de la main en direction du centre du village.

Ça semblait aussi être une invitation à ficher le camp.

ooo

Il retourna dans le village. Il tenta sa chance dans ce qui semblait être une petite taverne, mais une jeune fille derrière le comptoir lui indiqua que c'était fermé pour inventaire. Et elle n'avait vu personne qui répondait à la description de la princesse. Il pénétra alors dans le moulin, mais n'eut pas plus de chance. Un enfant montait la garde dans le bâtiment, et ne put rien lui apprendre.

Il finit par pénétrer dans une échoppe, et la trouva enfin, en train de regarder les étalages.

– J'essayais de parler « normalement » avec cette jeune fille qui tient la boutique, chuchota-t-elle. Je crois que ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

– Je te fais confiance, répondit-il d'une même voix. Tu t'adaptes facilement, j'avais déjà remarqué ça sur scène à Alexandrie.

– Je m'en suis bien sortie ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire. On aurait dit Rubis. Les spectateurs ne faisaient pas la différence.

– J'aime beaucoup les pièces de Lord Hayvon. Je les ai toutes lues. Et « Je veux être ton oisillon » est ma préférée.

Elle hésita un instant.

– Rubis, c'est cette fille sur l'aérothéâtre qui s'expr... je veux dire qui parle bizarrement ?

– Oui... Elle a disparu lors du crash, dit-il pensivement.

Mais la princesse suivait le fil de sa pensée.

– Tu penses que je devrais parler comme elle ?

C'était la première fois que la princesse tutoyait spontanément Djidane, qui en fut ravi, sans toutefois relever.

– Peut-être pas à ce point, répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle a son propre langage. Il faut juste parler normalement.

– Je pense avoir comp...

Elle s'interrompit.

– D'accord, acheva-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Ils s'attardèrent quelques instants à regarder les produits proposés par l'échoppe. Il y avait tout un tas de bric-à-brac hétéroclite, de la théière en terre cuite à l'écharpe de laine. Djidane ne tarda cependant pas à expliquer à la princesse qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Bibi à la chambre pour discuter, et ils finirent donc par quitter le magasin.

– Je vous remercie, c'était très agréable, dit la princesse avec une révérence au moment de sortir.

La jeune fille du magasin eut un air tout à fait étonné et la remercia en un murmure, tandis que Djidane se tapait le front de la main. Décidément, il y avait encore un peu de travail à faire concernant sa façon de parler.

ooo

Les deux décidèrent de retourner voir dans la chambre. Après tout, Steiner était introuvable, mais peut-être avait-il simplement regagné l'auberge de lui-même. Ils trouvèrent le tenancier toujours somnolant, et pénétrèrent dans le dortoir, qui était complètement vide. Même Bibi n'était pas encore là. Ils s'assirent sur un lit.

– C'est la première fois que tu sors du château ? demanda Djidane.

– En fait non, je suis déjà allé à Lindblum. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant le décès de mon père. Et il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je me promène en dehors d'une grande ville.

– Comment tu trouves le village ?

– Il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas. La nature, la vie en plein air... Les enfants ont l'air si heureux. Et c'est la première fois que je peux aller où je veux. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est que ce sont les enfants, et non les adultes, qui tiennent les boutiques.

Djidane y réfléchit un instant et constata qu'elle avait raison. Dans la taverne, dans le moulin, dans la boutique et dans les rues, c'étaient presque toujours des enfants qu'ils avaient croisés.

– C'est vraiment très étrange. On a vu quasiment aucun adulte. Ils devraient être tous aux champs, mais... j'ai vu quasiment aucun champ non plus !

– Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas naturel. Je suis rassurée que tu sois toi aussi perplexe.

– Il se passe des choses pas normales ici. Mais bon, dès que Bibi arrive, on pourra partir.

– Tu oublies Steiner, coupa la princesse.

Elle semblait contrariée. Djidane balaya l'objection du revers de la main.

– Même sans le vieux pour te protéger, tout se passera bien tant que je suis là. On trouvera un moyen de te cacher et on passera la porte Sud. De toute façon, c'est toi que les gardes cherchent, pas moi.

Grenat garda l'air soucieux. Certes, son garde du corps n'était pas très coopératif, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à l'abandonner ici.

ooo

Pour l'heure, le capitaine Steiner transportait du bois dans l'arrière-salle de la taverne. C'était un travail assez aisé pour lui, car les bûches étaient taillées pour être transportées par des enfants. Quand il eut fini de toutes les ranger, il revint vers la jeune tenancière.

– Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

La jeune fille avait l'air embêtée.

– C'est très gentil à vous, mais, vous savez, c'est mon travail de faire le ménage, lui répondit-elle.

– Je sais bien, mais plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite vous pourrez me présenter à votre père ou à un autre adulte du village.

– Mon père ne rentrera pas avant la nuit, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Ici, tout le monde travaille, personne ne vient dans la journée.

Le chevalier avait l'air dépité.

– Je pensais que la taverne serait le meilleur endroit pour avoir des informations... dit-il pour lui-même.

Faute de piste de ce côté, le chevalier était sur le point de prendre congé de l'enfant, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et l'apostropha à nouveau.

– Après tout, je peux bien vous le demander à vous, je n'ai pas besoin d'un adulte : j'ai besoin de réquisitionner tout moyen de transport disponible, n'importe quoi. Je dois conduire une importante personnalité au château. C'est de la plus haute importance.

– Vous venez du château ?

– En effet. Je suis un Brutos, au service de sa Majesté, capitaine Edward Adelbert Steiner, pour vous servir.

– Un Brutos...

Elle hésita un instant.

– Si... si vous venez du château, je peux bien vous renseigner. Allez donc au poste d'observation à l'écart du village. C'est là qu'habite grand-père Moricio. Il pourra vous aider. Il s'occupe des problèmes de l'aérocargo.

Le capitaine s'étonna.

– Le cargo s'arrête dans un si petit village ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le capitaine la salua en la remerciant chaudement et sortit du bâtiment. On voyait au loin un promontoire rocheux. C'était à quelques lieues de là, et il se mit en route sans tarder plus longtemps.

ooo

– Finalement, je n'ai rien trouvé de si louche dans ce manoir. Rien à voir avec la maison du Roi.

Djidane racontait à la princesse des histoires de voleur pour passer le temps en attendant les autres. Il avait des tas d'anecdotes passionnantes, bien éloignées des enseignements de ses précepteurs.

– Je t'ennuie pas, avec mes histoires ?

– Pas du tout, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

– En revanche, je m'inquiète que Bibi ne soit toujours pas de retour.

– Moi aussi. C'est vrai que ça commence à faire long. Autant ça ne m'étonne pas du vieux, autant...

Il resta pensif quelques instants, puis se leva à son tour. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Dans la rue, il n'y avait que les gamins habituels.

– Il faut aller le chercher.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de l'auberge, et remontèrent la rue. Djidane se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu le mage noir pour la dernière fois.

– Bibi était là tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il à la princesse en arrivant à la barrière du jardin.

Ils entendirent à nouveau un cri d'oiseau.

– Il écoutait le cri du chocobo.

La princesse examina les lieux, et s'approcha d'un court tube de métal qui sortait de terre. Elle tendit l'oreille un instant, et fit un signe de la main à Djidane.

– Viens ici, Djidane. Écoute.

On entendait des sanglots étouffés qui sortaient du tuyau.

– Bibi ? demanda Djidane en s'accroupissant.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

– Djidane ?

– Bibi, c'est bien toi ? Où t'es ? Tu es dans le sous-sol ? Tu peux bouger ?

La voix de Bibi se fit entendre, craintive.

– On m'a dit de pas bouger...

– T'es blessé ?

– Non.

– Bouge pas. On arrive. On va essayer de faire vite, reste calme, d'accord ?

– Oui.

Djidane se releva et se retourna vers la princesse, les sourcils froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le capitaine est introuvable et Bibi est quelque part là-dessous.

– Il est enfermé dans des souterrains ? Qui l'aurait enlevé ? demanda la princesse.

– Difficile à dire. Le plus important est de le ramener. Il doit bien y avoir une entrée. Il faut la trouver.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent aux alentours. Le bâtiment le plus proche du tube de métal était le moulin lui-même, dans lequel ils entrèrent. À l'intérieur, la machinerie tournait toujours au gré du vent, mais le jeune garçon qui montait la garde précédemment était hors de vue. Il y avait une échelle qui grimpait à l'étage au-dessus, mais Djidane l'ignora, il regardait un endroit précis, une lueur dans le regard.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la princesse.

Djidane s'approcha d'une sorte de grosse bassine en métal retournée sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce.

– C'était là qu'était assis l'enfant qui gardait le moulin tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il.

Il souleva la bassine. Il s'agissait en fait du couvercle d'une trappe. Il y avait là un trou assez large pour descendre sans problème, et des barreaux étaient fichés dans les parois. Un courant d'air froid montait du souterrain quelques mètres en contrebas.


	10. Les fruits de la brume

**Chapitre 10 : Les fruits de la brume**

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent les barreaux et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce creusée sous le moulin, qui paraissait servir d'entrepôt. Quelques caisses traînaient çà et là et un tunnel assez large s'ouvrait sur le côté. Des étagères chargées d'ustensiles garnissaient les murs et des ouvrages métalliques de bonne facture soutenaient le tout. Un monte-charge était même aménagé pour les objets lourds. Les outils remisés là étaient de toute sorte, et le souterrain donnait donc l'impression étrange de pouvoir servir à des travaux de menuiserie, de métallurgie, de construction navale... mais en tout cas sans rapport avec l'agriculture.

Djidane fit signe à la princesse de garder le silence et de le suivre dans le tunnel, éclairé par des torches fichées dans des appliques à intervalles réguliers. Ils avancèrent sur quelques mètres, sans faire de bruit, pour finalement déboucher dans une autre pièce un peu plus grande. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent était un chocobo. Le gros volatile jaune, haut comme un homme, picorait le sol dans un enclos garni d'herbe sèche aménagé sur la majeure partie de l'espace. De l'autre côté de la clôture, le sol avait été pavé avec soin jusqu'à un nouveau tunnel au fond, et à l'entrée de la salle, juste là où ils y pénétraient, se tenait un cabanon d'où une lumière filtrait et d'où sortaient des voix. Ils se cachèrent derrière un énorme tonneau attenant et écoutèrent deux personnes qui discutaient.

– Pourquoi il bouge celui-là ? C'est le frère du maire qui l'a trouvé, c'est ça ? demanda une voix d'adulte.

– Ouais. Ils se sont réconciliés, on dirait, répondit une voix plus jeune, sans doute un adolescent. Ça va nous faire deux bras de plus. Il n'y a plus que la vieille à avoir des réticences, maintenant.

– Bah ! Si elle veut continuer à planter ses citrouilles, grand bien lui fasse...

– Elle arrête pas de râler : « À quoi ça sert de détruire les champs ? ». Elle en veut toujours au chef d'avoir pris cette décision.

Ils s'interrompirent un instant, puis la voix la plus jeune retentit de nouveau.

– On a vraiment besoin de plus de main d'œuvre... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le met dans une boîte ?

– Oui. Ceux du château s'en occuperont.

– C'est vrai. Nous, on se contente de les fabriquer, pas vrai ?

– Exactement. Après, ça ne nous concerne plus.

– Bon, allons-y.

Trois silhouettes se découpèrent bientôt dans la lumière du cabanon et se dirigèrent vers le tunnel du fond. Bibi était au milieu, flanqué de deux hommes. Djidane se préparait à bondir et se ruer sur les ravisseurs, mais la princesse le retint par le bras, et le tira au contraire en arrière, vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

– Mais enfin quoi ? esquissa Djidane des lèvres sans émettre un son, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi en colère, mais elle attendit néanmoins que les autres soient hors de portée de voix avant de s'expliquer.

– Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler du château. Et le tonneau à côté duquel nous étions cachés porte un insigne que j'ai déjà vu à Alexandrie. Il y en avait un certain nombre là-bas, avec cette même marque.

– Un commerce entre ici et la capitale ?

– Oui, et il ne s'agit certainement pas de céréales. Tu as entendu quand ils parlaient de « détruire les champs ». Et ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'enlever Bibi pour de l'agriculture, de toute manière...

Elle resta pensive un instant.

– J'aimerais découvrir la nature des relations entre Dali et Alexandrie, reprit-elle. Donc, s'il te plaît, ne nous faisons pas remarquer pour l'instant.

Djidane hocha lentement la tête, en respirant profondément.

– Compris, Dagga. Mais si jamais Bibi est en danger, j'interviendrai quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord ?

– C'est bien ainsi que je voyais les choses.

– On se dépêche. Ils sont déjà loin.

Ils retournèrent à l'enclos du chocobo. Djidane en profita pour observer le fameux insigne sur le tonneau, une étoile à quatre branches dans un cercle vert. Il n'avait jamais vu cette marque auparavant. Il tapota le tonneau, qui semblait vide.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien transporter... murmura-t-il.

Ils passèrent devant le chocobo qui grattait la terre de son bec, et s'engagèrent dans un nouveau tunnel qui déboucha rapidement dans une nouvelle salle de stockage. De nombreuses caisses étaient remisées dans tous les coins. Sur le mur de gauche, bien alignées, se trouvaient des boîtes rectangulaires, grandes comme un homme. On aurait dit des sortes de cercueils. La princesse en eut froid dans le dos. De l'autre côté de la pièce étaient rangés divers ustensiles de verre, comme ceux qu'on utilise dans les laboratoires pour la confection ou le stockage des potions. Une nouvelle ouverture était visible dans le mur du fond. La grille censée la barrer était relevée et ils passèrent dans un nouveau tunnel au sol couvert de planches, qui descendait légèrement.

Ils parvinrent bientôt dans un nouvel entrepôt bien plus grand que les précédents. Celui-ci ne leur apprit rien de plus, il était seulement tout aussi encombré de caisses et de tonneaux que les autres, mais ils commencèrent à entendre un bruit étrange venant du fond. Un bruit métallique régulier.

– On dirait un peu le bruit dans la salle des machines de l'aérothéâtre, murmura Djidane.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ce bruit et se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle salle beaucoup plus étrange. Une énorme machine déversait des objets sur un tapis roulant qui s'enfonçait plus loin. Le bruit des mécanismes de l'appareil emplissait tout l'espace autour d'eux. Djidane commença à s'avancer pour examiner l'étrange ouvrage, mais la princesse le rappela.

– Chut, écoute.

Elle s'approcha de nouvelles boîtes rectangulaires posées près de l'entrée de la pièce.

– Bibi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Mam'zelle Dagga ?

Elle se tourna vers Djidane et lui demanda son aide pour ouvrir la caisse, qui était scellée. Le brigand sortit une de ses dagues et la glissa délicatement dans l'interstice entre la boîte et le couvercle. Puis il fit pression sur le manche, jusqu'à ce que le bois cède dans un craquement. À l'intérieur, Bibi apparut, un peu secoué mais apparemment indemne.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Djidane.

Bibi prit une toute petite voix et regarda ses pieds.

– Juste après ton départ, quelqu'un m'a emmené de force... Il m'a dit « Bouge pas ». J'avais très peur alors... j'ai pas bougé. Après, il m'a demandé : « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? L'aérocargo est pas encore là ». J'ai pas compris, alors j'ai rien dit.

– L'aérocargo ? s'exclama la princesse.

– C'est ce qu'il a dit. Et ensuite « On va te mettre avec ceux d'aujourd'hui ».

– Tout cela ne me plaît vraiment pas du tout... marmonna pensivement la princesse.

– La prochaine fois, dit Djidane à Bibi, tu ne te laisseras pas faire, d'accord ?

– Comment ça ?

– Dans ce genre de situation, tu dois essayer de crier, pour les impressionner. Par exemple, tu leur dis : « Laissez-moi tranquille, bande d'abrutis ! ».

– Bande... d'abrutis ? répéta la princesse en détachant les syllabes avec un regard dubitatif.

– Un truc dans le genre, quoi. Ça les surprend et ça leur fait peur.

– Fait... peur... Moi ? demanda Bibi.

Djidane hocha vigoureusement la tête

– Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ?

Le mage noir n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Djidane et Grenat se tournèrent de nouveau vers la machine étrange au fond de la pièce.

– Bibi, j'ai un truc à te demander. Je sais que t'en as peut-être pas envie, mais on voudrait aller explorer les lieux... Jeter un coup d'œil là-bas au fond.

– Si. Moi aussi, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas, répondit Bibi d'une voix raffermie.

– Alors allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la machine qui faisait le vacarme. Elle était reliée à des mécanismes qui arrivaient du plafond. Le tapis roulant partait de la pièce, emportant des objets ronds et blancs, comme d'énormes œufs éjectés par la machinerie. En même temps que ces objets, des volutes de mince fumée étaient exhalées.

Djidane se pencha sur l'ouverture et renifla.

– C'est de la brume, dit-il. C'est étrange, car la machine elle-même semble reliée au moulin, donc elle ne fonctionne pas à la brume...

La princesse s'était approchée d'une grande porte fermée adjacente, à double battant. De la fumée filtrait légèrement des interstices.

– Là aussi on dirait de la brume.

Djidane s'approcha et regarda la vapeur blanchâtre en hochant la tête. Il dégaina ses dagues par sécurité et se saisit de la poignée. Il lança un regard interrogatif à ses deux compagnons, qui acquiescèrent silencieusement, et ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une salle emplie de brume.

Des petites créatures volantes se jetèrent sur lui en ricanant, mais il s'y était préparé. Il les trancha en deux sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

– Des monstres de la brume...

La petite pièce derrière était complètement noyée dans les vapeurs délétères qui cascadaient depuis les parois du fond. Djidane entra dans l'atmosphère presque irrespirable, et vit rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Une autre machine imposante, toute de métal et de verre, aspirait la brume par des tuyaux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi complexe, avec des mécanismes étranges et des ballons de verre remplis de liquide aux propriétés inconnues. Tout cela était relié au mur et, au-delà, à l'autre machine. Il ressortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

– Elle est alimentée en brume par des tuyaux dans cette pièce, expliqua-t-il.

Je comprends. Elle fonctionne à la fois grâce au moulin et grâce à la brume, expliqua la princesse. Deux sources d'énergie complémentaires. Dans le même genre, mon oncle avait construit un aéronef monoplace hybride, à brume et à pédales. Ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès, si ma mémoire est bonne.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, ça doit être autre chose, dit Djidane en secouant lentement la tête.

Il montra les œufs qui se déversaient de l'engin à un rythme régulier.

– Je te parie que ces trucs sont produits à partir de brume concentrée. La brume ne fournit pas l'énergie à la machine mais la matière première.

– De la brume solidifiée ? demanda Bibi.

– C'est ce que je pense, répondit Djidane.

Il regarda la princesse en réfléchissant.

– Ton oncle est un spécialiste des engins qui marchent à la brume. Tu crois qu'il a tenté ce genre d'expérience ?

– Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-elle rapidement. Il s'occupe avant tout d'aéronefs. Et de toute manière, nous nous trouvons à l'évidence dans une installation d'Alexandrie, pas de Lindblum.

L'oncle de la princesse n'était autre que le roi Cid IX de Lindblum. Ce n'était en fait pas son oncle, d'ailleurs, mais plutôt son parrain et le meilleur ami de son défunt père, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de le nommer ainsi.

– Mais c'est étrange, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation. Ma mère n'aime pas les machines, les habitants d'Alexandrie en général n'aiment pas les machines, alors comment une installation aussi complexe peut-elle bien se trouver là ?

Ils regardèrent de nouveau le tapis roulant qui emportait les étranges objets plus loin dans les souterrains.

– Il faut continuer, dit Bibi après un court silence, en se dirigeant d'office dans la direction où partaient les œufs.

Puis il se retourna, comme s'il était surpris de sa propre hardiesse.

– Enfin... si vous voulez... ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix. Je pense que les réponses sont par là... plutôt que de rester à... spéculer dans le vide.

Les deux autres lui sourirent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Après la pièce où ils étaient, le tapis roulant passait au-dessus d'une sorte de petit lac souterrain, et un pont de bois leur permettait de le longer. Un peu plus loin, un chocobo courait dans une roue, qui elle-même actionnait le tapis roulant. Pour inciter l'oiseau à avancer, on avait installé un chocolégume au bout d'une corde non loin de son bec. Une installation efficace mais qui faisait assez rudimentaire, tranchant avec la complexité des engins qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

– C'est méchant, de traiter un animal de cette manière, maugréa la princesse pour elle-même.

Djidane la regarda avec étonnement. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était peu sortie du confort de son château auparavant. Cette utilisation du chocobo, ou de tout autre animal, n'avait rien d'inhabituel, ni de spécialement choquant. Cependant, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu de polémiquer, aussi continua-t-il à avancer sans rien dire.

De l'autre côté du lac, le tapis roulant entrait dans une nouvelle machine, qui s'enfonçait dans la paroi. Ce qui arrivait aux œufs à partir de là était donc hors de vue. Le pont sur lequel ils se trouvaient, quant à lui, amenait à un nouveau tunnel assez sombre. Le long de ce boyau, de loin en loin, étaient aménagées des ouvertures servant probablement à la maintenance de la machine, mais ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer grand-chose et continuèrent donc à avancer.

– On ne voit rien, mais je crois que j'entends quelque chose, intervint la princesse à voix basse.

Djidane avait entendu lui aussi, et il commençait vraiment à redouter la suite.

– Oui, je pense que c'est bien des œufs, et qu'ils éclosent, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils longèrent encore le tunnel un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans un boyau plus large et bien éclairé qui formait l'entrée d'une grande caverne. Et ils se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés. De la machine sortait un câble métallique qui avançait, transportant des sortes de mannequins inertes.

– On dirait des répliques de... murmura la princesse.

Djidane se tourna vers Bibi. Ce dernier était complètement tétanisé. Il regardait les êtres, avec leur visage noir surmonté d'un grand chapeau pointu, avancer le long du câble. À l'exception de la couleur de leur veste, et peut-être une taille légèrement plus élevée, ils étaient en tous points semblables au mage noir.

Djidane repensa alors au valseur, qui semblait aussi être une autre variété de ces mannequins, et songea que ça expliquait bien des choses. Ici étaient produits des créatures qui servaient la reine Branet. Ces mannequins-là, le valseur et les « deux autres »... Voilà donc pourquoi les villageois avaient enlevé Bibi et l'avaient enfermé dans une boîte. Ils l'avaient à l'évidence confondu avec leurs créations.

Mais qui donc était Bibi, en fait ? Il était différent, bien sûr. C'était leur ami, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Et il avait d'ailleurs insisté pour découvrir la vérité, il semblait se poser les mêmes questions. Il restait planté là, tout tremblant. La princesse, quant à elle, avait le visage anxieux, et ses murmures indistincts semblaient dirigés contre sa mère. Qu'avait donc fait la reine Branet ?

Un bruit derrière eux les tira de leurs pensées. Quelqu'un arrivait. Djidane tira les deux autres par les bras pour continuer le long du tunnel. Celui-ci débouchait dans un nouvel entrepôt où de nombreux villageois étaient affairés à ranger les mannequins dans des caisses. Les caisses étaient à leur tour stockées dans de gigantesques tonneaux portant l'insigne qu'ils avaient déjà vu plus tôt. Un de ces tonneaux semblait complet, tandis qu'un autre était en cours de remplissage. Les trois intrus se cachèrent derrière du matériel, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir attiré l'attention.

– Il va bientôt être l'heure, annonça à la cantonade le villageois qui arrivait.

– On a presque fini de charger, répondit une femme qui supervisait le travail.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, des bruits de voix indistincts et d'autres sons dénotant le travail accompli par les villageois pour charger leur marchandise pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix s'élève.

– Ouverture ! cria la voix.

Djidane se décala pour jeter un coup d'œil, et vit une grande trappe s'ouvrir, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil. Une rampe était placée pour monter à la surface et quelques chocobos avec des harnais se tenaient là, attendant leurs chargements. Un premier tonneau fut renversé par quelques villageois pour pouvoir rouler. L'oiseau allait le tirer vers la surface.

– Il faut pas rester ici ! murmura-t-il précipitamment. On va finir par se faire repérer.

Le tunnel par lequel ils venaient d'arriver semblait libre. Il s'en assura, vérifia que l'attention des villageois était absorbée par le chargement, et entraîna ses compagnons vers l'entrée du souterrain.

– Je veux assister au chargement, dit la princesse en haletant tandis qu'ils couraient le long des tunnels.

– Moi aussi, Dagga, mais on va rejoindre le cargo par l'extérieur, sinon, quand la pièce sera vidée, ils vont nous tomber dessus.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Steiner courait lui aussi vers le cargo. Il venait de la demeure du grand-père Moricio, qui s'occupait de l'observatoire du village et des repérages aériens. Le chevalier avait toujours bien aimé le kafé, mais désormais, décida-t-il, il détestait les buveurs de kafé. Le grand-père semblait les collectionner, et il l'avait fait attendre un long moment, à lui faire sentir les différents arômes subtils de ses crus les plus rares, sans répondre à ses questions. Tout ça pour finalement lui annoncer, à force qu'il insiste, que le cargo venait d'atterrir et que le chargement allait commencer. Steiner s'en était étranglé de surprise.

Il avait vérifié par la fenêtre. L'imposant aéronef de transport était bien là-bas, posté sur un terrain adjacent au village. Il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise de lui pour contenir sa colère, et il avait même réussi à saluer le vieil homme en partant. Les gens de la campagne ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'être pressé...

Le capitaine s'approchait à vive allure du cargo qui était posé là, les moteurs au repos, avec à côté de lui deux énormes tonneaux prêts à être chargés. Il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Il allait sans doute pouvoir embarquer à son bord, mais le problème restait qu'il lui fallait encore trouver la princesse... et la convaincre, mais pour cela, il avait une petite idée.

Il arriva sur l'aire de chargement. Une dizaine de villageois étaient là en train de discuter après avoir préparé la cargaison.

– Je me demande bien ce qu'ils en font, au château, dit l'un.

– Moi aussi, répondit un autre. Ils doivent en avoir pas mal depuis six mois que la fabrique existe. Et on peut dire qu'on tourne vraiment à un bon rythme.

– En tout cas c'est plus rentable et intéressant que les travaux dans les champs, pas vrai ? dit un troisième.

Soudain, ils se rendirent compte de l'arrivée de Steiner, et se turent.

– Qui êtes-vous ? lui lança un villageois qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe.

– Capitaine Steiner, des brutos d'Alexandrie.

– Ah, d'accord. Un brutos, cette fois-ci. On vous laisse gérer le chargement dans le cargo, dans ce cas. Notre boulot à nous s'arrête là.

Et les villageois levèrent le camp pour retourner vers le village. Le chevalier, perplexe, entendit vaguement des conversations disant que ce n'était pas souvent qu'Alexandrie leur envoyait quelqu'un pour superviser, et deux adolescents gloussèrent en disant que l'amazone de la dernière fois était plus agréable à regarder. Il resta quelques instants là, dans l'expectative, puis se tourna vers le village pour se mettre en quête de la princesse. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans cette direction qu'il la vit justement courir vers lui, accompagnée de Bibi et, hélas, de Djidane. Il tendit l'oreille, car le jeune homme lui criait quelque chose.

– Derrière toi, papy ! finit-il par entendre.

Il se retourna et vit une silhouette volante foncer dans sa direction. Elle ressemblait fort à Bibi, en bien plus grand et pourvue de deux ailes déployées. Surpris, il dégaina quand même spontanément son épée, attendant le nouveau venu qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui en flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol. Les trois autres arrivèrent à lui en même temps. Djidane avait lui aussi dégainé ses armes.

– Princesse Grenat, sa Majesté vous attend au château, dit la créature d'une voix sifflante.

– Vous êtes le deuxième, c'est ça ? demanda Djidane.

Le capitaine se tourna vers lui.

– Que signifie, brigand ?

Le jeune homme préféra jouer franc-jeu.

– Quand on s'est évanouis dans la grotte, j'ai été attaqué par un type qui lui ressemblait.

– Ah ! C'est donc toi qui as vaincu numéro 1 ? intervint la créature. Mais je suis une version améliorée ! Toute résistance est inutile... Princesse, suivez-moi gentiment. La reine attend.

– Je refuse. Je ne viendrai pas.

– Je vous fais peur, peut-être ?

Le capitaine s'adressa au valseur d'un air buté.

– Si vous le permettez, c'est à moi et à personne d'autre qu'il incombe de ramener la princesse.

– Vraiment ? ricana le valseur. J'admire votre efficacité redoutable.

Il marqua une pause, pendant que Steiner s'empourprait, visiblement furieux.

– Ne me gênez pas dans ma mission, conclut la créature.

D'un rapide coup d'aile, il fondit sur le chevalier, le renversant au sol sous le choc. Bibi fut le premier à réagir. Il saisit son bâton à deux mains, plissa les yeux et fit tomber la foudre sur le valseur. L'éclair frappa de plein fouet le monstre, qui se retourna pourtant en ricanant. Il fixa quelques instants le petit mage.

– C'est de cette manière, avorton, qu'on fait tomber la foudre, railla-t-il.

Il claqua des doigts, et soudain la foudre s'abattit simultanément sur Djidane, Steiner et Bibi. Visiblement, le valseur était seulement désireux d'épargner la princesse. Les trois furent sonnés par la violence de l'attaque, mais Steiner se releva rapidement et il se rua sur le valseur l'épée brandie. Il mit toute sa rage pour porter un coup horizontal et trancher le monstre en deux.

Sa lame, pourtant, ne rencontra que le vide. Il sentit alors un coup formidable derrière sa tête qui le fit basculer face contre terre. Se retournant péniblement sur le dos, il vit le valseur qui le surplombait. Visiblement, l'affreuse créature maîtrisait la téléportation. Il vit l'air crépiter autour des doigts gantés du monstre et s'attendit au pire, mais l'attaque magique fut interrompue par Djidane qui chargeait à son tour. Le jeune homme, le visage noirci par le sort de foudre précédent, sauta par-dessus le chevalier étendu et bondit pour planter ses lames dans son adversaire. Le valseur répéta alors simplement la même tactique et se téléporta. Il se matérialisa derrière le malandrin, prêt à frapper.

C'était une erreur. En effet, dans cette position, il tournait lui-même le dos au chevalier. Steiner se redressa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, grimaçant de douleur, et alors que le monstre allait frapper un Djidane sans défense, il rassembla toutes ses forces et planta son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le dos du monstre.

Le valseur poussa un rugissement et disparut. Djidane et Steiner regardèrent tout autour d'eux et le virent un peu plus loin. Il était sévèrement blessé, portait une main à l'endroit où la lame l'avait transpercé, mais était toujours valide. À l'évidence, il n'avait pas menti en disant être plus puissant que le numéro 1. Il commença à flotter vers eux, les mains à demi levées. L'air crépitait autour de ses doigts et ces étincelles se firent de plus en plus vives au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Djidane se préparait à plonger sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque.

Soudain, le valseur tout entier s'embrasa. Bibi était derrière lui, le bâton pointé vers son ennemi, concentré à l'extrême par l'effort. Steiner et Djidane bondirent en même temps sur le valseur pour le transpercer. Celui-ci, trop affaibli et déconcentré, ne put pas se téléporter et il s'effondra dans un râle, déjà à demi consumé. Bibi bascula en arrière, inanimé.

Tous se précipitèrent sur lui et la princesse commença à le soigner magiquement.

– Il est épuisé. Il a rassemblé toutes ses forces dans un unique sortilège alors qu'il était déjà fortement diminué, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle concentra sa magie curative pendant que Djidane regardait les alentours. Les caisses de transport avait disparu, sans doute chargées dans le cargo. Le jeune homme s'en étonna : c'était comme si le personnel avait embarqué la cargaison sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour !

L'engin, en tout cas, semblait prêt à prendre son envol. Djidane se retourna vers les autres et vit Bibi se redresser doucement, revigoré par la magie blanche de la princesse. Celle-ci était pensive.

– Ce valseur, vous pensez vraiment qu'il était envoyé par Mère ? demanda-t-elle.

– Allons, princesse, répondit Steiner sur un ton presque paternel, vous ne pouvez pas croire une telle créature. Plus nous nous éloignons du château, plus nous risquons de rencontrer de tels gredins se faisant passer pour des envoyés de Sa Majesté.

– Vous pensez que le secret de mon identité aurait été percé à jour ?

– On ne dissimule pas aisément une origine de haut rang, pontifia le chevalier.

– N'importe quoi, intervint Djidane, Dagga fait de gros efforts. C'est plutôt toi, en criant partout « Princesse ! Princesse ! », qui détruit sa couverture.

– Quand bien même, répondit le capitaine sur un ton désagréable, le résultat est là.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

– Princesse, un aéronef doit passer ici dans deux heures, en direction d'Alexandrie. Restez avec moi jusque-là et nous pourrons rentrer en sécurité.

Djidane le regarda avec étonnement.

– Et le cargo, où il va ?

– Il va à Lindblum, je crois, répondit Steiner. Vous n'avez qu'à y monter, personnellement vous ne me manquerez pas.

– Comment savez-vous cela, capitaine ? demanda Grenat, perplexe

Le chevalier montra le poste d'observation de la main.

– Le gardien du belvédère m'a donné les renseignements. Un homme charmant, qui fait du très bon kafé.

– C'est conclu, alors, déclara Djidane, enthousiaste. On monte dans le cargo. Par les airs, Lindblum n'est pas si loin.

Le chevalier crispa les mâchoires, fit mine de se calmer, et s'exprima d'une voix posée.

– Princesse, écoutez. Vous savez bien que je n'approuve pas.

– Et vous, vous savez que je désire aller à Lindblum, répliqua la princesse, les sourcils froncés.

Steiner soupira.

– Laissez-moi au moins passer devant, afin que je vérifie que nous avons l'autorisation d'embarquer et qu'aucun danger ne vous menace dans le cargo. Je reste votre garde du corps, après tout.

La princesse marqua une hésitation, puis lui fit signe de la main d'y aller. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en trottinant et grimper à l'échelle du vaisseau. Il se passa un moment où tout le monde resta perdu dans ses pensées.

– Djidane, Dagga, ces mannequins... ils me ressemblent ? demanda Bibi.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient craint cette question. Djidane s'agenouilla devant le mage noir. Il était difficile de prétendre le contraire.

– Ils te ressemblent un peu, Bibi. Mais ça veut rien dire, ce sont que des mannequins. D'accord ?

Bibi hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Plus loin, les moteurs du cargo se mirent en branle et les hélices commencèrent à tourner.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, le vieux ? pesta Djidane.

Le chevalier n'était pas visible d'ici.

– Tant pis, venez, il va bientôt décoller.

Bibi partit devant, mais la princesse resta pensive. C'étaient des tonneaux avec un insigne qu'elle avait vu à Alexandrie. Les mannequins produits ressemblaient assez aux valseurs probablement envoyés par sa mère. Et surtout, le capitaine avait cédé un peu trop facilement.

– Djidane, où penses-tu que va ce vaisseau ?

Il va à Alexandrie, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Allez, viens !

Il l'entraîna par le bras, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, le repoussant avec un mouvement d'humeur.

– Enfin, Djidane !

– Fais-moi confiance, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je te promets de t'emmener à Lindblum.


	11. La révolte des pantins

******Chapitre 11 **: La révolte des pantins

Djidane dut presque tirer une princesse toujours réticente jusqu'à l'échelle d'embarquement du cargo qui menaçait de décoller à tout instant. Bibi les attendait sur la passerelle au-dessus en leur faisant de grand signes de la main tandis que le bruit des moteurs prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Djidane finit par pousser Grenat contre l'échelle et elle grimpa de mauvaise grâce. Il attrapait les premiers barreaux derrière elle quand le vaisseau quitta le sol. Quand ils eurent rejoint Bibi sur la plate-forme, le cargo était tout à fait en vol, à vive allure au-dessus de la prairie. Djidane regarda la princesse et put constater qu'elle faisait la tête. Peut-être que le fait qu'il s'était permis de mettre la main sur son royal postérieur quand il la poussait vers l'échelle y était pour quelque chose... Il évita son regard et se tourna vers Bibi, qui regardait fixement ses pieds.

– Bibi, tout va bien ?

– J'ai l'impression de me faire aspirer.

Le jeune homme comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire, l'impression était vraiment saisissante. Il vit ensuite Grenat, sans se préoccuper de lui, saisir la poignée de la porte qui permettait de pénétrer dans le vaisseau.

– Viens, Bibi. Allons à l'intérieur, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le mage noir, puis se plaça elle-même dans l'embrasure. Elle eut un petit instant d'hésitation, puis se retourna.

– Djidane, je te fais confiance.

Elle claqua le panneau derrière elle et le laissa seul sur la plate-forme.

– Ouais... c'est pas flagrant, dit le jeune homme pour lui-même, en secouant la tête.

Elle était encore plus belle quand elle était en colère. Mais il se dit qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, il aurait bien aimé un peu de reconnaissance, et peut-être même un doux baiser.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement, livrant à nouveau passage à la princesse, mais il vit tout de suite à son expression que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il espérait.

– Djidane, viens voir... Bibi...

Il lui emboîta le pas à l'intérieur. Là, ce qu'il vit lui arracha un « Ho ! » de stupeur. Les machines du cargo tournaient, prises en charge par les techniciens... qui étaient tous des mannequins semblables à ceux des sous-sols de Dali. Ceux-là se déplaçaient et s'affairaient dans le vaisseau comme n'importe quel humain. Bibi était en train d'essayer d'attirer l'attention du plus proche d'entre eux, qui était occupé sur les moteurs.

– Les mannequins de Dali sont transportés par d'autres mannequins identiques ! Ça par exemple !

– Je me demande bien combien il y en a en tout, murmura la princesse.

Bibi les rejoignit. Il semblait tout déconfit.

– Tu as pu discuter avec eux ? demanda Djidane.

– Nan... On dirait qu'ils me voient pas. Je leur parle, mais ils répondent jamais. Ils se tournent pas, il réagissent pas.

Djidane se pencha pour tapoter l'épaule de son ami, puis se retourna vers la princesse.

– Je te le laisse. Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille sur le pont. Sinon on va finir à Alexandrie.

Elle acquiesça et il les laissa tous les deux là. Il traversa la salle des machines jusqu'à une autre échelle qui menait au pont supérieur, puis émergea à l'air libre et prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui, le navire et l'immensité du ciel. Face à lui commençait à poindre la silhouette effilée du château d'Alexandrie, tandis qu'au travers du manteau de brume, il pouvait distinguer la forêt maudite. Il repensa à ses anciens camarades là en bas, et espéra qu'ils s'en étaient sortis.

Puis il remarqua le capitaine, un peu plus loin sur le pont. Il était agenouillé, la tête dans les mains, près d'un mannequin qui balayait le pont sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et l'entendit marmonner des paroles où il était question de défaillance injustifiable et d'abandon de la princesse. Djidane devina que le chevalier avait essayé de demander aux mannequins l'autorisation d'embarquer la princesse, mais que ceux-ci l'avaient ignoré et avaient décollé sans attendre.

– Je ne pourrai plus jamais me présenter devant la reine, finit-il, presque en larmes.

– Et alors, lança Djidane, hilare, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, mon vieux ? On a failli rater le décollage !

Le capitaine se releva, stupéfait.

– Toi ! Mais alors, la princesse...

– Elle est en dessous, avec Bibi. T'en fais pas.

Steiner poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Elle est montée à bord...

Puis il regarda Djidane avec un regard perçant, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais ce vaisseau va au château. Quant à toi, tu as enlevé la princesse. C'est la mort qui t'attend.

Il porta sa main à sa gorge dans un geste assez expressif, puis il marqua un temps d'hésitation.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en réjouir tout à fait, à vrai dire. Il est notable que tu nous as aidés quelquefois. Peut-être qu'avoir fait monter la princesse sur le cargo t'évitera la pendaison. Tu seras seulement enfermé à vie.

– Trop aimable... répondit Djidane, sarcastique.

– Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas être magnanime ? conclut le chevalier en se détournant.

Il se dirigea vers l'avant du navire pour admirer le paysage d'Alexandrie qui se rapprochait. Djidane le suivit du regard, puis balaya le pont des yeux pour repérer le poste de pilotage. C'était une cabine exiguë, où un mannequin manœuvrait la barre.

ooo

– Le vent nous est favorable. Nous serons rapidement arrivés, dit Steiner pour lui-même d'une voix satisfaite. Sa Majesté sera contente.

En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de vent, mais c'était effectivement favorable puisque ça n'entravait pas l'avancée du navire mû par ses moteurs à brume.

– Je n'avais jamais vu un tel équipage auparavant. Il faudra que je me renseigne en arrivant au château.

C'est alors que le capitaine tomba à la renverse. Le vaisseau était pris de fort soubresauts qui l'avaient déséquilibré. Il se releva et regarda par-dessus le bastingage le paysage qui défilait au loin. La silhouette lointaine du château était maintenant sur sa gauche et se déplaçait de plus en plus vers l'arrière. Le cargo virait de bord. Il courut vers le poste de pilotage et vit Djidane qui tenait la barre. Le mannequin en poste ne lui avait pas opposé de résistance et se tenait à côté, immobile. Steiner s'engouffra à son tour dans la cabine, tremblant de fureur.

– B... brigand !

– Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as une drôle de voix ? dit Djidane en ricanant.

– Tu me le paieras !

Et il se rua sur le jeune homme pour l'empoigner. Djidane fit un bond en arrière, puis sauta et s'accrocha au plafond à l'aide de sa queue, hors de portée du chevalier, qui tenta sans succès de l'attraper, ignorant les divers ustensiles de navigation qu'il renversait au passage.

– Arrête, papy, tu vas tout casser, lui lança Djidane.

Steiner s'immobilisa alors, remarquant que les mannequins du pont refluaient comme un seul homme vers le poste de pilotage. Ils étaient maintenant une demi-douzaine autour de la cabine.

– Tu vois, tu les as énervé, lui dit Djidane, mais sa voix n'était pas très assurée.

– Je ne comprends pas... Jusque-là, ils ne réagissaient jamais à rien.

Un des personnages entra dans la cabine.

– C'est de ta faute ! rugit Steiner à Djidane.

Puis il se tourna vers le pantin.

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'appréhender cet individu et vous pourrez remettre le cap dans la bonne direction. Cela vous convient-il ?

À la grande surprise des deux adversaires, les mannequins se retirèrent sur ces mots.

ooo

Grenat et Bibi étaient à leur tour sur le pont du bateau, après avoir senti le virement de bord, et virent le personnel refluer, ainsi que Djidane et Steiner dans la cabine de pilotage. Grenat se dirigea vers ceux-ci, sans attendre Bibi qui réajustait son chapeau.

Celui-ci sentit alors une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit, debout à l'extrémité du pont, ce qui était à l'évidence le troisième valseur. Il était comparativement plus petit que l'autre, et ses ailes avaient une moindre envergure, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur maléfique et il portait un grand bâton de magicien. Un bâton impressionnant, serti d'une poignée de métal précieux, qui semblait renfermer de grands pouvoirs. Bibi fit quelques pas en arrière, et le valseur le renversa au sol avec une pichenette d'énergie lancée d'un simple geste de la main. Aussi facilement qu'il aurait chassé un grain de poussière sur sa veste. La princesse revint à lui et l'aida à se relever, en lançant un regard apeuré au valseur.

– Alors c'est donc toi qui as vaincu numéro 2 ! s'exclama celui-ci, s'adressant à Bibi. Mais je n'ai pas peur de gamins de ton espèce !

Il partit d'un rire de dément.

– Princesse, veuillez donc patienter pendant que je m'occupe de ces gêneurs.

Bibi se dégagea de l'emprise de Grenat et s'avança vers son adversaire avec un air de défi. Le valseur leva son bâton, prêt au combat.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Les mannequins qui se trouvaient sur le pont se rassemblèrent lentement à l'avant du navire, bientôt rejoints par ceux qui étaient dans la salle des machines. Tous, à la surprise générale, formèrent une barrière entre les deux sorciers

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font... murmura Djidane qui venait de rejoindre la princesse en compagnie de Steiner.

Les trois tirèrent Bibi en arrière jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage, attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire.

– Ils le protègent, dirait-on ! s'exclama le valseur. Ces poupées sans cervelle, ces pantins sans âme voudraient défendre un gamin !

Il tendit la main vers eux en signe d'avertissement.

– Ôtez-vous de mon chemin ! Vous oseriez vous dresser contre moi ?

Les pantins joignirent les mains, et bientôt des flammes apparurent, prêtes à fuser vers le valseur. Les mannequins pratiquaient la magie noire, eux aussi.

– Maudits mages noirs ! Pitoyables que vous êtes !

Le valseur fit apparaître une boule d'électricité et foudroya un premier mage noir, qui tomba à la renverse. La boule d'énergie rentra en résonance avec toutes les flammes que les mages préparaient. Soudain, causée par le cumul de toutes ces magies, une terrible explosion dévasta le pont.

ooo

Ce fut affreux. Tous les pantins présents furent propulsés en arrière, certains démembrés par l'explosion. Toutes les vitres éclatèrent une à une, laissant à peine le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter les débris de verre. Des mages noirs basculèrent par-dessus bord et tombèrent dans les profondeurs de la brume. Des explosions en chaîne suivirent, déstabilisant le navire, éclatant les caisses de marchandises arrimées qui tombèrent à leur tour dans le vide. Des dizaines de mannequins inanimés qui étaient stockés dedans chutèrent au milieu de débris de bois et de métal. Le valseur lévitait légèrement et brillait de mille feux, parcouru d'une énergie fantastique, et il riait, il riait d'un rire de dément, en voyant ses presque semblables condamnés à une chute vertigineuse.

Bibi ne ferma pas les yeux. Bibi ne se défila pas. Il regarda depuis la cabine le triste spectacle, la chute de ces corps frères, furieux contre cet être qui lui ressemblait tant et était pourtant si différent de lui. Les trois autres se redressèrent et se regroupèrent autour de lui pour le soutenir dans sa peine quand le valseur, toujours luisant de haine, se posa à nouveau sur ce qui restait du pont. Bibi courut hors de la cabine pour défier le monstre, suivi de près par Steiner. La princesse était sur le point de les suivre, mais Djidane l'arrêta.

– Prends la barre, Dagga, on s'en occupe. Si ça chauffe, ce sera à toi de décider si on passe la porte Sud ou si on rentre à Alexandrie.

Il la prit brièvement par les épaules.

– Quoi que tu décides, je suis avec toi. Laisse pas le vaisseau s'écraser, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

ooo

À l'avant, Bibi s'avança bravement vers leur adversaire qui les défiait en ricanant doucement. La voix du petit mage retentit avec force, et si elle tremblait, c'était moins de peur que de fureur.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ils étaient tes amis, ils étaient tes frères, non ?

– Pauvre imbécile ! glapit le valseur. Si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre moi et ces pantins, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide qu'eux !

– Même si ce n'étaient pas vos amis, intervint Steiner, ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable.

Le valseur balaya la remarque du revers de la main, en ricanant de plus belle.

– Ce ne sont que de simples numéros ! Ils n'ont aucune importance ! En ce moment même, des dizaines sont produits pour les remplacer !

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, à la fin ? demanda Djidane qui venait d'arriver.

Le valseur ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il regarda Djidane et une lueur maléfique traversa son regard.

– Bien, bien, bien... Tout le monde est là ! C'est une rencontre comme je les aime...

– Tu vas répondre, oui ?

– À quoi bon ? Le savoir ne vous servira à rien, répondit-il d'une voix sinistre. Les gêneurs ne survivent pas.

Et il joignit à sa parole un geste de son bâton, un geste très simple mais qui produisit une lueur à l'extrémité, qui alla en s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce qu'un déluge de foudre tombe sur ses trois adversaires. Djidane et Steiner tombèrent au sol, profondément meurtris et presque assommés, mais Bibi resta debout bien droit. S'il était sûrement blessé, il n'en montrait rien.

– Tu n'en as pas encore ass...

Le valseur n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sa voix finit sur une note qui trahissait sa stupéfaction tandis qu'il regardait Bibi, qui brillait maintenant d'une énergie nouvelle.

– La transe...

Bibi empoigna son bâton et d'un geste fit tomber la foudre sur son adversaire, et ce, pour ainsi dire, en un éclair. D'un geste suivant, il le couvrit de flammes, et continua ainsi à enchaîner les sortilèges à une vitesse stupéfiante, ne laissant pas une seconde de répit au valseur, ni d'ailleurs à ses alliés qui ne trouvaient pas l'ouverture pour se ruer au combat sans interférer dans les actions du mage noir.

Bibi incanta, incanta et incanta encore tout en avançant sur le monstre qui se consumait peu à peu sous ses yeux, et il continua encore à abattre les flammes et les éclairs alors que l'être était tombé à genoux presque inconscient.

Ils s'écroulèrent en même temps. Bibi tomba sur son séant, sa transe dissipée et son énergie presque vidée, tandis que le valseur tombait face contre terre, vaincu presque sans combattre. Bibi ne s'évanouit pas, cette fois, et se mit juste à sangloter doucement. Son adversaire poussa un grognement rauque.

– Mi... misérables... gémit-il. Je suis fait pour gagner.

Steiner et Djidane se relevèrent péniblement et, regardant le monstre étendu, se firent un signe de tête. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées, et se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'achever, la démarche hésitante du fait de la douleur mais le regard déterminé à en finir. Cependant, le valseur avait encore de la ressource. Il redressa le bras, empoigna le bastingage, se hissa et se jeta lui-même par-dessus bord. Djidane courut jusqu'au rebord, et vit le sorcier déployer le reste de ses ailes pour se maintenir dans les airs. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était beaucoup trop faible et n'irait jamais assez vite pour rattraper le cargo.

– Tout cela commence à bien faire, rugit Steiner derrière lui. Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? Ça ne finira donc jamais ?

– C'était le dernier, annonça Djidane en se retournant.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Quand j'ai détruit le premier valseur, dans la caverne de glace, une voix m'a prévenu que « les deux autres » récupèreraient la princesse.

– Une voix ?

– Une voix haut perchée, désagréable, qui s'est répercutée en écho dans toute la grotte... Je ne sais pas qui c'était, répondit Djidane pensivement.

ooo

Le propriétaire de la voix se trouvait en fait non loin, dans un aéronef biplace qui suivait le cargo, coiffé de son habituel bonnet à clochettes bleu.

– Vous avez vu ça ? demanda Pile en posant ses jumelles avec lesquelles il avait observé la scène.

– Oui, j'ai vu, répondit Face.

– Ils ont vaincu le troisième.

– Sa Majesté ne va pas être contente.

– Pas contente du tout.

Les deux bouffons étaient dépités. Il s'agissait là de leur plus grande œuvre, de redoutables machines à tuer, et ils avaient tous trois été vaincus.

– C'est à cause de ce traître de Steiner, nota Face.

– Oh oui, il a activement aidé à les éliminer.

– Il a failli à sa mission.

Ils s'interrompirent, et Pile reprit ses jumelles. Il regarda quelque chose qui volait vers eux.

– Numéro 3 revient. Et il n'a pas l'air content

Le valseur se rapprochait, au point d'être maintenant visible à l'œil nu.

– Il a l'air bizarre ! glapit Face.

– Il nous fonce dessus !

– C'est une mutinerie !

– Nous l'avons fait trop puissant !

Le valseur était maintenant prêt à les percuter.

– Il va nous rentrer dedans !

– Fuyons ! crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils empoignèrent leurs parachutes et s'élancèrent par-dessus bord, abandonnant leur aéronef qui continua seul quelque secondes en perdant légèrement de l'altitude. Puis le valseur l'atteignit et grimpa à l'intérieur.

– Je suis fait pour gagner... murmura-t-il en saisissant les commandes de l'engin. Et il répéta cette phrase comme une litanie en accélérant au maximum.

ooo

Djidane avait rejoint la princesse au poste de pilotage.

– La porte Sud est en vue, Dagga.

– J'ai vu.

Face à eux, au loin, la chaîne de montagnes qui formait la frontière entre les royaumes de Lindblum et d'Alexandrie était percée d'un grand tunnel de métal. Ils allaient bientôt l'atteindre.

– La porte est prévue pour le passage des aéronefs. Elle est juste à leur altitude de vol. Dans le tunnel, il y a pas mal de monde, alors il faut faire très attention aux autres vaisseaux. Il va falloir avoir le cœur et les bras bien accrochés. Tu veux que je te remplace ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis lança à Djidane un regard déterminé.

– Non, je vais le faire.

– D'accord. Si on n'a pas de chance, ils vont peut-être essayer de nous bloquer. Surtout que le cargo n'est pas un véhicule autorisé. Mais, d'expérience, ils contrôlent pas vraiment, la sécurité est assez relâchée.

– Tout va bien se passer.

– J'en suis sûr, capitaine Dagga.

Steiner fit irruption dans la pièce.

– Princesse, faites demi-tour ! C'est de la folie ! Vous ne pouvez pas manœuvrer ce genre d'appareil dans ce tunnel ! Et puis le valseur est monté dans un aéronef étrange et nous a pris en chasse. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable !

Djidane courut à l'extérieur, regarda par-dessus le bastingage vers l'arrière du cargo, et revint rapidement.

– Il a raison, Dagga. L'affreux est derrière nous. Ça va secouer, mais... fonce vers la Porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis, vaurien ? Tu es fou, tu veux tous nous tuer ?

– Le cargo est pas assez rapide pour le semer, expliqua patiemment Djidane. Notre seule chance c'est de passer sans qu'il puisse nous suivre. Quand ils verront ça, les opérateurs de la porte voudront probablement la fermer. Il faut juste passer avant.

Le chevalier secoua la tête, dépité.

– Rends-toi utile au lieu de râler. Pousse cette manette, là.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Steiner finit par obéir. Djidane et lui s'affairèrent aux instruments de contrôle du navire pendant que Grenat tenait bon la barre.

ooo

Tandis que la princesse manœuvrait pour se positionner bien en face de la porte, l'aéronef du valseur rattrapait rapidement son retard sur le cargo, étant à la fois plus léger et plus maniable. Il arriva bientôt à la hauteur du pont où se trouvait Bibi, toujours hagard après son combat. Le valseur lâcha un instant les commandes de son biplace et envoya une boule d'énergie qui fusa non loin du petit mage. Celui-ci se redressa et remarqua enfin son adversaire qui chargeait entre ses doigts une boule d'énergie bien plus grosse, qui cette fois ne manquerait pas son but. Bibi se redressa et fit jaillir un brasier entre ses mains. Les deux mages lancèrent leurs sorts en même temps, et les deux flux magiques se percutèrent à mi-chemin au-dessus du vide. Le souffle déséquilibra le frêle vaisseau du valseur, qui partit en tonneaux vers l'arrière. Bibi, de son côté, s'effondra, finalement à bout de forces.

– Ils ferment la porte, Djidane ! s'exclama Grenat.

Comme l'avait pensé le jeune homme, les contrôleurs de la porte Sud avaient vu la bataille entre les deux aéronefs et décidé de fermer la porte, dont les deux battants de fonte se rapprochaient lentement comme une immense mâchoire que l'on referme.

– Il faut passer avant ! Fonce, Dagga !

Puis Djidane courut vers Bibi qui était inanimé près du bastingage. Il fallait à tout prix le rejoindre avant le passage de la porte. En effet, l'aspiration provoquée risquait de le faire passer par-dessus bord. Il atteignit le mage, le redressa par les épaules, lui tint fermement un bras et s'agrippa à la rambarde, en regardant avec inquiétude la porte qui se refermait sur eux.

Le bateau passa. Le souffle emporta les deux compagnons par-dessus la rambarde mais Djidane tint bon, un bras agrippé à un barreau et l'autre à Bibi.

Dans la cabine même, l'aspiration déséquilibra les occupants et la princesse lâcha la barre. Le cargo commença à dériver vers la gauche, rapprochant dangereusement des parois Djidane et Bibi qui voguaient sur le côté. À l'autre bout du boyau, l'autre porte commençait également à se refermer. La princesse se précipita sur la barre pour redresser la trajectoire du cargo, regardant avec inquiétude ses deux amis, puis se focalisa sur la sortie qu'elle devait absolument franchir à temps et dirigea son navire droit vers cette lumière.

Djidane tenait Bibi à bout de bras pour l'empêcher d'être emporté par le souffle, et vit avec inquiétude le valseur passer la première porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme tout à fait. L'aéronef remontait sur eux, et à son bord le valseur préparait une nouvelle sphère d'énergie. Cette fois-ci, ni Bibi ni lui ne pourraient faire quoi que ce soit pour le contrer. Le jeune homme grimaça, sentant sa dernière heure arrivée.

Soudain, un grand feu embrasa l'arrière de l'aéronef du valseur. Des étincelles d'énergie avaient sans doute jailli de toute part autour de lui, pour finir par mettre feu à son moteur. Le valseur, pris au dépourvu, interrompit son sort et se retourna à demi. Une lueur de panique traversa son regard, et au même moment, son biplace explosa.

Djidane vit l'aéronef propulsé en tonneaux par l'explosion vers la paroi du tunnel. Il rebondit dans un fracas de métal brisé et repartit dans l'autre sens, en direction du pont du cargo. Dans quelques secondes, les deux vaisseaux entreraient en collision.

Juste à ce moment, le cargo passa l'embrasure de la seconde porte presque refermée. Le souffle formidable du passage aspira de plus belle Djidane qui faillit lâcher, mais à nouveau il tint le coup. Quant au biplace du valseur, il fut stoppé net par le battant de la porte.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, mais au même moment l'embrasure se refermait tout à fait. Un mince rai de flamme traversa l'interstice mais l'essentiel du souffle fut retenu à l'intérieur du tunnel. Le cargo indemne continua sain et sauf dans le ciel, enfin arrivé dans le royaume de Lindblum. Djidane, toujours fermement accroché à la rambarde, se permit d'oublier quelques instants sa position précaire et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était enfin de retour chez lui.


End file.
